For I couldn't live without you
by Extreme Psycho
Summary: How can two people learn to love in a time of magic, abuse, family disorder, and racism? Chronicles the beginning of Lucius and Narcissa's relationship, along with their family, enemies, and friends. Bella, Dromeda, Rodolphus, and Ted included!
1. Prologue

For I Couldn't Live Without You

Written by Extreme Psycho

Prologue

She felt strange as she sat up in her bed. She couldn't tell what had awakened her, but something was not right. Everything in the master bedroom was still the same: the furniture was in its same place, the window still remained slightly ajar, but something was out of place. She looked to her left and could see that the body that had kept her warm was missing from its spot. With a rush of panic Narcissa Malfoy jumped out of her queen sized bed. She rushed for the door leaving the familiar room behind her.

She practically ran down the hall leaving no time to light her way along the pitch black corridors. Only one thought was present her mind: where was her husband? Lucius had promised that he would wake her if the Dark Lord summoned him. Narcissa was no fool and she knew Lucius well. She knew that he would do this on his own. He hated her seeing him in this weakened state. It was obvious and she could tell by the small glimpses she received of him. Lucius would smile and he would laugh, but it would dissolve into something—something Narcissa couldn't handle—it would turn into self loathing when he thought no one was looking. Narcissa hated this. She hated him regretting every decision he had made. Every decision _they _had made.

Narcissa slowed her pace. She had reached the far west corridor, which was a place in which the Dark Lord would occasionally made residence. She pressed her ear against the door, but heard no sound. Feeling rather panicked she strained up and pressed her ear to press completely against the door. This had no effect and she found herself listening to the stale silence.

"What are you doing out of bed?" A voice drawled from behind her. Causing Narcissa to let out a sigh of relief and rested her forehead against the cold door in front of her.

"I thought he summoned you. You were absent when I awoke," she said breathlessly. At the sound of her words he placed a warm hand on her shoulder and squeezed it slightly.

"I'm sorry to scare you like that," he whispered and Narcissa turned to face her dear husband.

He stood in front of her looking extremely exhausted with the dark circles underneath his piercing gray eyes. He winked at her when he noticed her face fall into a frown. Lucius, who was resigned to calm his wife's nerves, wiggled a cup of water in front of her. "I was only thirsty," he stated bluntly.

Narcissa didn't remove her frown, "You look tired."

Lucius nodded as he took his free hand and ran it through his tangled white-blond hair, "Only a little," he lied.

"Lucius," Narcissa pleaded as she moved closer to him. "You have to start taking better care of yourself," she whispered before placing her hand on his pale white cheek. She could see perfectly the damage the Dark Lord had inflicted on his beautiful face only a few weeks ago and it pained her. "Please take care of yourself."

"Why bother?" Lucius asked as he sighed angrily.

Narcissa bit the inside of her lip as she looked at his worn face, "Because I still need you here."

Lucius frowned at her comment, "No one needs me," he said coldly and Narcissa dropped her hand from his face.

"That's a lie Lucius Malfoy, and you know it!" Narcissa shouted not even bothering to hold down her voice.

Lucius grunted at her comment, "I'm useless, and _you_ know that Narcissa." 

Narcissa knew he'd been feeling like this. She knew it since she saw him return from Azkaban. She could tell that a small part of Lucius Malfoy wanted to go back to the way things were before the time of the Dark Lord. "You may have lost your wand, your prestige, and your honor, but you have not lost your family. And to us you will never—and I mean never—be useless," Narcissa said forcefully as she moved closer to him.

"I have ruined us."

It was nothing more then a distraught whisper, but Narcissa caught every small word. "We are not ruined, Lucius. We did what we thought was best for our family. The journal, the World Cup, the graveyard, the Ministry, and everything before and after that; these have been _our_ decisions, Lucius. _Our _choices," Narcissa said her voice quivering slightly.

"I promised to protect you—"

Narcissa placed a small finger on his swollen lips and smiled. "You have."

"I went to prison, Narcissa. I've had to witness you get tortured because of _my_ mistakes. And Draco, my only son, is a Death Eater. I have failed the both of you," Lucius said as his eyes filled with sadness that Narcissa couldn't handle.

"I knew the consequences of falling in love with you, Lucius. The consequences could never frighten me away because the possibility of you loving me chased away all fear of what was to come. I wanted to be with you. I want to be with you forever, Lucius Malfoy. I love you. I love you so much!" Narcissa said tears falling from her bright blue eyes.

Lucius tried to speak, but Narcissa continued.

"No, don't speak. Just listen," she pleaded before going on with her speech. "I've loved you from the moment I saw you and I know that's true now. As a foolish girl I didn't know what I felt nor did I even want to feel the way I felt. Suddenly I couldn't handle it. I did everything in my power to get you to notice the way I felt and have you love me the way I loved you. Our relationship went up and down, Lucius. It was crazy and heartbreaking, but at the same time it was absolutely blissful."

Narcissa paused taking in a shuttered sigh. Lucius knew she wasn't finished and let her continue her speech of undying love.

"I can still remember vividly our first kiss, Lucius, both of us sitting on the Hogwarts Express with you cupping my cheek and moving me up to your lips. I can still remember the tremendous feeling," Narcissa breathed in slightly before moving on. "Do you remember that?"

"Yes," Lucius said simply without hesitation.

Narcissa smiled, "Do you still feel like that, Lucius, that tremendous feeling?"

Lucius let out a gentle smile and placed his free hand on his wife's cheek. "Of course, I have always felt that way about you, Narcissa."

Narcissa smiled and stepped closer to her husband wrapping her frail arms around his waist. "I still need you, Lucius, for I couldn't live without you."


	2. Chapter 1 Quite 'Romantic'

Chapter 1 – Quite 'romantic'

"Mom, that hurts!" Narcissa shouted as she sat on a white marble bathroom counter top.

"May I ask what you were thinking, Narcissa?" Her mother, Druella, asked. She ignored the girl's cries as she looked at her daughter's bleeding foot.

"It hurts," Narcissa cried as her mother lightly wiped up the blood.

"That isn't an answer, Narcissa," Druella said patiently as she looked at the large piece of glass sticking out of the ball of Narcissa's foot.

Narcissa bit her lip and her mother continued.

"Your father stated plainly that the window in his office was broken and that you and your sisters were not to go in there. But you did anyway Narcissa. Now tell me why?" Druella said calmly.

"Bella told me to," Narcissa said as her mother grabbed her wand from the side of the sink.

"I know that you love your elder sisters, but in cases like these we must use common sense," Druella stated as she began to remove the piece of glass from her daughter's foot.

Narcissa bit her lip even deeper and stared up to the ceiling. Her eyes filled with tears as her mother removed the piece of glass. "OW!" 

"I know, honey," Druella said quietly as she placed the piece of glass on the counter. "But it's almost done."

Druella began to clean up the wound and Narcissa let tears run down her young face. Her mother gave her a gentle smile before wrapping up her daughter's wounded foot. "See isn't this a lot better."

Narcissa nodded and watched as her mother put away the supplies. "Now don't listen to everything your sister's say. You're the youngest and they will seek to get you into trouble."

Narcissa frowned and her mother laughed slightly. "Come now," Druella smiled as she lifted Narcissa in her arms. "I'll carry you to the library. You can read that fairy tale book I bought you. Doesn't that sound nice?" 

"But I want to play outside," Narcissa protested.

"You have to stay off that foot," Druella said silently as she walked into the library with her daughter in her arms. "The spell will heal your foot at a quickened pace, but for an hour or two you have to keep off it."

"Fine," Narcissa frowned as her mother placed her on a small chocolate brown couch.

"And don't worry," Druella smiled as she handed her daughter a thin fairy tale book. "Your sister will be punished."

With that her mother left the room leaving her five year old daughter alone in the library. Narcissa pouted and folded her arms in a huff. She didn't want to be alone in this boring old room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Celesta Malfoy knocked slowly on the large black door standing in front of it with a calm look on her face. At her side stood a young blond boy with piercing gray eyes; he had his hands in his pockets and slowly rocked back and forth.

"Lucius, stop fidgeting," Celesta whispered and the boy stopped immediately.

"Sorry," Lucius grumbled as the door opened.

"Oh, Celesta, what a wonderful surprise," Druella smiled and she let the two inside. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I needed to get out of the house," Celesta said looking rather sadden.

"Well of course, Celesta. That will be fine," Druella smiled as they all walked into a small sun room. "I was just about to have some tea."

"Sounds lovely," Celesta smiled and Druella's attention turned to Lucius.

Druella smiled at the boy she hadn't seen him in years. He was looking rather grown up now sharing every feature the Malfoy's were known to have. "Lucius, you're growing up to be a handsome young man."

Lucius let out a force grinned and blushed as the two women laughed. "Thank you, Mrs. Black."

Druella stopped her laughing and smiled at the boy. "My two eldest our out with their father, but you are more then welcome to go entertain my youngest daughter."

Lucius smiled he was rather glad he could leave the two older women to their conversation. "Can I?" Lucius asked looking up to his mother hopefully.

"Of course, Lucius," Celesta replied.

Druella walked slightly towards the door. "She's in the library. It's down this hall," she said pointing to the left. "When you reach the end of the hall turn right and it will be the first door on the left."

Lucius ran the directions through his head before walking out of the door. Druella smiled, as she watched the boy leave the room. She then turned to her old friend and motioned for her to sit at the small table.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucius found the door with easy and opened it slightly. Inside was a rather small girl with shoulder length blond hair. She was reading a small book with a look of frustration on her face. Lucius walked all the way inside and the girl jumped somewhat as he came in.

"Sorry," Lucius said quietly as Narcissa reached down to grab the book she just dropped.

Lucius grabbed it before she did and she frowned. "Who are you?"

Lucius looked at her blankly, "Lucius Malfoy. Your mother said I could play with you."

"Oh," Narcissa replied quietly as Lucius handed her the book. "I'm Narcissa Black."

"Hi," Lucius smiled as he sat down on the brown couch beside her.

"Hi," Narcissa replied with a giggle.

Lucius sat beside her and they both felt rather awkward, but neither exactly knew why.

"So, what are you reading?" Lucius asked as he stared at his feet.

"Oh, it's just a couple of fairy tales. It's rather hard though. There are a few words I just don't understand." Narcissa said blushing slightly as Lucius stared at her.

"Your eyes are pretty," Narcissa said blankly as she stared at Lucius's face.

Lucius blushed slightly as he turned his attention to floor. Narcissa looked at her book and then back over to Lucius.

"I could read you that book if you want," Lucius suggested as he looked up to her again.

Narcissa smiled and handed Lucius the book. "I was on page eleven."

Lucius nodded and began to read Narcissa the story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It's been a living nightmare, Druella," Celesta said as she blew slightly on her tea. "He isn't the same."

"Was he ever 'the same'?" Druella asked slightly.

"No, but he was never like this," Celesta said as she sat her cup down on the small wooden table.

"When I married that man I was in love with him and I knew it. For crying out loud I felt it. But he has become a totally different person," Celesta frowned.

"In what ways because—no offence Celesta—he was always a harsh man. Cruel to the bone," Druella said trying her hardest not to sound harsh.

"I know, but it was a good match and he would be sweet with me . . . at first," Celesta said as she looked towards the floor. "He got what he wanted from me when I had Lucius. He had an heir; a boy to carry on the name Malfoy. I was there for only that."

Druella frowned she had known that Celesta would go through this, but it hurt to see her friend in such a state. "You're treated right, aren't you?" 

"I get money every month to spend, I get to go to all the social gatherings, I get the house, and I have a son—a wonderful son," Celesta said her voice wavering slightly. "That is why I'm here?"

"He looks healthy and very handsome. He has the best features out of both of you. He has your eyes and your hair," Druella said smiling.

"Whenever he's mad he takes it out on Lucius," Celesta said her face screwing up and her eyes watering.

Druella bit her lip and stared at her friend sadly.

"Lucius doesn't deserve it and I can't stand to watch it, but I have to. I have to know it goes on and there's nothing I can do about it. I'm no match for that monster! He hurts my son—Lucius has learned to brush it off. He won't speak to his father. He absolutely hates him. I can't have Lucius raised in that house, but I can't take him away. If he leaves the house he'll have nothing!" Celesta cried her body shaking slightly.

"He's a cruel man," Druella hissed. "I can't even imagine my girls going through such pain."

"Lucius is a fast healer. It's a gift," Celesta said smiling slightly. "I don't want him to end up like his father."

"He seems very kind," Druella said calmly.

"He has a nasty temper and is already skilled at the Dark Arts," Celesta said softly.

"So were you at his age," Druella added. "He won't end up like his father."

"I can't be sure," Celesta replied, "He thinks I don't care for him."

"In time he will understand why you can't rescue him," Druella suggested.

"I was hoping that when things get bad—"

"He is more then welcome to come over here. My three daughters will absolutely adore him. Bellatrix will probably tease him immensely and Andromeda will do the same, but Narcissa is usually calmer in that sense. I'm sure he'll get along fine with them."

"Lucius can be a bit of a teaser himself. He's rather cunning. Gets in loads of trouble and he does it with a smile on his face," Celesta said with a small laugh. "He's all I have."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That's a bunch of girly crap," Lucius added as they finished the story.

"It's called 'romantic'," Narcissa smiled as she was handed back the book.

Lucius shook his head, "That never happens in real life."

"How do you know?" Narcissa snapped, "One day you could meet a girl that you want to marry."

"I'm never marrying," Lucius replied his face screwed up in disgusted.

"Why?"

"Because it's just two people that are never happy with each other and all they do is fight and argue," Lucius said his face falling.

Narcissa shook her head, "Not if you love them."

"People still fight when there _in love_."

"But they get over it and they make up. Don't your parents love each other?"

"I don't want to talk about this girly crap," Lucius snapped as he got up off the couch.

Narcissa frowned, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going outside. I hate being shut up in rooms," Lucius replied angrily.

"But you can't leave me alone," Narcissa said bitterly.

"You can come if you want," Lucius replied his temper dying down slightly.

"I can't. See I hurt my foot and I'm supposed to stay on this couch," Narcissa said showing her bandage foot to Lucius.

"It looks fine," Lucius said waving his hand slightly.

Narcissa pouted, "My mom said I should stay in here."

"Do you always do what your mother tells you to?" Lucius asked.

Narcissa shook her head and Lucius continued, "Then come on let's go outside."

"Only for awhile," Narcissa replied as she got off the couch slowly. Screwing up her face slightly as her foot touched the ground.

Lucius smiled and they both walked out the wide glass door in the library. They walked into the sun as they left the library. It was a warm day and the backyard of the Black estate seemed nicer then the cold library.

"You have a nice yard," Lucius replied as he looked out over the countless fields and the small pond.

"Yeah," Narcissa answered as she walked over to the pond. "We have some fish, you know?"

"Really," Lucius asked excitedly, "My father hates animals. We're not allowed to have any."

"That's too bad," Narcissa replied as they bent over to look into the pond. "But fish aren't that great. They aren't like cats and dogs."

"I bet," Lucius answered as he sat on the cool grass. Narcissa smiled and sat beside him.

"You're really nice, Lucius Malfoy," Narcissa said as she stared out over the distance.

"So are you, Narcissa Black."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Thank you for the tea, Druella," Celesta said as she got up off her chair.

"Anytime Celesta and I mean that," Druella said feeling quite concerned.

"I hope Lucius had a good time today," Celesta smiled as they both exited the sun room.

Druella nodded and her mind couldn't help but ponder a certain possibility. The name Malfoy was one of the eldest Pureblood names and it was even older then the name Black. If one of her daughters—of course when they got older—managed to marry the boy; it would be a good match.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucius and Narcissa both stopped running through the field. She had collapsed with a small cry. Her hand was on her bleeding foot and her face was covered in tears. Lucius knelt in front of her staring at her foot blankly.

"Ow!" Narcissa cried as she looked up to Lucius.

Lucius unwrapped her bandage, "It's not that bad."

"How would you know? It isn't your foot," Narcissa replied angrily as Lucius removed a small bandage from his pocket.

"Just in case I need one," Lucius mumbled and Narcissa watched as he wrapped up her foot.

She smiled at Lucius, "You're really good at this."

"I get hurt all the time," Lucius said before frowning.

"Oh," Narcissa replied as Lucius tied a small knot. She then wiggled her foot slightly. "Thank you."

Lucius nodded and stared back over to the house. "I can carry you back if you want?"

"But that would be 'romantic'," Narcissa teased giggle slightly over her own comment.

Lucius gagged, "No it wouldn't."

Narcissa giggled again, "Yes it would." 

Lucius sneered at her, "You don't even know what 'romantic' is."

"Yes I do," Narcissa lied as Lucius frowned.

"Well it's not 'romantic' I'm just offering you a source of transportation," Lucius said sounding as if he had read his answer in the back of a text book.

Narcissa shook her head, but smiled when Lucius offered to give her a piggy back. She locked her frail arms around his neck and he lifted her off the ground. "See this isn't 'romantic'."

"You don't know what 'romantic' is either," Narcissa smiled and Lucius blushed slightly as he carried her back to the house.

It wasn't a long walk, but Narcissa knew she was slowly slipping out of the young boys grip. They were both thankful when they reached the library. The moment they made it inside, however, Lucius collapsed with Narcissa sitting on his back. They both let out a wild laugh, as the door opened abruptly.

"Narcissa Black! What are you doing?" Druella asked loudly as she looked at her young daughter sitting on top of Lucius's Malfoy's back.

"Well . . . um . . . Lucius was bringing me back inside because I hurt my foot again and he collapsed because I'm rather heavy at least that's what Bella says," Narcissa rambled.

"You went outside? Narcissa, I told you to remain on the couch," Druella replied angrily.

"It's my fault, Mrs. Black," Lucius said as Narcissa slipped off him and limped her way back over to the couch. Lucius stood up, "You see I wanted to play outside and I sort of forced her out with me."

"Lucius the girl was injured," Celesta said feeling rather embarrassed, "We will have to talk about this at home."

Lucius walked towards his mother, "You're not going to tell father, are you?" He asked the hint of fear evident in his voice.

Celesta frowned, "Of course not, Lucius." Celesta then led her son towards the library door, "I'm sorry about this Druella."

Druella smiled, "Not at all. He was just having a little fun and knowing Narcissa she isn't totally blameless," she added as she looked over to Narcissa.

"You will say you're sorry," Celesta said to her son.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Black."

"All is forgiven, Lucius. In fact I was rather hoping that you would come over again. If Narcissa enjoyed your company enough to break the rules I am sure that you will get along just fine with my other girls as well," Druella said as she patted Lucius on the head.

Lucius smiled and looked up to his mother. She smiled back at him before motioning towards the door.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Black," he said walking towards it. "Bye, Narcissa."

"Bye," Narcissa smiled as Celesta and Lucius left the room.

"Did you have fun with Mr. Malfoy?" Druella asked her daughter as she examined the new bandage on her daughter's foot.

"Oh, yes," Narcissa smiled. "He's quite 'romantic'."


	3. Chapter 2 Three's a crowd

Chapter Two – Three's a crowd

"You can't do that! You're a dirty rotten cheater Bella!" Lucius shouted as Bella claimed all of his cards.

"I made up this game, Lucy, and I can do what I want," Bella said simple staring at the nine year old boy.

"Well, your game is stupid and I don't want to play anymore," Lucius said angrily as he folded his arms and made an expression that would clearly state "HA".

The girl who was three years his senior shook her head slowly, "Nope, you can't do that, Lucius."

"Why not, Bellatrix," Lucius asked bitterly.

"Because I clearly stated in the rules that: a person must play at least ten games before giving up and you have only played three games," Bella said smugly.

"You just made that up," Lucius snapped.

"It's my game," Bella giggled as she started to pass out the cards once again.

"Well, I hate this game," Lucius muttered as he looked at his cards.

"What are you all doing?" Narcissa smiled as she came out onto the balcony.

"Playing a stupid card game," Lucius hissed as he looked up to her.

"Oh, what one are you two playing?" Narcissa asked turning to her sister.

"You don't know it. It's called 'Trix'," Bella said simply smiling at her sister.

"Well, how do you play?" Narcissa asked quietly.

"Um . . . it's rather difficult," Bella said quietly.

"It's not difficult at all. Whatever she does," Lucius said pointing over to Bella, "makes her win. Whatever I do makes me lose."

"Oh," Narcissa said slowly, "Can I play?"

"No, Cissy, it's a two person game," Bella said quietly as she placed a card down in front of her.

"Can I watch?" Narcissa asked hopefully.

"No, Narcissa. Three's a crowd. It's my turn with Lucius," Bella said angrily as she flashed her sister a dirty look.

"Fine," Narcissa said bitterly as she looked to Lucius who was staring at his cards. "Fine, I'll just go inside and read a book." 

"Yeah, you do that," Bella said coldly as she waved her sister back into the house.

Narcissa growled as she stormed back into her house. How dare you sister just tell her she couldn't play with Lucius. Didn't she know that Lucius was _her _best friend?

"That was rather rude, Bella," Lucius said simply as he placed a card down.

"Not really. It's my turn," Bella said quietly.

"What does that mean?"

"Dromeda and I made a schedule because Narcissa hogs you all the time," Bella said coldly focusing her eyes on Lucius.

"So?"

"The two of us want to play with you too," Bella snapped.

Lucius shrugged and they continued their game.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on first one to the fence wins!" Andromeda shouted as she jumped up off the grass.

"We've been running for hours let's stop," Lucius said as he stared up into the sky.

"Oh come on, Lucy Goosy, you know you want too," Andromeda smiled as she grabbed his arm.

Lucius let the girl pull him up off the grass, "Fine, I'll run to the fence," he said as he got up off the ground.

"Alright," Andromeda said as she took off with Lucius right behind her.

They both crashed into the fence falling to the ground as they got there. They both broke into laughter.

"I won," Andromeda smiled before laughing harder.

"Whatever, it was a tie," Lucius said as he hit her on the arm lightly.

"Ladies first," Andromeda said as she lay down on the cool grass to stare at the sky.

"That doesn't apply everywhere, Dromeda," Lucius said as he copied her action of staring off into the sky.

"Shut up," Andromeda giggled as they stared up at the clouds.

It was then that someone walked through the front gate and stood over them.

"Hi," Narcissa smiled down at them.

"Hey Cissy," Lucius said his voice slightly out of breath from running and laughing.

"Cissy," Andromeda waved as Narcissa looked off towards the distance.

"What are you two doing?" Narcissa asked quietly.

"Lying in the grass," Andromeda said simple.

"Can I join?" Narcissa asked shyly.

"Sorry Cissy, but three's a crowd," Andromeda said shrugging slightly.

"Fine," Narcissa snapped as she stormed back to the house.

"What is your problem?" Lucius said as he sat up and watched Narcissa stormed to the house.

"She hogs you all the time. It's my turn," Andromeda said folding her arms across her chest.

"Why don't I have a say in this?" Lucius said angrily.

"Because when asked who you'd rather play with you always choose her," Andromeda said angrily as she started at Lucius.

"I do not," Lucius said as he got up off the grass.

"Yes you do. You play with her everyday," Andromeda said as she sat up. "See you're going to go after her right now."

"You made her upset," Lucius said simply.

Andromeda frowned, "Bella said that it was the right thing to do."

"Well it's mean," Lucius said coldly.

"And her hogging you isn't."

"Whatever," Lucius said as he walked towards the house.

"Where are you going?"

"Home," Lucius said quickly leaving her sitting in the grass.

He walked slowly into the house and made his way to the sitting room where Mrs. Black was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Can I help you Lucius?" She said barely looking down at him.

"Yeah, I want to go home," Lucius said as he moved over to the fireplace.

"What?" Druella said as she placed her paper down. "Did something happen? What did Bellatrix do?" 

"Nothing really, they're all being crazy," Lucius shrugged.

"Well, you're mother's out at the moment and she didn't exactly want you home all alone," Druella said slowly.

"My father's home," Lucius said then shook his head. "Yeah, I guess I'll stay here."

"How about you and me have lunch?" Druella suggested as she walked towards the door leading Lucius out with her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Druella sat at the small dining room table with Lucius sitting grumpily beside her. Druella smiled at the boy that had grown on her as a son. "My daughter's are only teasing you. In fact I think they all have little crushes on you," Druella smiled as Lucius face screwed up.

"Oh, calm down," Druella laughed as she leaned back in her chair.

At that moment Cygnus walked into the room. "Awful day at work," he muttered before rubbing Lucius's hair. "And how was your day Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius only shrugged as Cygnus kissed his wife on the cheek. "Why is he so down?" He whispered at his wife.

"Bella and Dromeda were teasing him again," Druella smiled in a whispered, as she stared at Lucius.

"Lucius, what have you been doing all day," Cygnus smiled as he sat down by the boy he considered to be his son.

"I played cards with Bella and tag with Dromeda," Lucius said as he moved his fork around his plate.

"What about Cissy? I know she can become quite upset if you don't play with her," Cygnus smiled.

"I'm not allowed to play with her anymore," Lucius stated.

"Your not," Cygnus said chuckling slightly he sat down by him.

"Yes, Bellatrix and Andromeda claim that Lucius is their playmate," Druella smiled as she handed her husband a cup of tea.

"Oh, I see," Cygnus smiled, "It seems my daughters all have little crushes on you. My word Lucius, you're on your way to becoming a little heartthrob," Cygnus teased before Lucius got up off his chair.

"Girls are crazy!" Lucius shouted in frustration as he left the dining room.

"I love that boy," Druella giggled as she leaned back in her chair.

"Are they really teasing him that much?" Cygnus replied as he took a sip of his tea. "He better marry one of them."

"It's too early to decide that, Cygnus."

"Yes, but image our name next to the Malfoy's that would be a huge achievement, would it not?" Cygnus said as he got up from the table.

"It would be wonderful," Druella nodded, "But Lucius is only a boy and our daughter's are only girls. We have to give them time to mature and learn to love."

"Narcissa's the only one I have faith on in that department," Cygnus replied lightly. "Bellatrix will always be Bellatrix and Andromeda will always be rather fickle. My hope resides in Narcissa to make the right choice."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucius left the dining room and stared to climb up a small staircase which led to the top floor of the house. It was a small floor on which each sister had a rather large corridor all to themselves. Narcissa was the east corridor and that was where he was heading. He was having enough of the other sisters and was ready to see Narcissa. She was the reason he came back day after day . . . to see his best friend.

He walked towards a wide wooden door and knocked on it loudly. He could hear the sound of shuffling feet and the door opened slowly.

"Hi, Lucius," Narcissa smiled as she threw the door open.

"Hi," Lucius said shyly as he peered into her room. There was an assortment of books lying on the floor.

"So, which one of my sisters are you playing with now?" Narcissa asked quietly.

"None, they are crazy! I've wanted to play with you all day," Lucius sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, two's a crowd," Narcissa pouted as she tried to shut her door.

"Come on, Cissy. I didn't want them to be like that," Lucius said as he stopped the door from shutting in his face.

"You didn't even stand up for me, Lucius," Narcissa said softly.

"I was trying to be nice," Lucius said as he leaned against the door frame.

"I hate it when you _try_ to be nice," Narcissa said sadly.

"You're my best friend. Let's go play a game," Lucius pleaded.

Narcissa smiled, "You're my best friend too, Lucius."

Lucius blushed slightly, "Well then, come on lets go outside."

Narcissa nodded and followed Lucius.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Lucius and Narcissa sat on the shore of the Black's small pond. Narcissa was busily throwing pieces of bread towards the floating ducks, while Lucius stared blankly at the clouds above him. "I'm bored," Lucius sighed.

"Want to go play chess?" Narcissa suggested as she threw a few more pieces into the lake.

"No," Lucius said as he noticed the two other Black daughters rushing towards them.

"YOU'RE HOGGING LUCIUS AGAIN!" Bellatrix shouted as she came storming towards Narcissa and Lucius.

"Yeah," Andromeda agreed as they stopped in front of them.

"Sorry, four's a crowd," Lucius smirked up at them.

Bellatrix and Andromeda both frowned at Lucius in shocked.

"I'm my own person and I can play who I want," Lucius said as he sat up once again.

"Its okay, Lucius, I want them to play with us," Narcissa smiled.

"Thanks Cissy," Andromeda said shyly as she sat down beside her younger sister.

"Whatever," Bellatrix snorted as she too joined her sisters and Lucius on the grass.


	4. Chapter 3 Don't Forget me

Chapter Three – Don't Forget Me

Narcissa was now a ten year old girl. She was standing near an abandoned snack table. She was at her family's annual ball in her pink ruffled dressed. Her bright blue eyes were scanning the area. There were many people talking and dancing, but Narcissa was incredibly bored. Her sisters had run off with _her _best friend leaving _her_ totally alone. She pouted angrily and stormed off to her room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucius Malfoy had his eyes covered with two pale hands. Behind him walked a twelve year old Andromeda Black who led him through the dark with a playful smile on her lips.

"Where are we going?" Lucius asked as he heard a fourteen year old Bellatrix laugh in front of him.

"It's a present for school," Bellatrix said as Andromeda lifted her hands from Lucius's eyes.

"I don't see a single thing," Lucius said as he folded his arms, and scold at the darken room.

"Of course not," Bellatrix laughed as she unfolded a piece of parchment, which was hiding within her dress. "We like you, Lucius, you know that?" 

"Yeah, we like you a lot," Andromeda giggled as she playfully linked arms with Lucius.

"Yeah, I know that," Lucius said calmly as Bellatrix sat in a small armchair in front of him.

"We wrote down everyone in Slytherin for you: their hobbies, their dirty secrets, which people you should get to know, and who you should stay away from," Bellatrix said calmly.

"Why would I need that?" Lucius said as he lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Lucius," Andromeda teased as she let go of Lucius and stared at his face. "It's important for a Slytherin to be popular. We're purebloods and we need to expand our horizons, meet people that will help us in the future or better yet be those select few that get turned to for help in the future." 

"You sound like my father," Lucius snorted as he was handed the piece of parchment.

"Come on Lucius, you know that you want to be popular as much as we want you too," Bellatrix smiled as she got up off the chair. She linked arms with Lucius and Andromeda did the same.

"Thanks," Lucius laughed as they left the room.

"And now your going to dance with us, Lucius," Bellatrix commanded.

"Yeah, that sounds fun," Andromeda laughed.

Lucius chuckled as they led him back to the ball.

Narcissa's nice black shoes lay on the floor beside her bed where Narcissa was sniffling on top of it. A small knock was at the door. Narcissa sat up on her bed and shouted, "Go away!"

"Come on, Narcissa. Let me in," Lucius called.

"No!"

"Come on," Lucius called.

Narcissa remained quiet. After awhile Narcissa thought he had left and let out a sad sigh. The door slammed open and Lucius came in.

"Narcissa, what is your problem?" He asked angrily as he moved a piece of his short blond hair away from his eyes.

"I don't have a problem, you left me at the ball . . . all alone," Narcissa growled as Lucius sat on the edge of her bed.

"Bella and Dromeda stole me away and it isn't my fault," Lucius said sounding slightly offended.

"But you're my best friend!" Narcissa shouted.

"They're my friends too," Lucius said quietly.

"Who cares?" Narcissa sniffled as she wiped her nose with a tissue. "You get to hang out with them at school. You're going to leave me."

Lucius frowned, "Is that why you're crying?"

"I'm not crying," Narcissa snapped.

Lucius let out a small sigh, "Narcissa you'll go to Hogwarts next year." 

"I want to go this year! You'll forget all about me, Lucius!" Narcissa shouted.

"No, I won't Cissy. You're being stupid," Lucius said causing Narcissa to frown.

"No, I'm not! You'll be there all year and you'll make new friends. And you'll hang out with boys and do boy stuff! I'll get there and you'll think I'm a stupid little first year!" Narcissa pouted.

"You're my best friend, Cissy. I'm not going to forget about you at all," Lucius said as he smiled at her.

"Bella said you would," Narcissa sighed.

"Bella's crazy. You need to stop listing to her," Lucius replied.

"Do you promise that you'll still be my friend?" Narcissa asked quietly as she wiped her eyes once again.

"Of course," Lucius replied, "I'll even write you."

"Promise," Narcissa pleaded.

"Yeah, I promise," Lucius smiled as he got up off the bed. "Let's go back to the dance. I'll even dance with you."

"Sounds fun," Narcissa smiled as she grabbed her shoes and placed them on. They both walked towards the door and left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Druella painfully pulled on Andromeda's hair as she threw it up into a ponytail, "Mom that hurts!"

"It wouldn't hurt if you came down on time," Druella said as he daughter moved away from her mother rubbing her scalp. "And where is your sister?"

"Bella's finishing her packing," Andromeda said softly.

"BELLATRIX BLACK, YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Druella shouted at the stairs.

"I'm coming," Bellatrix said breathlessly as she rushed down the stairs her trunk following behind her.

"Okay, now where's Cissy?" Druella asked stressfully.

"I've been behind you the whole time," Narcissa squeaked from behind her mother.

"Okay," Druella said before rushing her daughter's to the fireplace.

"Bella you first, then Andromeda, then Narcissa, and then I'll go last" Druella commanded and the girls quickly followed her orders.

They all landed to platform nine and three-quarters. They all stood in a circle as their mother showed up. "Okay you girls let's get on the train before it leaves," Druella said.

Bellatrix and Andromeda nodded both smiling at their mother. "I'll miss you girls just like always."

"I'll miss you mom," Andromeda smiled.

"Same," Bellatrix mumbled.

"I'll miss you guys too," Narcissa said softly.

"I'll miss Cissy," Andromeda giggled as the two hugged.

"We'll watch Lucius for you," Bellatrix smiled causing Narcissa to laugh.

"Where is he?" Druella asked scanning the platform for him. "He promised to say goodbye."

At that moment Celesta Malfoy walked towards them followed by her eleven year old soon. "Druella," she greeted.

"Celesta," Druella smiled.

"Hi Lucius," Narcissa smiled sadly.

"Hi," Lucius said looking quite ecstatic.

"You're going to write, aren't you?" Narcissa asked shyly.

"Of course," Lucius said, before hugging her.

"Okay, now all of you need to get onto the train . . . now," Druella said and they all rushed to the train.

"I'm going to say goodbye to them, mom," Narcissa said before following them.

"I don't think she's going to be able to cope," Druella smiled.

"Lucius said that she cried the night of the ball," Celesta said calmly. "Afraid that he was going to forget her," she said before laughing slightly.

"She told me about that," Druella said calmly. "I think she may grow to have a crush on your son."

"I hope she does," Celesta said smiling brightly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucius hadn't written. Not once! It had been six weeks and she hadn't received a single letter. Narcissa hadn't been so mad in her life. Her mother and father had no idea how to cheer her up they would only giggle and whisper about Narcissa and Lucius.

Narcissa now paced the study angrily, when suddenly a tap was heard at the window. Her face lit up as she recognized the large eagle owl at the window. She smiled as she let it in and took the letter and then letting it leave. With the letter in her hand she rushed out of the room.

"MOM, HE WROTE ME MOM!" Narcissa shouted as she rushed down the hall.

"Oh, did he," Druella smiled at her daughter as she danced slightly in front of her.

"Are you going to read it, Narcissa?" Druella asked laughing slightly at her overexcited daughter.

"Yes," Narcissa smiled as she sat down in a large armchair. She torn the letter open quickly and began to read.

_Narcissa Black, _

_Hi Cissy! How are you doing? I bet you're really bored. Life must suck without your sister's, but I bet your parents are spoiling you rotten. You need to tell me what has been going on. Life is really great up here! You're going to love it next year . . . promise. The two of us are going to have so much fun. I've already told everyone about you. See I didn't forget you. I know it's taken me forever to write this, but I have so much homework. I've already ruined five quills! Bella and Dromeda are the same up here. Bella seems to be able to boss anyone around and she made sure that everyone treats me respect. I think she told lies about me though, because everyone seems to be slightly scared of me. She's a little scary and I think she has a boyfriend, Rodolphus Lestrange, but I'm not supposed to say anything. Dromeda flirts a lot with boys, even me, which is rather strange. You don't think your sister likes me, do you? She's on the Quidditch team. I'm sure you heard. She's really good. She says that eventually I should try out for the team, but I'm not sure what to try out for. What do you think? She also says that this letter is horrible grammar. I told her I didn't care and either would you. Do you? She didn't read it though just peered at it. Mythica, she's a girl in my class, says that we have to head up to potions, so I need to run off. But don't worry I promise to write, but so must you. I won't see you at Christmas because I'm going off to vacation with my mother. I thought I let you know. Have fun Cissy and enjoy the freedom of no homework, while you can. _

_Lucius Malfoy_

Narcissa smiled at the letter, "Mom, where's the parchment?"

"In the study," Druella said softly.

"Okay," Narcissa said before rushing off to the study.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello, mother," Bellatrix greeted as she walked towards her mother and Narcissa, "Cissy."

"How are you Bella?" Druella smiled as she hugged her daughter slightly.

"Great," Bella said as Narcissa hugged her as well.

"I'm good," Andromeda said, as she joined the family. "Where's dad?"

"He's at work. He's sorry he couldn't be here," Druella said as she hugged Andromeda.

Narcissa hugged her as well before she noticed the blond haired boy coming up to them, "Lucius!" 

"Hello Cissy," Lucius greeted as the girl hugged him tightly.

"How are you Lucius?" Druella said before hugging the boy as well.

"Good," Lucius said happily.

"Lucius is the most popular boy in Slytherin," Bella said proudly.

"Well, isn't that exciting," Druella said quietly.

"Yeah, it's great," Lucius said excitedly. "We're going to have so much fun next year, Cissy."

"I can't wait!"


	5. Chapter 4  Snapshots

Chapter Four – Snapshots of a young girl's life

Growing up with two sisters one would feel the desired need to always look your best and preferably to look better then them at all times. Narcissa Black lived by this standard. So when her sisters finished off their packing for Hogwarts Narcissa was finishing her hair. Narcissa Black loved her hair every single strand of it and it was no surprise that she wished it would grow a couple more feet. She teased it gently and curled it at the ends, and was quite surprised to find herself looking older then the eleven year old girl she was.

Feeling quite satisfied Narcissa placed her rattail comb inside her trunk, which had been packed for exactly three weeks. Narcissa had never felt more excited in her life! She was going to Hogwarts—FINALLY! It seemed like a lifetime ago that Bellatrix left the family to go to that beloved school and telling herself and Andromeda wonderful stories about classes, activities, and the all time favorite . . . boys. Then Andromeda shortly left her all alone at the house. Andromeda came home with even better stories and Narcissa became completely envious. But it wasn't until her best friend—Lucius Malfoy—left her to go to that hidden school that Narcissa had the impulse to just sneak to the school. He would tell her the most wonderful things and he would never hold back because Lucius liked to tell the whole truth and nothing but the whole truth, so help him God. And now—FINALLY—Narcissa was going to go to Hogwarts. She would get to tell wonderful stories and experience all the fun stuff that her sisters and Lucius had gone through. She couldn't wait.

"Narcissa, mother says we need to get down stairs now," Bellatrix said in a bored tone, as she walked into the room.

"I'm ready," Narcissa smiled at her fifth year sister and the new Slytherin perfect—which surprised the whole family.

"I could tell," Bellatrix said as she pulled on Narcissa's trunk. "What's the new look for?" 

"I just want to impress people," Narcissa shrugged, as she followed her sister out of the room, and towards the stairs.

"You don't need to do that me, Lucius, and Dromeda worked out everything for you," Bellatrix said simply. "You have it easy, Cissy."

Narcissa rolled her eyes as they walked towards the stairs, "I'm just so excited."

"It's the best," Bellatrix said happily. "You'll never want to go home once you're there."

"I believe it," Narcissa said as they walked into the living room.

"Alright there you are," Druella said brightly as she kissed Narcissa on the forehead. "You're making me feel old. Before you know it you'll all be married and I'll have grandchildren."

"Doubt it," Bellatrix shrugged as she moved towards the fireplace.

Druella gave off a small laugh before turning back to Narcissa. "Now you've heard this speech at least twice, but you'll hear it again."

"Mom," Narcissa sighed.

"No," Druella said softly. "Hogwarts is a big responsibility. You are now on your own and it may seem scary at times, but your father and I are always a piece of parchment away. Not only that but you have your two sisters who will always be there for you and if they aren't you let me know. And you also have that wonderful young man, Lucius, and I'm sure that you can turn to him for help."

"I understand mom," Narcissa said slowly.

"You must also know that grades are highly important in this family. Your sisters both get incredibly marks and we expect the same if not better from you." 

"I know," Narcissa said as she rolled her eyes slightly.

"And try your best not to get into trouble," Druella said softly. "And that goes for the two of you as well," she said before turning to Bellatrix and Andromeda. "If I found out Bella that you are using this responsibility of being a perfect to your advantage your money privileges will disappear. And Andromeda if I found out anymore about you sneaking out of the Slytherin dorm and wandering the halls at night this time they will have my permission to use any means necessary to get the truth out of you."

"Okay," Andromeda said blushing under the gaze of her mother.

"And it better not be a boy," Druella said softly, "Now you girls need to get going."

Bellatrix and Andromeda nodded and both disappeared into the fireplace. "Goodbye, Mom," Narcissa said before she disappeared to platform nine and three quarters.

Narcissa appeared with her sisters waiting for her. "I'm going to the perfect compartment. I'll be saving you a seat at the Slytherin table," Bellatrix said before leaving the two girls behind.

"I need to find someone, but I'll save you a seat as well," Andromeda said before waving at her sister and leaving.

Narcissa sat on her trunk and pouted slightly. She didn't think her sisters were going to leave her so soon. "Cissy," someone said from behind her and she smiled.

"Lucius Malfoy," Narcissa said happily as she turned to face him.

"Saved you a seat," he said as Narcissa stood up.

"Thanks," Narcissa said as Lucius grabbed her trunk and began to pull it towards the train. "How was your summer?"

"I spend most of it at your house," Lucius said laughing.

"I know, but you haven't showed up for about three weeks," Narcissa said slowly.

"I was tied up," Lucius said with a frown.

Narcissa sighed and let his comment go. She knew the truth for the bruises were visible on his wrist.

"Let's don't talk about it, Cissy," Lucius said as they both got on the train.

"But I know the truth," Narcissa said quietly.

"And that's why I don't need to tell you what happened," Lucius said as he opened a door to the compartment.

"Hey Luc," a boy said happily as Lucius threw Narcissa's trunk on the rack.

"Hey Jack," Lucius greeted, "This is Narcissa Black," he said next as Narcissa stepped into the cart.

"Hey, Narcissa, I'm Jack Parkinson," Jack said before shaking Narcissa's hand. "It's good to finally meet you. Luc promised that you weren't like your sisters."

"I've been told I'm rather different then them," Narcissa smiled.

"Good," Jack said as Narcissa sat in front of him with Lucius by her side.

"Anyone else show up?"

"Rabastan is here, but he followed Rodolphus somewhere," Jack shrugged.

"Sounds like him," Lucius said as the door opened once again, "Hi Darlene."

Both Jack and Narcissa looked at the girl as she came in, "Hello Lucy." 

"This is my neighbor Darlene Demure, she's a first year," Lucius said softly.

"Hi Darlene," Jack said shaking her hand happily. "I'm Jack Parkinson, second year."

"Hello Jack," Darlene smiled as she sat down beside him.

"I'm Narcissa Black," Narcissa greeted.

"Yeah, you've stolen Lucius away from me," Darlene smiled. "He use to come over a lot, but then he disappeared."

"Sorry," Narcissa said blushing slightly.

"That's okay, I was too much of a girl for Lucy," Darlene laughed. "I use to make him play dolls."

"I rather like this story," Jack said with a sly look to Lucius.

"Oh, shut up," Lucius said coldly.

Narcissa smiled and the train drove off. She continued her conversation with her new acquaintances and actually found out a lot about them. Jack Parkinson was the fifth child in his family, and could get along with anyone. He was funny, loud, and rather crude. Darlene Demure may have been Lucius's neighbor, but that didn't mean that she always lived in the manor house close by. (In fact Narcissa couldn't see how they were neighbors at all for the Demure's manor was no where close to the Malfoy's). Darlene's father had died when she was three leaving her the only child of her mother. Her mother is a well paid writer for the Daily Prophet, because of this Darlene found herself traveling the world for her mother's column. Narcissa quickly learned that Darlene was about the same as Jack except most of her comments came out rude.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Narcissa felt nauseas as she stood with the group of first years ready to be sorted. She was right next to Darlene who looked like she might pass out the moment the hat touched her head.

"It's going to put me in Hufflepuff," Darlene whispered.

"No it won't," Narcissa lied. To tell the truth she wasn't that sure. What if the hat didn't but her in Slytherin? "My whole family is in Slytherin, but what if I don't get in?"

"I don't know," Darlene said as she took a deep breath. "If I don't get in Slytherin my mother said that I wasn't her child. Both my mother and father were in Slytherin."

"I think my sisters will disown me," Narcissa said quietly as suddenly her name was heard.

Narcissa froze briefly before she walked slowly to the stool. She sat down on the stool and soon found the hat placed gently on her head.

"Another Black it seems like I can't get rid of your lot," the hat laughed to itself.

Narcissa took a deep gulp and the hat continued. "I see that you are cunning, but you also have the makings of a fine Ravenclaw."

"I want to be in Slytherin," Narcissa whispered.

"I can tell that you'll do great things for that House—SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table erupted with cheers and she found herself walking to the table and collapsing in between her sisters.

"You did it," Andromeda smiled, as she padded her back.

"Did it give you the 'not another Black speech'," Bellatrix laughed as she nudged her sister in the arm.

Narcissa took in a joyous sigh before smiling at Lucius who sat in front of her. "Knew you be in Slytherin."

Narcissa nodded before her attention was stolen by the girl sitting beside Lucius. The thing that caught her eye was that she was sitting directly by Lucius practically falling into his lap.

"I'm Mythica Windle," she smiled at Narcissa.

"Narcissa Black," Narcissa said realizing that this was the girl mention in almost all of Lucius's letters.

Narcissa was about to say something, but the Slytherin table broke out into applause as Darlene was sorted into the house.

"That was easy," Darlene said before she said beside Jack.

"Told you, you wouldn't be in Hufflepuff," Narcissa laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"If we look at this logically, Cissy—may we look at this logically?" Darlene joked as her and Narcissa sat by the great lake.

"I agree, it needs to be looked at logically," Jack said quickly.

Narcissa groaned, "Fine, look at it logically."

"We've been here seven months and you just realized that you're sister is a crazy!"

"I've always known it just surprised me," Narcissa groaned.

"What did the Great Bellatrix Black do this time?" Jack said softly.

"Let's just say that I needed a little sisterly advice . . .

_Narcissa walked towards her elder sister, and plopped down beside her on the couch. "Hey Bella, do you have a minute?" _

_"Not exactly," Bellatrix said snidely as she moved her piece of parchment away from Narcissa. _

_"It won't take long I just kind of started something and I don't have anything—you know?" _

_"Ask Dromeda," Bellatrix said as she got up off the couch. "And seriously this isn't something to ruin my life with." _

_"Excuse me," Narcissa snapped. _

_"You heard me," Bellatrix growled. "I don't want to deal with your stupid problems. I have my own. Just because mom said you can waste your time bugging me doesn't mean you can." _

_"I just had a small problem," Narcissa_

_"You blow everything out of proportion and it's down right annoying," Bellatrix said as she moved towards the door._

_"I can't believe everyone was right about you!" Narcissa shouted. _

_"What are you talking about Narcissa?" _

_"Everyone here thinks you're a—"_

_"You don't think I know that, Narcissa! I want people to fear me. I could care less what everyone thinks about me," Bellatrix spat. _

_"They don't fear you," Narcissa said angrily, "They hate you! HATE YOU!" _

_Bellatrix growled before leaving the common room. _

_"Just walk away!" Narcissa shouted, before turning back to the quiet darkroom . . . _

Narcissa growled up to the sky as Jack and Darlene started laughing.

"Maybe she started too," Jack chuckled and Darlene threw a small rock at him.

"I can't believe you said that everyone hated her," Darlene laughed.

"It just came out," Narcissa said softly, "It only got worse."

_Narcissa growled before turning back to the common room. As her back was turned to the door and it opened slowly. "I don't want to talk to you any more." _

_ "Whoa, sorry Narcissa," Andromeda laughed as she walked more into the room. _

_"Sorry, I thought you were Bella," Narcissa sighed. _

_"She just left," Andromeda said breathlessly, "Thank you! I thought she was waiting for me again." _

_"Where were you?" _

_"Out," Andromeda shrugged. _

_"Andromeda, who were you with?" Narcissa asked silently. _

_"I can't believe it," Lucius said as he came into the room. _

_Both Andromeda and Narcissa stared at Lucius at shocked. _

_"Um . . . hi," Lucius said awkwardly. _

_"I was out with Lucius," Andromeda said quickly, "Doing homework in the library." _

_"What are you talking about Dromeda? You were with—"_

_"You in the library," Andromeda said with her teeth clenched. _

_"You guys aren't in the same grade." _

_"Yeah, but I needed help because I'm so stupid," Andromeda giggled as she moved towards the girls dormitory. _

_"'Night Dromeda," Lucius called as she ran up the stairs, "She's odd." _

_"You're all crazy," Narcissa said angrily. "Since when do you work with Dromeda on homework?" _

_"A couple of minutes ago," Lucius shrugged. _

_"She's lying isn't she?"_

_Lucius shrugged, "I need to get to bed . . ." _

Jack sighed, "Luc can be like that more then often."

"I know, but he wouldn't mention anything about Andromeda?"

"He's friends with her too," Darlene said softly.

"It just pisses me off," Narcissa sighed.

"Well, Luc is being odd lately," Jack shrugged.

"He's odd always," Darlene sighed.

"Not Lucius, I understand that he can be really good at keeping secrets. I'm mad at my sisters," Narcissa said quietly.

"You'll get over it," Jack shrugged. "I have tons of siblings remember? And you end up fighting all the time."

"But Bellatrix is becoming worse and worse by the day and Andromeda is sneaking out and keeping secrets," Narcissa said frustration.

"They aren't worth it," Darlene said quickly. "You have me, Jack, Rabastan, Lucius, Mythica, and Quinton. Everything's great who needs sisters."

"They were always rude to me," Narcissa said softly.

"Good, now let's go to dinner," Darlene said quickly as she got up off the ground.

"Good, I'm starving," Jack said as he got up. He then walked towards Narcissa, and pulled her off the ground.

They walked to the Great Hall. They were soon met by Quinton Smuggleton, a first year boy in Slytherin. He was rather shy, but after awhile he came out of his shell. Quinton was a big joker and had an awesome smile.

"Hey Quinton," Narcissa smiled as he moved into the crowd.

"Good day Narcissa," he smiled, "Darlene, Jack."

"Hey Quinn," Darlene winked as they walked into the Great Hall. All sat down at the bottom of the Slytherin table.

"So, how has the day been?" Quinton said happily as the food appeared in front of them.

"Narcissa had quite a day or night," Jack said as he began to serve himself some potatoes.

"The thing about your sisters," Quinton said softly.

"Wait you told him before me," Darlene said her fork waving her fork around, "So offended."

"He was the first one I saw today," Narcissa said as Rabastan came down to the table.

"Hey," he said as he piled some food on his plates.

"Not able to 'catch the act'," Darlene giggled.

"Rodolphus won't tell me if they're together," Rabastan said angrily. "He's my best friend we tell everything to each other and then here comes Bellatrix Black."

"She can be like that," Narcissa frowned, "She wouldn't tell me either."

"I think I might just give up. If he can't tell me, then maybe he's ashamed," Rabastan said frankly.

"I would be too if I was attracted to Bella," Jack said and they all laughed slightly.

"Hey ya'll," Mythica smiled as she came in followed by Lucius.

"Hey Myth, Luc," Jack said as they sat down.

"How is everything?" Mythica said as she grabbed a roll and began to eat it slowly.

"Everything's okay," Narcissa said softly.

"I heard about your sisters," Mythica said slowly.

"Lucius," Narcissa pouted before laughing.

"Sorry," Lucius winked.

"It's nothing. I'll get over it," Narcissa said waving her hand in the air.

"I hope it gets better for you," Mythica smiled. "Can you believe that schools almost over?"

"Not one bit," Quinton said with a laugh. "I don't even want to go home in a couple of weeks."

"Me neither. I have to go home back to my unmarried brothers," Jack groaned.

"I have to go back to my sisters too," Narcissa laughed. "You better come over this summer, Lucius."

"You think I'm going to stay home," Lucius said with a small chuckle.

"We should all do something this summer?" Mythica suggested happily.

"That would be awesome," Rabastan said loudly, "I want to stay away from Rodolphus this summer."

"I think it's all agreed we need to keep in touch this summer," Lucius said as he lifted his cup and they all gave a little toast.

-YEAR TWO-

Just like the year before Narcissa entered Hogwarts and quite frankly she was glad to get away from home. The whole summer had been an entire mess. Her whole family seemed to fight about everything. Narcissa blamed the whole thing on Bellatrix who ended up fighting over every little thing. It could be something as small as 'please pass the butter' and she would flip about how no one in the family could do anything themselves.

If that wasn't enough Andromeda was acting completely strange. She was getting letters from some random boy all summer long. She wouldn't speak of who it was and it drove Narcissa and Bellatrix crazy. Weren't the allowed to know who their sister spent so much time with? Worse then that Lucius knew who it was and he wasn't about to tell anyone who it was. He would just talk in hushed whispers about it to Andromeda. Andromeda didn't seem to like what he was saying for she would always storm off.

Narcissa was just glad that school had come when it did. She was now a second year and her sisters had absolutely no time for her. Narcissa was busy with school work and that kept her away from her sisters. Andromeda was on the Quidditch field when she wasn't sneaking out of the dormitory to meet some random boy. Bellatrix was doing her perfect duties that was unless she snogging Rodolphus Lestrange on that journey.

It was times like these that Narcissa realized she was the only Black sister without a man. Not that a girl of twelve needed a boyfriend, but Narcissa would've been more then happy to have a boy or at least one that liked her.

"You want a boyfriend?" Darlene asked as she leaned against her headboard.

"No, I just want a boy to have a crush on me," Narcissa sighed as she finished painting her toenails. "You know someone that worships the ground I walk on—like Rodolphus or Andromeda's mystery lover."

"First thing," Darlene announced and Narcissa knew she was about to get an earful. "Bellatrix is sixteen going on seventeen and Andromeda obviously is with a guy that she shouldn't be. Why would you want that?"

"Don't you want a guy to like you?" Narcissa asked quietly.

"Why would I want that?" Darlene laughed as her face turned bright red.

"You like someone," Narcissa laughed as she sat up on her bed. "Who is it?"

"No one," Darlene replied as she got up off her bed and moved towards the dresser and sat on it. "Plus he doesn't like me."

"It's Jack!" Narcissa shouted as she jumped off the bed.

"Oh, shut up Narcissa Black," Darlene growled.

"I knew it," Narcissa giggled, "I can't believe you like him."

"I don't know why I like him," Darlene groaned. "He's rude, crude, stupid, and I swear he likes you."

"No, he doesn't," Narcissa protested.

"He's always around you," Darlene sighed. "You're thin and blond. I have short black hair and I'm way too curvy for a twelve year old girl."

"Whatever," Narcissa laughed, "He doesn't like me not one bit."

"What makes you think that?" Darlene asked sadly.

"Because he flirts with you like no other," Narcissa pointed out. "He's the only one that laughs at your jokes."

"That's not true. Lucius laughs at my jokes," Darlene said as she blushed slightly.

"Lucius is weird," Narcissa stated. "My point is that Jack does things for you that he wouldn't do for me or Mythica."

"No one would dare to anything for Mythica," Darlene said coldly.

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked as she sat back down on her bed.

"Mythica would bite their head off," Darlene replied. "Haven't you notice?"

"We're not talking about Mythica we're talking about you and Jack," Narcissa said waving her hand in the air.

"I'm twelve years old," Darlene replied blankly.

"So you're not going to do anything about it?" Narcissa asked feeling rather annoyed.

"No," Darlene said dragging the word out for as long as possible. "I'm going to continue to flirt and maybe next year I'll see what I can do."

"Next year?" Narcissa groaned.

"Yes, I don't need a boyfriend right now," Darlene said as she moved towards the window. "You're the one who wants one." 

"I want someone to have a crush on me," Narcissa groaned in frustration.

"Enter Quinton Smuggleton," Darlene said with a laugh.

"Quinton likes me," Narcissa said as she sat up on her bed.

"Well, duh," Darlene said with a roll of her eyes. "My word it's the biggest crush I've ever seen."

"He is really attractive," Narcissa said with a sigh.

"Yes, he is," Darlene agreed. "With his wavy brown hair, dark blue eyes, and that perfect smile—I say he's right up on the list with Lucius Malfoy."

"Lucius is on your list?" Narcissa asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Of course, Lucius is on everyone's list," Darlene said simply. "Isn't he on yours?"

"I like Lucius as a friend. I've never really took the time out to 'check him out'," Narcissa said frankly.

"Uh-huh," Darlene sounded, "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"Okay, I have," Narcissa laughed. "But I think Quinton might be number one on my list because Quinton has an amazing smile and Lucius, simply, never smiles."

"Yeah right, Lucius always smiles," Darlene laughed.

"Not like Quinton," Narcissa argued.

"It's not like it matters anyways," Darlene shrugged. "Lucius already has a label and that label clearly states: Property of Mythica Windle."

"Mythica likes Lucius," Narcissa laughed.

"Okay, I can understand that you didn't notice that Quinton likes you, but not to notice that Mythica likes Lucius is just plain stupidity," Darlene said frankly.

"They're really good friends," Narcissa stated, "Lucius told me."

"There's a small bet when the 'really good friends' are going to get together," Darlene said blankly. "It's only a matter of time before Lucius realizes that Mythica has a crush on him and finds it flattering."

"Lucius going on a date," Narcissa said as she lay against her pillow, "I can't really see that."

"I think he'll be quite romantic. I mean he's already a sweet guy," Darlene said as she sat on her bed.

"You're the one that calls Lucius evil, manipulative, and power hungry," Narcissa replied.

"Yeah, but he knows how to treat a girl," Darlene said softly. "He carries your books, opens the door, pulls back your chair, laughs at your lame jokes, comforts you when sad, and he always buys the best gifts."

"Yeah," Narcissa smiled.

"What are you going to do about Quinton?"

"See where it heads," Narcissa shrugged. "I guess I could flirt back."

"You should," Darlene replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Cissy," Lucius said, as he sat beside her on the couch in the common room.

"Hey Lucius, how have you been?" Narcissa smiled as he leaned against the couch.

"Tired," Lucius replied frankly, "And you?"

"Here and there," Narcissa said with a sigh. "I was just working on my Transfiguration homework."

"Fun stuff," Lucius said quietly.

"You've been hanging around Mythica a lot," Narcissa said lightly.

"I can't get her to leave me alone," Lucius said with a small groan.

Narcissa laughed slightly, "Sorry."

"She's acting all funny," Lucius said, as he turned to Narcissa, "Do you know what's up with her."

"Not really," Narcissa smiled.

"Well, I hope she snaps out of it," Lucius said grumpily.

"Have you spoken to Quinton lately?" Narcissa asked shyly.

"Yeah, we talked about Quidditch," Lucius replied blankly.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "Always Quidditch."

"You like him, don't you?" Lucius asked, eyeing her slightly.

"Why would you think that?" Narcissa mumbled, before blushing.

"You do that is so cute Cissy," Lucius teased as Narcissa scooted slightly away from him.

"It's just a tiny crush," Narcissa mumbled.

"He likes you too," Lucius said as he got up the couch.

"How would you know?"

"He told me," Lucius said blankly.

Narcissa smiled before frowning slightly, "Lucius that was a secret?"

"No, it isn't. I was supposed to 'hint' it at you," Lucius laughed. "But why beat around the bush."

"So, he won't mind that I know?" Narcissa asked shyly.

"Why would he? I already told him you liked him."

"Lucius," Narcissa said angrily.

"Grow up Narcissa," Lucius said as he moved towards the boy's dormitory.

"In that case Mythica Windle likes you," Narcissa said smugly.

"I know that," Lucius laughed. "She's just acting like has a serious case of PMS."

"You knew?" Narcissa asked quietly.

"Who wouldn't?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Narcissa," Mythica smiled as she moved over to where Narcissa was sitting under a tree.

"Hi Mythica," Narcissa said happily.

"I heard you told Lucius I liked him?" Mythica asked as she sat down beside Narcissa.

"He already knew," Narcissa said feeling highly embarrassed.

"So he said," Mythica said lightly. "I was just afraid that you liked him."

"No, we're just really good friends," Narcissa laughed.

"Good," Mythica smiled. "I've like him since the beginning of our first year. I just didn't have the guts to tell him then you came along and I thought . . . well, you know."

"Nope, we're just friends," Narcissa smiled.

"I heard about you and Quinton," Mythica said changing the conversation.

"Yeah," Narcissa blushed. "I think we're going out."

"Not quite sure though?"

"No, we really didn't discuss it," Narcissa shrugged.

"I don't know what me and Lucius are doing," Mythica sighed, "We just continue to do everything like before. I don't think he wants a girl friend at the moment."

"I can't see Lucius dating," Narcissa laughed.

"Yeah, he seems like that kind that just wounds up married," Mythica smiled. "Here I am talking about marriage."

"You heard about Rabastan and Jack?" 

"They're fighting," Mythica nodded.

"Wonder what about? Lucius doesn't even know," Narcissa shrugged.

"Darlene," Mythica laughed.

"No," Narcissa replied with a stifled giggle.

"It turns out both boys have a little crush on the girl," Mythica said as she shook her head. "But Darlene stated that she's 'twelve years old and has no need for a boyfriend', can you believe that?"

"Actually I can."

"Who do you think she'll choose?" Mythica asked softly.

"Definitely Jack."

-Year Three-

Narcissa couldn't believe that she entered her third year already. It seemed like just yesterday she had the hat placed on her head and she was sorted into Slytherin. Life had been a jumbled mess her first year. All the sudden she was having stuff thrown at her. Stuff that she was unsure she would every use again, but you never know maybe one day she'll need to know the history of Hogwarts. Narcissa's first year had also proved that people were always right about her sisters. It took her awhile to realize how controlling and manipulative Bellatrix was. And sadly enough she finally realized how secretive and fickle Andromeda was. It was sad when she realized that she had nothing in common with her sisters.

Things hadn't been all bad her first year she had met a lot of wonderful people. She had met her best friend Darlene Demure. A girl that felt more like her sister then anyone else. Darlene may have been a little bit rude and crude, but it was rather funny at times. Narcissa would just take her comments as helpful criticism because to Darlene that was all they were. But what could Narcissa expect from a journalist's daughter.

Much like Darlene Narcissa met Jack Parkinson . . . who could be known as Lucius's only true friend and that's what Narcissa loved so much about him. Jack expected nothing from no one. He could do everything on his own and he only request was just for you to be a good friend. It amazed Narcissa how much Jack and Darlene were alike. Their sense of humor was almost identical. Narcissa had learned during her second year that the both of them had a crush on the other. She was wondering when the fact of their feelings would come out.

Narcissa had also met Rabastan Lestrange and just found him on the boarder line of insanity. One moment he would be kind and would make you smile, but then suddenly he would turn into some vicious beast. Rabastan could act so much like his brother in such an evil way, that it scared Narcissa. She would never say anything out loud about his weird mood swings, but she could tell that everyone else could notice.

Another friend that Narcissa was unsure about was Mythica Windle. There was something in the way Mythica acted that Narcissa had a hard time trusting. Narcissa knew that Mythica must felt the same way about her because they rarely talked alone together. But Lucius trusted and he liked Mythica, so Narcissa had no choice but to befriend the girl. Her longtime friend really seemed to like Mythica and Narcissa wanted to talk some sense into him, but she knew nothing would work. So as long as Lucius was friends with Mythica, Narcissa would try as well to be friends with her as well.

A person that Narcissa loved the most as a friend was Quinton, but that might have just been because Quinton liked Narcissa. It felt great to be like especially when she liked the boy back. They looked good together and he was so sweet to her. She remembered the day that they decided to become an 'official' couple. It was a Thursday in November and it felt absolutely perfect . . .

_"Hey Quinn," Narcissa smiled as she ran up to the boy, as he traveled through the corridor. _

_"Hey Cissy," he said before blushing slightly at her. _

_It was a couple of months before that both Narcissa and Jack decided that they would just flirt and see were it lead. But for those past months it would seem that something was eating Quinton away. _

_"Are you alright Quinton?" Narcissa asked as they slowed their pace. _

_"Narcissa, I wanted to ask you a question," Quinton said as he pulled her to a bench, and they both sat down. _

_"Ask away," Narcissa smiled as he took a deep breath. _

_"I want to go out with you, Narcissa," Quinton said nervously the question lingering in his wavering voice. _

_Narcissa could feel her face move into a bright smile, "Oh, Quinton I would love that." _

_Quinton smiled before kissing her lightly on the cheek. "This is wonderful," he smiled. _

_"I agree, Quinn," Narcissa said as she hugged him tightly . . . _

It had been four months since they began to go out and it was absolutely perfect—for awhile. Narcissa didn't know why, but she didn't think she liked Quinton that much anymore. At first it was fun and eventful, but now it was just lame and uneventful. Part of her wanted to tell Quinton how she felt, but every time she did she thought back to one fateful night . . .

_"Narcissa," Quinton said as they sat on a small couch in the common room. _

_"Yes," Narcissa said softly as she dropped her quill onto the small table in from of them. _

_"I want to kiss you," Quinton whispered. _

_Narcissa could feel her face go bright red and she slowly looked at the Quinton and smiled. "I would like that very much." _

_Quinton smiled at her before leaning in gently to her face. Narcissa shut her eyes, and waited until his lips fell onto her lips. It was a soft and awkward kiss, but if felt absolutely wonderful. He pulled away and they both were blushing with an awkward smile on their lips. _

_"I think I may be falling in love with you, Narcissa Black." _

Narcissa sighed as she thought back to his words. They were absolutely wonderful and everything a young girl—or a girl of any age—would love to hear. But Narcissa knew she couldn't exactly return the feeling especially now.

"If you don't like him then tell him it isn't working anymore," Darlene said simply as she threw her hair up in ponytail.

"I don't want to hurt his feelings," Narcissa sighed as she sat down on her bed.

"Then you're forced to stay with him your whole life," Darlene shrugged.

"I don't want that either," Narcissa groaned.

"Just go and get it done," Darlene demanded.

Narcissa nodded as she moved towards the door and left her dorm. She walked towards the common room hoping that she would see him there. She moved towards the open and heard two hush voices. Narcissa hid near the wall as she recognized both of the voices.

Inside the room Lucius and Bellatrix were both in a heated conversation. Both were standing in front of the blazing fire, which made both of their appearances seem evil. Bellatrix's eyes were blazing with intensity as were Lucius's pale gray eyes.

"You know who it is, Lucius, and I want to know," Bellatrix demanded.

"I'm keeping this secret in the up most confidence," Lucius smirked causing the eldest Black to growl.

"Who is my sister with?" Bellatrix asked coldly.

"Just some boy," Lucius said simply.

"I don't want to play games with you Lucy," Bellatrix replied curtly.

"You can't scare me anymore, Bella," Lucius said with an odd sense of happiness in his voice.

"I could tell that, Lucius," Bella said simply.

"I'm keeping Dromeda's secret," Lucius shrugged.

"Well, aren't you Mr. Wonderful always knowing the right way to treat a girl," Bellatrix laughed, "Why won't you tell me all about it Lucy Goosey?" Bellatrix giggled as she moved closer to Lucius.

"Seducing me isn't going to work," Lucius said as he pushed her away from him.

"You're going to end up just like me Lucius," Bellatrix snorted.

"No," Lucius said simply. "I'm not going to end up like you. Everyone hates you Bellatrix. There isn't a single person here that respects you they fear you. That's not what I want. I want people to respect me."

"Respect is fear, Lucius," Bellatrix laughed, "and someday you'll realize that."

"Cool," Lucius replied, as she walked away.

As she moved towards the girl's dormitory and once she was gone Narcissa came out of hiding.

Lucius turned to her, "Oh, hi Narcissa."

"Hey," Narcissa replied shyly before moving towards the fire to be by him.

"I guess you heard Bella and I," Lucius said as his eyes softened up to her.

"Yeah," Narcissa said quietly. "I get annoyed that you don't tell us, but you're a really good friend, Lucius."

"You think so?" Lucius replied as he sat down on the floor by the fire. "I'm so tired."

"Then go to bed," Narcissa suggested as he lay beside her.

"We haven't talked in awhile," Lucius said softly.

"No," Narcissa said happily. "You've been busy with Quidditch."

"Yeah," Lucius smiled. At the beginning of the year Lucius had tried out for Chaser and had the position practically thrown at him. "And you have Quinton."

Narcissa sighed, "Not for long."

"No," Lucius replied as he raised an eyebrow in question.

"I just don't feel for him like that anymore," Narcissa sighed.

Lucius smiled.

"Have you and Mythica decided anything yet?"

Lucius shook his head, before he shifted slightly.

"I miss you, Lucius," Narcissa sighed. "I miss my best friend."

"I miss you too," Lucius replied before they both leaned against the couch.

"We should do something fun this summer," Narcissa suggested, "Just like old times."

"I might be going to Greece with my mother," Lucius sighed. "She hates me spending so much time at home."

"That's still going on?" Narcissa asked softly.

"Yeah, just like always," Lucius replied blankly.

"Couldn't you—"

"Do anything? No, not unless I want to risk my future," Lucius said softly.

Narcissa smiled, "I think I'm going to go off to bed."

"Yeah, I should go off too," Lucius said as he got up off the floor offering her his hand.

"Thank you," Narcissa smiled as she took his hand and he pulled her up from the floor. It was then that Narcissa felt the spark that come when their hands met. Had she just imagined it? Or was she that tired?

"I'll see you later, Narcissa," Lucius smiled before moving to the boy's dormitory.

Narcissa nodded before moving to the girl's dormitory. But when she met the opening of the common room Quinton appeared smiling widely at her.

"Quinton," Narcissa said her heart sinking to her stomach.

"Yeah," Quinton smiled.

"We need to talk."


	6. Chapter 5 Realization

Chapter Five – Realization

Narcissa couldn't help but laugh as Darlene tumbled down the stairs. She fell with such a bang as she reached the bottom, and Narcissa was sure it hurt, but couldn't help but find the humor in it.

"It's not funny Narcissa!" Darlene shouted as she picked herself up. "Trust the Blacks to make awkward little tiny stairs."

"They aren't awkward, you just lost your balance," Narcissa corrected as she moved down the stairs to her friend.

It was the last week of their freedom and then they would both be back at Hogwarts. Darlene and Narcissa were living up their last week. Forgetting about sisters, parents, and boys! Well, not boys entirely. It seemed like a never ending concern for the two girls.

Narcissa's main concern was Quinton. He had become a different person the moment Narcissa broke up with him. He became almost vicious towards her; wouldn't speak a word to her. She wanted to be friends, but he wouldn't have it. Instead Quinton started going out with a Ravenclaw fifth year—an older girl—just to make Narcissa feel worse then she already did. He seemed to move on with easy as she found herself struggling to survive. It wasn't that she still liked Quinton, but the fact that he would treat her in such an evil way made it hard to go on.

Darlene's boy problem was one any girl faced at least once in their lives: how to finally get the guy? Darlene had finally decided that she was ready for a boyfriend Jack Parkinson was the right man for the job. The only problem was Jack had moved on. He flirted with other girls, took them on date, and started spending less time with Darlene. But he was the one Darlene wanted and she was going to try _everything_ to make him her boyfriend.

Narcissa chuckled as Darlene lifted herself off the ground, "When is Lucius getting here?"

"He said he'll be here soon. He just got home. He said he was going to floo right over," Narcissa said as they began to walk down the hall.

"I'm going to ask him about Jack," Darlene nodded and Narcissa gave a short laugh.

"He's been gone all summer," Narcissa said softly.

"Just because Lucius doesn't write you don't mean he didn't write Jack," Darlene said before Narcissa pushed her friend towards the wall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was a sudden crashing noise from the fireplace as it smoked violently. Druella was startled by the sudden noise and she flew to the fireplace to scrutinize the figure within.

"Sorry Mrs. Black," a voice spoke as a young man stepped out of the fireplace.

"My, my Lucius Malfoy," Druella smiled as Lucius stepped into the room. "You look wonderful."

"Thanks, Mrs. Black," Lucius grumbled s she examined him slightly.

"Your mother must be pitching a fit," Druella laughed as she stared at the boy's hair.

"All summer she told me to cut it," Lucius said as he ran his fingers through his now long white-blond hair.

"My daughters are absolutely going to love it," Druella said as she led Lucius from the room. "You look like a man now." 

Lucius blushed as he followed the woman who was like a second mother to him.

"I absolutely adore it," Druella added still chuckling at the sight of him. "And you've gotten so tall."

"You sound like my mother," Lucius said as he rolled his eyes.

Druella smiled as they soon came to the end of the hallway and stood in the foyer. "Narcissa Black a nice young man is here to see you!"

There was soon the loud noise of scrambling of feet. Darlene and Narcissa both came crashing into the foyer practically jumping on the young man in front of them.

"Mister Malfoy," Darlene smiled before pulling on his hair slightly. "Who gave you the right to have such pretty hair?"

"Oh, how I missed you, Darlene Demure," Lucius said sarcastically as he hugged the girl.

Narcissa smiled at her rather attractive friend. His hair fell to his shoulders and she had to admit it looked amazing on him. "You look good, Lucius."

"So do you Cissy," Lucius said as he hugged her tightly causing a weird sensation to fly through her body. _'What's happening to me?'_ She thought as he let her go. The two girls soon grabbed him by the arms pulling him to a new destination.

"How was Greece?" Darlene asked happily.

"It was sunny," Lucius said as they walked away.

"That's all you have to say. Did you even get us gifts?" Darlene joked causing Lucius and Narcissa to laugh.

"I haven't unpacked yet," Lucius smiled as they moved to a small sitting room. "You'll get your gift, Darlene."

"Did you do anything fun in Greece?" Narcissa asked as she sat on a small blue couch. Darlene sat in front of her on a large armchair and Lucius beside her on the couch. The act cause Narcissa to blush for some reason unbeknownst to her.

"Just ran around," Lucius said blankly. "Saw some sights, went swimming—it was a lot warmer there. The sun is almost always up."

"It's been raining here," Darlene groaned. "I want to know what caused you to grow out your hair."

"Somebody said it would look nice long," Lucius shrugged.

"Did you meet a girl?" Darlene laughed.

"I only met her once," Lucius replied. "Plus it pisses off my parents. My father would barely look at me when I got home."

"Is it a good idea to upset him?" Narcissa asked softly.

"Maybe not," Lucius shrugged.

"Let's not talk about this anymore," Darlene said quickly waving her hand in the air. "I need your help with something." 

"Well, what is it?" Lucius asked slowly.

"I'm ready to date Jack," Darlene stated.

"Jack's trying to move on," Lucius shrugged, but there was a small smile was present his lips.

"I know," Darlene groaned as she threw her head to rest on the back of the armchair.

"Have you told him how you feel?" Lucius asked.

"Of course not," Darlene laughed.

"Then continue what your doing," Lucius shrugged yet again.

"You're no help," Darlene groaned as she got up. "I'll be right back."

"Where is she going?" Lucius asked quietly as Darlene stormed out of the room.

Narcissa shrugged before turning to him. "Is Jack really over Darlene?"

"Not even close. He's trying to make her jealous," Lucius laughed. "I'm not allowed to tell anyone."

"You're telling me."

"Well, you aren't just anyone, are you Narcissa Black," Lucius smiled.

Narcissa wasn't sure exactly what to say, so she just blushed at his comment. She could feel his eyes bearing into her. Not being able to handle the situation Narcissa decided to change the conversation.

"Are you ready for school?"

"Oh, I have news," Lucius said excitedly. "I'm a perfect." 

Narcissa smiled, "That's not exactly a surprise, Lucius."

"That's not all . . . I'm Quidditch captain!"

"That's great," Narcissa said as she looked at the happy young man beside her. "But when are you going to have time for anything else."

"Well, school isn't important," Lucius said before the two of them started laughing.

"Andromeda mentioned that only you two plus Jack and Rabastan are the only ones left on the team?"

"Yeah, I know," Lucius groaned, "We need to find three talent people especially for the Seeker."

"Sounds tough," Narcissa said thoughtfully.

"Darlene told Jack she wanted to join the team and so did Avery," Lucius said quietly. "I think you should try out." 

"ME?" Narcissa asked loudly. "Are you crazy?"

"No, I've seen you fly," Lucius replied.

"I can't play Quidditch," Narcissa added softly, however, the thought was a nice one.

"Well, it's either you or Mythica," Lucius replied.

"Mythica is trying out for Quidditch?" Narcissa asked with a hint of distaste in her voice.

"Um . . . maybe," Lucius said awkwardly. "I told her not too. She is really bad. Not that I told her she was horrible, but she does."

Narcissa smiled, "When did you see her this summer?"

"She was at my house when I got there," Lucius said as he looked around the room nervously.

"You know there's something about her," Narcissa began, but before she could continue Darlene came back into the room.

"Sorry, needed a potty break," she laughed before she sat down again. "Now, where were we, Lucius?"

"You and Jack," Lucius smiled.

"Yes, now you are going to help me," Darlene stated causing Lucius to chuckle.

"All I can tell you is to not look desperate," Lucius said simply. "Start flirting with other boys, go out on dates with them, and act like you don't need Jack. You wouldn't want him to have any satisfaction, would you?"

Darlene nodded in disappointment, "I thought we were over this, you know?" 

"You're just going to have to try," Lucius shrugged.

"I guess you're right."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Darlene and Narcissa sat in quietly in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express both waiting for the train to take off. Neither said much only looked down at the magazines they had in their hands. Soon Andromeda came bursting into the cart looking between upset and amused.

"Did Lucius mention anything when he came to our house?" she asked before she sat beside her sister.

"He said it was sunny, blah, blah, blah. Nothing important," Darlene snorted.

"What are you talking about, Dromeda?" Narcissa said as she put down her magazine.

"About little Miss Windle," Andromeda replied as she stood up to look out the window of the train.

"He said she mentioned trying out for Quidditch, but that she was horrible and wouldn't make the team," Narcissa said simply. "You have nothing to worry about."

"He didn't tell me," Andromeda groaned as the door opened again to reveal Jack.

"He didn't tell me either," Jack replied angrily.

Darlene now became interested in the conversation and dropped her magazine the moment Jack came into the cart.

"What didn't Lucius tell you?" Narcissa said nervously.

"That he's going out with Mythica!" Andromeda groaned as she peered out the window. "See, he's standing over there with her?"

All the contents of the compartment moved towards the window pushing the others aside to get a better view. None could believe their eyes especially Narcissa.

There he was, Lucius Malfoy, standing as if Mythica was the only girl in the world. She was giggle at him twirling _he's_ now long white-blond hair with her right index finger. Her face was slightly pink and her eyes sparkled with excitement. It only got worse as Mythica stood up on her tiptoes to meet his pale lips in a kiss.

"Oh, wow," Darlene laughed.

"Sick is more like it," Andromeda snorted, "The Lucius I know would run away when ever you mention kissing tag."

"I'm going to ask him about this," Jack said, as he left the compartment.

Narcissa didn't say a word as she sat back down. She couldn't even hear the two girls discuss the new development. Instead she just began to bit her lower lip and think about what she just saw. He kissed Mythica—well she kissed him, but he didn't exactly stop. And why didn't he tell her? Weren't they best friends? And why Mythica Windle—that manipulating evil wench?

"What is his damage?" Narcissa asked angrily as the train began to trail off.

"What do you mean, Narcissa," Andromeda replied as she sat beside Darlene.

"I thought _I_ was his best friend," Narcissa said simply.

"It doesn't look like he told anyone, babe," Darlene shrugged.

"Mythica is such an evil wench," Narcissa spat, "Why would he go out with her?"

"Cissy, are you alright?" Andromeda asked as she lifted a brown eyebrow.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" Narcissa snorted.

Darlene couldn't help but smile, "How mad are you, Cissy?"

"Furious," Narcissa groaned as she started to twist her magazine up in her hands. "He could've told me! He came over last week! Mythica Windle! MYTHICA! The nerve of that—that—JERK!"

Andromeda laughed, "Who should Lucius go out with?" 

"No one," Narcissa stated, "He's my best friend—"

"Is he supposed to go out with you?" Darlene asked quickly.

"Well, I'm better then Mythica," Narcissa glared. Suddenly her face fell at the realization of her words, "That's not what I meant."

"When did my baby sister start feeling this way?" Andromeda teased.

"Shut up," Narcissa said as she looked out the window. "I don't like Lucius."

"Then Mythica can have him?" Darlene frowned.

"No, she doesn't deserve him," Narcissa spat angrily.

Darlene and Andromeda both erupted in a fit of laughter.

"I don't," Narcissa pleaded.

"Honey, you do," Andromeda said as she sat beside her sister. "Are you going to tell me when this happened?"

"There's nothing to tell. Nothing has happened," Narcissa said as she folded her arms protectively across her chest.

"I remember," Darlene said quickly. "It was last year."

_Narcissa came into the room with tears in her eyes. Darlene jumped off her bed. "Did you do it? Did you break up with Quinton?" _

_"What does it look like?" Narcissa snapped as she grabbed a tissue from the bathroom. "He hates me, Darlene." _

_Darlene frowned before hugging the girl, "He'll get over it." _

_"He better," Narcissa said softly as she moved out of Darlene's grip. She then sighed as she looked at her hand. "Can I ask you something?" _

_"Shoot," Darlene said as she grabbed Narcissa more tissues. _

_"What does it mean when you feel sparks when you touch a boy's hand?" Narcissa said smiling slightly. _

_"Did you get them from Quinn?" _

_"No. Lucius was down there. I was sitting on the ground and he touched my hand. It felt funny—not a bad kind of funny. I can't describe it," Narcissa sighed as she fell upon her bed. _

_Darlene smiled before she sat on her bed. "You know what it means, Cissy."_

Narcissa shifted uncomfortably on the bench she sat on. "Will you guys just drop it?" 

"Ooh, you felt sparks," Andromeda teased as she hugged her sister.

"It was nothing," Narcissa said as her own realization began to hit her.

What was it with Lucius? He always made her feel special and as if she was the only woman in the world. She was sure that it wasn't his attention to make her feel this way, but every time she was around him she could feel it. Narcissa knew that when he had touched her lately she would get butterflies in her stomach and a small tingle would flow through her body. Every time she would look at him it would be the same and it would only be worse if he looked over at her at well. It would make her heart rush. She couldn't handle it when he complimented her. It drove her insane when he said something so sweet. If that wasn't enough every moment the word Mythica escaped his lips she felt as though she would blast Mythica into the next dimension. Even she had to admit it: she, Narcissa Black, like Lucius Malfoy more then a friend.

"Oh Merlin," Narcissa said as she sunk lower into her seat. "I like Lucius."

"There you go," Darlene smile, "It's good to get it off your chest."

"But why him," Narcissa replied as Andromeda hugged her slightly.

"Because you two are perfect for each other," Andromeda stated as she stared out the window.

"Not that it matters," Narcissa sighed, "He has Mythica now."

"Then you'll just have to get him for yourself, now won't you?" Darlene giggled.

"Ruin their relationship," Narcissa said shaking her head. "I could never do that. Mythica is in _love_ with Lucius. I may not trust her, but I couldn't do that to her."

"That's what makes you the good sister," Andromeda giggled. "When it comes to me and Bella we'd bring her down."

"You just need a reason bring her down and fight for your man," Darlene said simply.

Narcissa nodded before she looked out the window. Thinking of the realization that she wished would just go away and let her be.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Jack it doesn't really concern you," Mythica said fervently as she straighten the tie Lucius was wearing.

"Lucius, why couldn't you just tell me? Are you guys ashamed or something?"

"We aren't ashamed," Mythica spat as she hit the black bangs away from her eyes. "We wanted to see if it would work."

"Yeah," Lucius said quickly. "It was nothing personal. I mean I didn't even tell Narcissa."

"Whoa," Jack laughed as he sat down in the compartment. "She's not going to like that."

"Lucius doesn't have to tell her everything," Mythica stated angrily.

"But they're best friends," Jack said quickly. Feeling slightly annoyed with Mythica's defensive attitude.

"Yes, and I'm his _girlfriend_," Mythica said as she sat beside Lucius.

Lucius just looked out the window ignoring his two friends as they fought. Lucius couldn't help but feel slightly confused. Mythica had become a different person the moment he asked her to go out with him. He wasn't sure why she was behaving this way? And why did she get so defensive when he mentioned Narcissa? Cissy was his best friend and that's why he talked about her so much. But Mythica would state that she was his girlfriend. He knew that. And what was with Jack? He was acting like Lucius chose the wrong girl. He could remember a conversation they had the year before . . .

_"You're seriously considering going out with Mythica?" Jack asked quietly. _

_"Well yeah," Lucius shrugged as he skipped a rock across the lake. _

_"I like Mythica. You know that?" _

_"Yeah," Lucius said before sighing. _

_"But she's a crazy," Jack laughed. "I know she's obsessed with you, but I she's wrong for you." _

_"If you keep talking about my love life I'm going to mention yours," Lucius threatened. This only caused Jack to sigh. _

_"I'm done talking about Darlene. We're talking about you." _

_"No, we're not," Lucius said simply. _

_"Mythica is so . . . ugh, you know?" _

_"She's liked me forever," Lucius shrugged. "And I don't think she's that bad either." _

_"If you're talking about how she's good looking I'll agree," Jack laughed, "But personality wise she's one step lower then Bellatrix Black. She's on PMS everyday of the week." _

_Lucius laughed, "She's nice to me." _

_Jack groaned, "Fine go out with her and I'll watch you become a mindless lapdog." _

_"Shut up," Lucius growled, "Or I'll mention Darlene." _

_"Then I'll mention who you really should go out with." _

_"What are you talking about?" _

_"Blond haired witch who knows all your little secrets," Jack said smugly. _

_"Cissy," Lucius laughed in surprise, "Me and Narcissa Black. She's my best friend?" _

_"Yeah, you like her enough," Jack shrugged. "And she's all you talk about." _

_"Cissy doesn't like me," Lucius said simply. _

_"Whatever," Jack laughed. _

_"Even if she does it wouldn't work," Lucius added quickly. _

_"Says you," Jack replied, "All I know is I like Narcissa a billion times more then Mythica."_

_"Unfortunately for you it's my decision." _

Lucius shook himself from his musing and turned back to Mythica and Jack. Maybe that's why Jack was so upset? Not that it was his business. And Lucius liked Mythica unlike any girl before except Cissy. But Narcissa was like a sibling—a good friend—right?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Narcissa sat between her sister and Darlene and the table; all stuffing their faces with the delicious food. Rabastan sat in front of them telling Darlene everything she should know about trying out for Quidditch and how he was sure that she would make the team. Jack sat next to Rabastan throwing Rabastan a few dirty looks on occasion. Narcissa couldn't help but notice how much this pleased Darlene. Narcissa turned her attention to Lucius and Mythica. Both were talking about their classes this year. Narcissa couldn't help but fell slightly jealous. Mythica was smiling all the while and Narcissa knew why—Mythica had finally gotten what she wanted. Suddenly Mythica turned to Narcissa. Narcissa could feel herself force a smile hoping that Mythica would think she was happy for her. It worked for Mythica smiled before giving Narcissa a wink as if to say, 'I finally made it!' Narcissa hoped Mythica's happiness wouldn't stay long.


	7. Chapter 6 What a Day

Chapter Six – What a day

He could stare helplessly at his photo album for days just staring deeply at what he saw before him. Maybe he was going crazy? But with everything that has happened to him in his short life he was allowed to go crazy. Horrible parents, miserable childhood, three crazy best friends, popularity based on fear, and now a dreaded fear that he had made the wrong decision. Who wouldn't go crazy with all of that going on?

Lucius groaned as he flipped another page in his photo album staring at the group he saw. It was of him and the Black sisters all smiling and waving. It was taken back when he was thirteen only a couple of years before. He was sitting in the middle of a nice new couch, Andromeda and Narcissa on either side of him, and with Bellatrix standing above him. Deep down he couldn't help but feel as if the girls were like sisters to him.

Flipping the page again he turned to see a picture of him and Bella standing beside a window in the Slytherin common room. She was smirking at the camera as he stared out the window. Bella was like the elder sister he never had. She was angry and defiant, yet Lucius felt nothing but the up most respect for her. Out of all the Black sisters she was his least favorite, but he did hold some love for her.

He looked below the picture to view himself and Andromeda laughing under a tree by the lake. She was sitting so close to him that almost everyone would think they were a couple. It was far from the truth. She was clingy and he didn't mind. They could talk about anything and had a best friend slash brother-sister relationship. Out of all the Black sisters she was the one he felt most 'sibling' like to, but all the love he had for her was strictly 'family' related and the same went for her.

Lucius turned to the next page and smiled as he noticed his picture with Narcissa. They were at the Black's annual ball. She was linking arms with him. Both smiling at each other and giving each other a look of absolute—something? That's what made Lucius so frustrated. He didn't know what that 'something' was. It was a look on both of their faces that he had only seen once in his life and that was between Mr. and Mrs. Black. But could it be love? Was Lucius really in love with Narcissa? Could he be? Then what did he feel for Mythica?

He looked at the next picture taken at the beginning of this year. He was standing with Mythica. She had the same look that Narcissa held for him as she looked up to him, but he didn't seem to hold the same look for her. What did it all mean? Lucius was going out with her and he swore he felt something for here. But was it? Or was it anything at all?

Lucius got up from his bed and groaned. Mythica was making his life miserable lately. She was being incredibly clingy. Suddenly she was there holding his hand, hugging him tightly, or trying to snog him around everyone. He didn't mind those things, but all the time—there was a time and place. Not only that but she hated all his friends—all of them. Darlene was too annoying. Jack mentioned Narcissa too much. Andromeda presumably liked Lucius more then 'friends'. Rabastan stared at her funny. Bellatrix wrote him too much. And Narcissa held a secret that Mythica didn't like.

Lucius wasn't sure what to do. It was getting down right annoying because they were his friends. He sighed as he threw on his shoes. At the moment it wasn't the thing that mattered. No, right now he needed to pick out the Quidditch team.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Narcissa walked down the corridors beside Jack and he was looking angrier then usual. "Do you think I'll make it?"

"You better," Jack said angrily, "Because there is no way that I'm going to be around with that wench any longer."

"What did Mythica do this time?" Narcissa sighed as they exited Hogwarts and moved towards the Quidditch field.

"I'm not allowed to talk about you around Lucius," Jack said as he moved his hands around his face in a mocking way.

"What is her deal?" Narcissa asked angrily.

"Lucius is like her puppy," Jack said angrily. "Except no one else gets to play with him or talk to him."

"Jack that made no sense," Narcissa chuckled as they sat down on a bench beside the field.

"Okay, but he's been my closest friend," Jack said as he growled slightly. "The other day she told Lucius not to hang around Rabastan that often because he gives her odd looks."

"That's because Rabastan likes her," Narcissa groaned. "What else has she done?"

"She reads Bella's letters before _Lucius_ is allowed to read them and she follows Andromeda when Lucius and Dromeda leave to talk." 

"That's a little extreme," Narcissa said calmly. "I heard Darlene isn't allowed to be friends with Lucius anymore?"

"Yeah," Jack said with a slight laugh. "I guess Darlene is too annoying."

Narcissa chuckled, "Mythica is crazy. What does Lucius see in her anyway?"

Jack made some kissing faces before laughing at Narcissa's disgusted reaction.

"Jack that's disgusting," Narcissa groaned.

"That's all they do," Jack said exasperated.

"Well it's nasty," Narcissa said as she rolled her eyes.

"I wish he would've asked you out," Jack said simply.

"What? Me?" Narcissa asked feeling rater surprised.

Jack blushed suddenly and turned his attention to other Slytherins coming out onto the field.

"Jack what is it?"

"Lucius likes you," Jack said shyly.

"What?" Narcissa laughed before blushing.

"He does," Jack replied angrily. "And he keeps denying it, and denying it."

"But that's insane," Narcissa laughed. "He's never mentioned anything about that before."

"Of course not," Jack laughed cruelly.

Narcissa smiled lightly, "It doesn't matter he has Mythica."

"But you want him too," Jack said before Narcissa made a small choking sound.

"What? I do not," Narcissa added defensively.

"Are you sure about that?" Jack said as he raised one of his dark eyebrows.

Narcissa blushed, "So what? I'm allowed to like him if I want."

"Then do something about it!"

"You do something about Darlene and I'll do something about Lucius," Narcissa said defensively.

"What?" Jack asked as he jumped up from the bench.

"You know exactly what I mean," Narcissa said blankly.

"You're just scared to do anything about Lucius."

"What?" Lucius asked as he walked over to the two.

"Nothing," Narcissa said quickly as she blushed furiously.

"Yeah," Jack agreed.

"I swore I heard my name," Lucius said softly.

"Just telling Jack how you wanted me to try out, so I'm here," Narcissa smiled.

"That's great," Lucius beamed. "I was getting worried that I would have to make Mythica Seeker."

Narcissa's face fell, "Seeker?"

"Yeah," Lucius said, as Darlene came over as well.

"I can't be Seeker," Narcissa laughed.

"Yeah you can," Lucius smiled. "It's all planned. Andromeda and I discussed it last night. Well I have to get it started."

Narcissa watched as Lucius walked away.

"Seeker? You didn't say I was supposed to be Seeker!" Narcissa shouted as she hit Jack on the arm.

"You're fast," Jack laughed as Darlene came over.

"Come on, Cissy," Darlene smiled, "You know can do it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucius sat beside Narcissa in the common room. They both laughed as he hid the Quidditch list from her.

"Why can't I see it?" Narcissa giggled as she tried to grab it from him.

"Because I'm going to post it in exactly three minutes," Lucius laughed as Narcissa tried to grab it from behind his back.

"Come on," Narcissa laughed as she practically fell on him.

"Lucius," Mythica said as she moved over to them. "Narcissa," she added briefly.

"Oh . . . hey . . . Mythica," Narcissa said as she moved slightly away from him.

"Have you posted the list yet?" Mythica asked angrily.

"No," Lucius said as he shook his head.

"Well, you might want to get it over with."

"Mythica I said I was sorry," Lucius said as he got up from the couch.

"Whatever," Mythica said as she stole his spot.

Lucius rolled his eyes as he posted the list on the bulletin board. The moment it fell on the board he was violently pushed away.

Darlene was the first to shout before hugging Rabastan who was right beside her. "We're beaters together!"

Narcissa smiled as she moved to the list. Avery soon padded her on the back, "We're on the team."

Narcissa smiled, and stared at the list wondering what she had made.

Parkinson – Keeper - returning

Lestrange – Beater - returning

Demure – Beater - new

Malfoy – Chaser - returning

Avery – Chaser - new

A. Black – Chaser - returning

N. Black – Seeker - new

Narcissa couldn't help but scream. "I'm the Seeker!"

Everyone gathered around Narcissa and hugged her and congratulating her.

Lucius soon threw his arms around her and her whole world went blank. "I thought you didn't want to be Seeker."

"Shut up, Lucius," Narcissa giggled as she hugged him tightly. She quickly glanced at Mythica and shed didn't look too happy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Narcissa almost threw up. Why did she sign up for Quidditch? It was her first game and she felt as though she was going to fall into a million pieces. She had never felt so nervous in her life.

"Alright," Lucius said happily as he moved around the team. "It's just like practice. Just don't mess up and don't get scared. I mean come on its Ravenclaw. Their team isn't that good this year."

"He's right we watched them practice last week and they were pathetic," Andromeda said simply.

"Let's just kick some raven butt already," Darlene said as she jumped up off her bench and moved towards the door.

"Okay let's go," Lucius smiled and the rest of the team followed her.

Narcissa moved to the door, but before she could Lucius grabbed her hand. "Are you nervous?"

Narcissa looked down at their connected hands and smiled. "I'm a little nervous."

"We'll take care of you, Cissy," Lucius smiled. "I'm not going to let you get hurt." 

Narcissa smiled as he squeezed her hand slightly before letting go. "Just look out for that Snitch."

Narcissa nodded before they both left the room. Her heart was pounding as they enter the field.

They joined of the rest of the team as they were told the rules of the game.

"Malfoy I want a clean game."

Lucius nodded and they all took off into the air. Narcissa clutched onto her broom and watched as people flew by.

The whole game was a blur. She just tried to catch the snitch. She wanted it to be over as quickly as it began. Occasionally she would hear an announcement of the score and was quite surprised to find that Ravenclaw was as bad as they suspected. Narcissa smiled as they Slytherins scored again and again. Then out of no where the snitch was in front of her and quickly into her hand. The game was over and Narcissa's mind slowly faded back into reality.

They all landed towards the ground and Narcissa was soon swarmed by her teammates. She was giggling uncontrollably as she was met by congratulations. Then before she could get away she was thrown up into someone's arms.

"I told you that you wouldn't get hurt," Lucius smiled as she hugged her tightly.

Narcissa felt her heart stopped as he hugged her closely in a way he never had before. Lucius chuckled as he looked up into her face. "Positively amazing that's what you are, Cissy."

Narcissa bit her lip as she looked directly into his face. "Lucius—I."

"Yes, Cissy," Lucius said as he unconsciously moved towards her face.

"I really like—"

"Darlene is snogging Jack!" Someone shouted and Lucius and Narcissa pulled away from each other.

In front of them Jack and Darlene were holding each other closely. They were kissing each other as if no one was around them. Lucius let out a low wolf whistle and they broke apart laughing.

"Darlene Demure, I love you," Jack laughed as he hugged her quickly.

"And I you, Jack Parkinson," Darlene laughed as he carried her off the field.

"It's about time," Lucius smiled as he let Narcissa down.

Suddenly Mythica came over to the both of them and moved Narcissa out of the way to force her lips upon Lucius's. Narcissa felt herself gag slightly as Mythica pulled away.

"Good game," Mythica said in a voice Narcissa hoped she would never hear again.

"Thanks Myth, but Cissy won it," Lucius smiled as Mythica turned to Narcissa.

"That reminds me," she smiled as Narcissa. "Can I have a word?"

Narcissa regrettably nodded and Mythica led her to the girl's locker room.

"That was amazing, Cissy," Mythica smiled as they came into the locker room.

Andromeda and Darlene were in front of them as they entered the locker room. Both were laughing loudly.

"Hey Mythica," Andromeda smiled as Mythica glared at her.

"Don't 'hey' me, Black," Mythica snapped as she turned to Narcissa.

"What are you trying to pull?"

"Excuse me?" Narcissa asked silently.

"You heard me," Mythica said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Leave her alone," Darlene said angrily as she moved between the two of them.

"Shut up, Demure," Mythica said as she took a threatening step towards Darlene. "This is between me and the slut."

"Slut? Who are you calling a slut?" Narcissa asked angrily as she pushed Darlene out of the way.

"Um . . . the little boyfriend stealer," Mythica said curtly.

"What?" Narcissa asked trying to act as innocent as possible.

"You're hanging all over my boyfriend!" Mythica shouted angrily. "You were about to kiss him!"

Narcissa could feel her sister and Darlene's eyes on her, but she couldn't help herself. "Maybe he wanted to kiss me!"

"I don't care! He's my boyfriend!" Mythica shouted as she lunged at Narcissa, but Darlene held her back.

"Mythica calm down," Andromeda said calmly as she moved towards the group of girls. "So Narcissa likes Lucius can you really blame her?"

"Oh, why don't you shut up, you filthy muggle lover," Mythica snarled.

All eyes fell on Andromeda and she was licking her lips nervously. "How did you know?"

"Do you honestly think I would let you run around with my boyfriend and not do anything about it? I followed the two of you around. He would walk you down to the Hufflepuff dormitory. There he would leave you with Ted Tonks."

Andromeda bit her lip and stared at Narcissa and Darlene both of which were shocked. "How could you do that?"

"Lucius is my boyfriend and when he's sneaking out with another girl . . . well, I just couldn't handle that."

"But it's my life! Lucius had nothing to do with it!" 

"You're Lucius's friend," Mythica snapped, "You're all Lucius's friends. And I hate you all! How could you all conspire against me to have this slut take my boyfriend?" Mythica shouted while pointing at Narcissa. "You're all horrible. You're a slut! And you Darlene are so annoying! Andromeda you're a muggle loving fool! Jack is a pain! Rabastan is just plain stupid! And Bellatrix is too disturbing! You all are over!" Mythica shouted as she moved towards the door.

"Don't any of you talk to Lucius," with that she left leaving three shocked girls.

Andromeda broke into tears as she ran out of the locker room.

"Why would she ruin our day like that?" Darlene asked as she bit her lip slightly.

Narcissa gave a sad look before sighing. "I almost kissed Lucius."

Darlene smiled as she hugged Narcissa. "And I snogged Jack Parkinson!"

"I'm so happy for you, Darlene," Narcissa smiled. "But I have to talk to Lucius and my sister."

"Oh, yeah," Darlene said before sighing. "You don't think Dromeda is actually dating Ted Tonks?"

"I don't care," Narcissa sighed, "I just want my sister to be happy."

Narcissa left the locker room without even changing. What a day it had turned out to be: won the Quidditch game, almost kissing Lucius, Mythica telling her off, and now her sister's secret boyfriend was nothing more then a muggle. Narcissa sighed before moving into the castle.


	8. Chapter 7 Flashbacks

Chapter Seven – Flashbacks to Tragedy

Narcissa wasn't able to stop her tears it was an impossible task. What had just happened? What did she just do? Why did she do that? Was she that stupid? Narcissa didn't know the answers to any of these questions. She just wished she could find a time turner and turn it all around.

"I'm so sorry, Lucius," she muttered to the retreating figure her sobs crushing against her throat. Lucius continued to walk away without turning back to her.

Her mind raced to figure out how this began. But that was too easy. It had all began several weeks ago when she ran down to the Slytherin common room in search of her sister. Andromeda's love life had been spread all over school quickly by the wonderful Mythica Windle and Narcissa knew that she had to find Andromeda. And that's were this began . . .

_Narcissa made her way slowly into the Slytherin common room only to be met by the sound of two familiar voices arguing with each other, which something that hadn't been done in years between her sister and her best friend._

_"How was I supposed to know that Mythica was following us?" Lucius asked loudly as Andromeda paced in front of him. _

_"She's your girlfriend! Couldn't you tell her some lie to where we were going?" Andromeda said quickly as she fell beside the fireplace. _

_"Like what?" Lucius groaned, "Do you honestly think she'd believe anything I tell her." _

_"I can't believe this!" Andromeda shouted. "I trusted you with this! My deepest secret and now everyone knows! This is your entire fault Lucius Malfoy!" _

_Lucius looked enraged at her comment, "MY FAULT, THIS ISN'T MY FAULT!" _

_Andromeda growled, "It is and you know it!"  
_

_"Do I look like Mythica Windle to you? Does it look like I do anything that goes on in that crazy head of hers? No, it doesn't. I kept your secret! I kept it!"  
_

_Andromeda growled, "Now everyone here hates me! HATES ME! You know what they're calling me? Andromeda Black the muggle lover! Andromeda and the mud blood Ted Tonks the secret lovers of Hogwarts!" _

_Lucius turned his now cold gray eyes on Andromeda and she scooted back slightly. Narcissa couldn't remember Lucius ever looking at someone in that way in her entire life. He looked so cold and almost evil as if he was going to do Andromeda some great harm. _

_"If you were so ashamed of him," Lucius said before pausing dramatically, "Maybe you shouldn't have been with him." _

_Andromeda shook slightly at the coldness of his voice. He continued, "May I ask how he feels at this moment? Is he crying in his common room wondering why Mythica let his secret slip? Or is he secretly glad that your relationship can go public? I bet he isn't ashamed. I bet he doesn't even know that you care how everyone feels about the two of you? You're a whore Andromeda Black." _

_Andromeda let out a dry sob at his words, "Lucius, please—"_

_"'Please what? I get it. This is my fault! Me, Lucius Malfoy! Let's blame everything on Lucius Malfoy!" Lucius shouted. _

_Andromeda got up off the floor and ran off to the girl's dormitory. Lucius watched her go, before kicking over the table beside him. He then turned his attention to Narcissa, "What do you want, Narcissa?" _

_Narcissa moved away from the door and moved towards him. "She's just confused." _

_"Just great," Lucius said sarcastically. "You're going to blame me for everything as well! Go ahead then, yell at me!" _

_"It's Mythica's fault Lucius not yours," Narcissa said firmly. "I have to talk to my sister. I suggest you work out your issues." _

_"I don't have any issues," Lucius spat as Narcissa bit her lip. _

_"Then stop treating us like this," Narcissa said quickly. "You're letting her control your life!" With that she ran towards the girl's dormitory leaving a very confused Lucius Malfoy. _

_She dragged herself to her sister's dorm room. Narcissa had to force herself down that hallway when she wanted to run back. Run back to Lucius. She wanted to throw her arms around him and make that hate in his eyes vanish. Where had that hate come from? _

_"Dromeda let me in," Narcissa pleaded as she knocked on her sister's door. _

_Andromeda slowly opened the door with tears smeared onto her face. Narcissa rushed into the room as Andromeda slammed the door behind her. The room was vacant and she collapsed on the nearest bed. "Come sit."   
_

_Nodding slightly Andromeda sat down beside Narcissa leaning on her younger sister's shoulder. "You shouldn't have yelled at Lucius." _

_"I know, but I was just so upset," Andromeda said weakly. "He's mad at me, isn't he?" _

_Narcissa nodded before sighing, "Ted Tonks." _

_"Please don't patronize me, Cissy," Andromeda groaned as she fell against the bed, laying on it in defeat. _

_"I love him," Andromeda said as she took in a deep gulp of air. "I've loved him the moment I laid eyes on him. I knew he was the one. I just knew it." _

_"But—"_

_"He's a muggle," Andromeda laughed coldly. "I'm betraying our family. Lucius told me this when I first started seeing Ted." _

_"If you knew then why stay?" _

_"Because I love him, Cissy, and he loves me," Andromeda growled as she jumped off the bed. "I can't trade him in for a wizard whose blood is purer then mine. I wouldn't want a pure-blood wizard. I want this wizard who has stories about the most wonderful places and who knows how to live in this world." _

_Narcissa smiled at her breathless sister, "I won't tell mother and father. I will leave that for you when you're ready."  
_

_"You're not mad?" Andromeda said quickly. _

_"I'm disappointed," Narcissa sighed, "But I'm more disappointed that you kept this a secret Andromeda." _

_"I know," Andromeda sighed, "I'm not ashamed I'm just scared. What am I going to do Cissy when no one wants me around any longer? When my name is tarnished and our aunt burns my name off that tapestry of hers?" _

_"If you love him it should be enough," Narcissa shrugged. _

_"People are always saying that, but it isn't enough," Andromeda sighed as she sat back down beside Narcissa. "It takes hard work to be in a relationship." _

_"I won't desert you," Narcissa said before Andromeda hugged her tightly._

_"Would you like to meet him?" Andromeda asked as she let Narcissa go. _

_"Yes," Narcissa smiled as Andromeda pulled her out of the dorm. _

_"He's really nice," Andromeda giggled as she led Narcissa out into the hallways. _

_"I'm sure he is or Lucius wouldn't let you be with him," Narcissa smiled before frowning slightly. _

_"I should apologize to him," Andromeda sighed quietly._

_"I would let it blow over," Narcissa said softly as they made there way to the Hufflepuff dormitory. _

_"I shouldn't have snapped at him," Andromeda groaned, "He looked so angry. I have never seen Lucius look like that. He was so cold." _

_"I know," Narcissa said as she shuttered slightly. "I wonder if something is going on with him." _

_"It's been a hard year for him," Andromeda smiled, "I mean Mythica would drive anyone insane and not only that he's a perfect, Quidditch captain, and he has his O.W.L.S. that has to be difficult." _

_Narcissa and Andromeda made it to the Hufflepuff dormitory only to be met by a happy looking boy. He reached out for Andromeda and hugged her tightly. "Have you been crying?" _

_"Oh, it's nothing," Andromeda said as she kissed him on the cheek. _

_"Where is Lucius tonight?" Ted said as he looked over to Narcissa. _

_"We got in a fight," Andromeda said lightly, as he let her go. _

_"Oh, I see," Ted smiled as he wiped her dry tears from her cheek. _

_Narcissa smiled at his gesture and Andromeda turned to her quickly. "Ted this is my baby sister Narcissa." _

_Ted let go of Andromeda and reached his hand out to Narcissa. "It's good to meet you," Narcissa took his hand and smiled. _

_"It's good to meet you too, Ted. I only wish she would have told me." _

_"It was just something she wanted to keep secret," Ted said as he let go of Narcissa's hand. "With the way she was brought up and who I am." _

_"That's understandable," Narcissa agreed . . . _

Narcissa let out another shaky sob as she peered at Lucius's figure. That night when she accepted her sister's choice and saw the darkness in Lucius's is where this all began. It started that night and only continued when a week later she ran into Mythica once again . . .

_Narcissa was staring out at the warm fall night. She was relaxing with Darlene out at the outside corridor. It was peaceful until Mythica came laughing up behind them. _

_"I heard Lucius and you got into a fight," Mythica laughed, causing Darlene and Narcissa to turn towards her. _

_"That was a few weeks ago, Mythica," Narcissa said with a roll of her eyes. "In fact we made up and we been practicing Quidditch for the last couple of days." _

_Mythica growled as she glared at Narcissa. "Couldn't you just give up on Lucius?" _

_"Not on your life," Narcissa said irately. "You're ruining the Lucius we know and love." _

_Mythica rolled her eyes as she took a threatening step towards Narcissa. "You just can't handle the fact that I have him and you don't." _

_Narcissa moved away from Darlene who was trying to keep her away from Mythica, "Lucius doesn't love you and _you _know that." _

_Mythica's lips snarled, "Lucius has some deep feeling for me." _

_Darlene laughed slightly, "Must be indigestion!" _

_"Shut up, Demure," Mythica snapped angrily. _

_"Leave her out of this," Narcissa growled. "What makes you think Lucius has any feeling for you. We already know he doesn't tell you everything." _

_"What does it matter if he didn't tell me about Andromeda? Lucius doesn't have any deep dark secrets." _

_Narcissa didn't know why she said what she said next, but it came out abruptly. "If you think that he doesn't have any deep dark secrets then your mistaken." _

_"What are you talking about, Narcissa?" Mythica said as she shifted uncomfortably. _

_"What happens at Lucius's home that's Lucius's deep dark secret," Narcissa said angrily. _

_"Narcissa whatever it is I don't think you should say it," Darlene said as she pulled Narcissa slightly away. _

_"No, I want to hear what she has to say," Mythica said simply. "I deserve to know Lucius deep dark secret." _

_Narcissa laughed, "Lucius and his father don't get along well." _

_"That's it?" Mythica asked coldly. "They don't get along." _

_"You put it together," Narcissa snapped. _

_Mythica's eyes suddenly went wide and she stared out at Narcissa. Darlene even gasped slightly. "Narcissa, you need to stop." _

_"Are you saying that Lucius is being . . . abused?" Mythica asked her cold demeanor fading.  
_

_Narcissa finally realized the extremity of everything she had said and her face fell. She stared back at Darlene who looked shocked at Narcissa. _

_"It all makes sense," Mythica said softly. _

_"I know you hate me, but please do not tell him," Narcissa pleaded. _

_"Of course I couldn't tell him without him telling me," Mythica said sadly as she walked away. _

_Narcissa watched as Mythica moved away before turning to Darlene. She looked incredibly sick and was even shaking. _

_"Is he really?" Darlene said as she slid down the wall. "That's horrible. I had no idea." _

_"Please don't tell him I told you," Narcissa said as she took in a shuttered breath. _

_"Of course I won't," Darlene said simply. "I just don't think you should've said anything. What if Mythica tells him?" _

_Narcissa choked up, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." _

_"I won't say a word," Darlene said before she hugged Narcissa tightly . . . _

Ever since that day, Narcissa was terrified that Mythica would slip up, but eventually it seemed that she would never speak what she said about Lucius. In fact Lucius and Mythica became closer. Mythica even became a nicer person. That didn't last long, however, after a couple of weeks life went back to normal and Lucius just couldn't handle it . . .

_Narcissa sat beside Jack in the crowded common room. They were watching Darlene talk energetic to Lucius. Mythica was looking rather annoyed and Jack and Narcissa couldn't help but laugh at her. _

_"How long do you think it will take until she snaps?" Narcissa asked in a slightly whispered. _

_"Three seconds," Jack giggled. "Oh, there she goes." _

_Mythica leaned over Lucius to tell Darlene off. For one moment everyone believed that Lucius was going to do his occasionally ignorance of the problem, but instead he got up pushing Mythica off him. _

_"Mythica this has to stop," Lucius said abruptly and all eyes in the common room fell on them. _

_"Lucy," Mythica whimpered. _

_"Don't 'Lucy' me, Mythica," Lucius snapped, "This has to stop." _

_"What do you mean?" Mythica said as she sat up incredibly straight. _

_"What I mean is you can't be so rude to my friends." _

_"Lucius it's just—" _

_"No," Lucius said quickly. "Darlene is not annoying. She may bug you, but not me. I find her entertaining, and whenever I have a bad day she can cheer it up in a couple of seconds." _

_Lucius began to pace the room before turning in front of Mythica, "And Jack, you can't be angry at him. He's honestly my best friend. When we came here he was the reason we even met." _

_Mythica looked like she was going to say something, but Lucius continued. "Then the thing that was just too much is what you did to Andromeda. How could you throw her secret out into the world without her consent! And the way you treat Narcissa is absolutely disgusting." _

_"Lucius please," Mythica pleaded, but Lucius would not hear it. _

_"And one more thing if Rabastan likes you so much he can have you," Lucius said and the whole common room went still. "This is long overdo, but Mythica were over." _

_Mythica let out a dry sob and Lucius moved towards the door. Narcissa couldn't help it and she threw her arms around him. _

_"You finally did it," Narcissa whispered before falling in a fit of giggle. _

_"Oh, I see," Mythica said coldly as she got up. "This is all for her." _

_"Our break up is not for Narcissa," Lucius groaned as he let Narcissa go. _

_"Good because she told me that deep dark secret of yours," Mythica said in an angry passion. _

_Lucius turned to Mythica before glancing over at Narcissa. _

_"About your father," Mythica said coldly before Narcissa gasped slightly. Lucius turned to her knowing exactly what was said. _

_"Don't you dare say anything, Mythica," Lucius growled. _

_"What that your father abuses you? Oops," Mythica said before she left the common room, breaking into tears. _

_All eyes were on Lucius who did nothing but look down to the floor. He had never looked so venerable in his life. No one in the room looked at him with shame, but more with a look of pity and comfort. Lucius took in a deep breath before moving towards the door and leaving the common room the moment he was gone the room broke out into quick whispers. _

_Jack moved over to Narcissa and frowned. "You have to go after him." _

_"And say what?" _

_"You have to apologize or comfort him. Just do anything," Jack said he looked between angry and shock. Narcissa was even more surprised when a very inappropriate word left his mouth. "Why couldn't he tell me? All the bruises, the 'I don't know what you're talking about'—I've been so stupid." _

_Narcissa took a deep breath before moving to the common room door. She rushed out before running down the cold stone hallway following the sound of Lucius's footsteps. _

_"Lucius . . . come back . . . please," Narcissa called out as she rushed towards him. "I'm sorry!" _

_"How could you tell her that, Cissy?" Lucius asked quietly as he turned to her slowly. _

_"Lucius it just slipped out," Narcissa said quietly. _

_"So, you just told her without asking me," Lucius said coldly. _

_"Lucius I didn't want it to happen especially not like that," Narcissa said softly. _

_"I trusted you, Cissy," Lucius said angrily. _

_At that moment Narcissa mind flew back to several years ago . . . _

Flashback to Flashback

_Narcissa sat in front of Lucius as they played a simple game of chess. Lucius was of course winning, but it wasn't like Narcissa was paying attention. Her eyes were stuck on the huge bruise on the side of Lucius's face. Being the nosey little girl she was she let the question flow from her lips. _

_"Where did you get that bruise?" _

_Lucius froze, with Narcissa's Bishop squirming in his hand. "What?" _

_"That bruise where'd you get it?" _

_"At home," Lucius said shortly as he placed Narcissa's Bishop down in a pile with the rest of her pieces._

_"Did you fall?"  
_

_"No." _

_"Did you sleep on a rock?" _

_"Who sleeps on rocks?" _

_"I don't know." _

_"I didn't sleep on a rock." _

_"Then how'd you get it?" Narcissa asked slowly. _

_"My father," Lucius said bitterly as Narcissa looked at him in confusion. "Narcissa, you can keep a secret . . . right?" _

_"If it's worth keeping," Narcissa stated hearing her mother use this line many times. _

_"Well it is. My father is a very powerful man at least that's what my mother says," Lucius whispered. _

_"I'll keep it Lucius," Narcissa promised. _

_"When my father gets mad he hits me and sometimes it's a spell," Lucius said awkwardly. _

_"Like on accident?" _

_"No," Lucius said sadly, "On purpose." _

_"But that's not right!"  
_

Flashback to Flashback ends

_"Lucius it just slipped out," Narcissa pleaded as she made her way towards him. _

_Lucius opened his mouth to speak, but before he could Professor Slughorn came into view. _

_He had a look of pity as he stared at Lucius, "Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you, Mr. Malfoy." _

_Lucius sighed heavily before turning to Narcissa. He only gazed at her sadly and with that look he followed Slughorn away . . . _

Narcissa should have known that she was in trouble, but she kept hoping that he would come back and miraculously forgive her. Though he didn't and things only became far worse . . .

_Lucius came back into the practically empty common room. He looked highly upset as he peered at those that waited for him. Narcissa was sitting alone by the fire as Jack and Darlene sat in the couch in front of him. _

_"What did Dumbledore say?" Darlene asked as she got up off the couch to hug him. _

_"I'm going to have a full inquiry with the Ministry. I of course have to go home and be told that I'm a not allowed to say anything unless I want to be thrown into the next dimension," Lucius said bitterly as he moved Darlene off of him. _

_"They're sending you home?" Jack asked softly_

_"That's what I just said Jack," Lucius spat as he moved towards the dormitory. _

_"I'm so sorry, Lucius," Narcissa sighed as she looked up to him. _

_"You should be," Lucius said angrily as he glared at her. "All this time I thought you were my friend." _

_"Lucius, I am your friend," Narcissa said as she got up. "I just made a mistake. Mythica just makes so angry." _

_"You just made things worse!" Lucius shouted. _

_"I'm sorry," Narcissa pleaded as she took a wavering step towards him. _

_"That's all you ever have to say," Lucius said angrily, "I never thought I would say this, but I don't think I can be your friend any more." _

_Narcissa took a deep and unsettling breath before speaking her one worded question. "What?" _

_"I can't be with someone who's going to blurt things like that out," Lucius said coldly. "You're just as bad as Mythica." _

_"No, no, you don't mean that," Narcissa said as she found tears threaten to escape her eyes. _

_"But I do," Lucius said blankly. He's own eyes glassing slightly. _

_"Lucius she said she was sorry," Jack pleaded as he got up off the couch and moved towards Lucius. _

_"It's not enough," Lucius said coldly. "You have no idea what it will be like now. People will treat me different and my father—who knows what that's going to be like." _

_Narcissa practically threw herself onto Lucius, "No, no, no!" _

_"Narcissa, stop it," Lucius said as he shook her off him. "You knew this would happen." _

_Narcissa fell to the ground in a heaping mess. She couldn't control her tears as they streamed down her face. "Please, I love you." _

_The room went silent. Even Narcissa's tears seemed to stop for the moment. Lucius's breath went uneven as he looked down at her. "What?" _

_"I love you, Lucius Malfoy!" Narcissa snapped as she looked up at him. "Why do you think I would tell her something like that in the first place? I wanted her to see that she didn't truly know anything about you!" _

_Lucius seemed to shake as he clenched his face. "I told you along time ago why I thought relationships were pointless and this is why. You have truly hurt me Narcissa Black." _

_Narcissa felt her tears leave her eyes once again, "Lucius, please, we can work this out." _

_"No, we can't," Lucius said simply before he turned out of the room. _

_"Lucius don't go!" _

_"Narcissa the feeling was mutual," Lucius said, as he stopped in the door frame. "But I don't think it could work out now. I don't think I could ever look at you the same again." _

_"All because of this," Narcissa asked as she felt a sob choke up in her throat. _

_"Yes, all because of this," Lucius said, as he looked at her. "You were the only person I could trust and look what happened." _

_"Lucius, please, I need you!" Narcissa shouted as her sob released herself. "You've always been there." _

_With her words Lucius left the room leaving her on the floor. _

_Narcissa could only watch him leave and her eyes filled with tears. She sobbed violently as Darlene rushed to her side and Jack tried to pull her off the floor . . . _

And that is where she was now sobbing violently on the floor. She had messed up, she knew it and the whole world knew it. Narcissa had hurt the man she loved. Yes, she could say it. She was in love with Lucius Malfoy and he had claimed to feel the same for her. She had ruined everything. Her friendship with the boy was no more and whatever could've been wouldn't be.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucius was gone for weeks and Narcissa had fallen into the worse depression she could ever imagine. Her letters to him had gone unanswered the only way she heard about his trials were from her own parents. It was now Christmas break and Narcissa could only hope that with time things would get better.


	9. Chapter 8 Crazy little thing called love

Chapter Eight- Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Narcissa and Bellatrix stood at the top of the railing both craning down their necks to hear the loud harsh voices of their parents. They had been yelling for hours about Andromeda and her boyfriend, Theodore Tonks. It had been quite an argument. They had called her 'the stupidest daughter known to wizard kind' and all Andromeda had to say was 'because she was in love'.

Bellatrix sighed as she stretched back, cracking her neck in the process. "That girl is incredibly dense."

Narcissa turned her head to peer at her sister, "Bella she's in love."

"Love," Bellatrix said before she chuckled. "Love does not exist in our world."

Narcissa blinked as she watched her sister walk away from the railing. She followed after her, "Did you and Rodolphus get into a fight?"

"Rodolphus is a moron," Bellatrix stated angrily as she turned back and looked at Narcissa with a deep frown.

"What did he do?" Narcissa asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"He wanted to see other people," Bellatrix said as she let out a frustrated sigh. "Said that we've dated for a long time and it was time to see if we truly are the ones for each other. I loved him, but now I don't know. He wants to get back together, but I don't think I'll ever be able to absolutely forgive him."

Narcissa sighed, "He wants to know if you're the one. Isn't that a good thing?"

Clucking her tongue Bellatrix moved down the stairs, "That's like me saying Lucius only wants to make sure he doesn't want to be your friend."

Narcissa groaned and walked her way down to her sister, "It's nothing like that and that was just cruel."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "I still cannot believe that you told Mythica Windle and she told everyone."

"I know," Narcissa said as she paced the room, "It was a moment of stupidity. I just hate her so much that I wanted to see her crumple into a thousand pieces, but of course she brought me down with her."

Bellatrix sat down on the bench facing the room that Andromeda was receive her lecture, "He'll get over it."

Narcissa folded her arms across her chest and moved to the small window to the left of Bellatrix, "I don't think so. You don't know what he looked like. He looked like he was about to exploded into flames. His eyes went cold and it froze me the moment I looked at them."

Bellatrix leaned back to rest her head on the wall behind her, "I've seen that look in him. It's wonderful, so full of power. Full of absolute control."

"You're odd Bella," Narcissa said as she turned around and leaned against the cold window.

"I like a man with power," Bellatrix said simply.

Narcissa chuckled before she groaned in frustration, "He hasn't written me back! I've sent him thirteen letters each about two pages long."

Bellatrix laughed cruel at his sister, "Let him breathe. Make him think that you want nothing to do with him."

"I'm not like you," Narcissa said simply as she ignored her elder sister's comment. "I can't believe I told him I loved him."

Bellatrix got up from the bench and walked to Narcissa. She stopped a couple of feet in front of her. "And that's where you messed up big time, Cissy. You used the word 'love' to tell him that you don't want him to leave you—to give up on your friendship. All you did was scare him away. Lucius Malfoy doesn't know what love is. How could he? An abusive father and a too frighten to do anything mother. How was he supposed to handle it?"

Bellatrix looked out the window and peered off into the distance, "I told Rodolphus I loved him. Three days later he told me that we should see other people just to make sure that we're right for each other. That's a lie. He just couldn't say it back."

"Bella I'm—"

"And you know what's worse, Cissy?" Bellatrix asked silently. "Love is what's going to tear our family apart and cause us all to choose sides."

Narcissa knew that Bellatrix was right and all she could do was sigh sadly. They stayed in silence for a couple of seconds before the door slammed open.

"YOU'RE ALL LIVING IN THE PAST!"

Andromeda had shoved herself out of the study. Moving quickly she threw herself out the front door without her winter cloak leaving her family behind her.

Her father ran out of the study and threw open the front door, "ANDROMEDA BLACK, YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

The Black family watched as Andromeda continued to walk through the snow to who knows where. She left without anything she owned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shivering uncontrollably Andromeda Black opened the window to the big spacious manor with shaking hands. With the small glass window half way open Andromeda squeezed her body into the manor and landed softly on the desk below the window. She then shut the window and turned to the room.

It was a large room full of all kinds of green. It was very tidy and was absolutely warm. She smiled as she lit up the room and ran to the door. She peered out to see if anyone was coming. Andromeda sighed before she cleared her throat and whispered loudly one name, "Lucius Malfoy!"

Andromeda waited a moment before someone peered out of one of the rooms on the left. Lucius blinked a couple of times before he exited the room, "Dromeda?"

"Sorry just to jump in like this, but I didn't know were else to go," Andromeda said with a shrug as Lucius ran a hand through his loose hair.

"Um . . . okay," Lucius said as he opened the door to the room he was in once again. "I was just reading in here if you want to talk . . . or something."

Lucius walked back into the room and Andromeda followed him. It was a small study full of random stacks of books.

"Sorry for the mess I've been stealing books from my father's study," Lucius said as he picked up a few books.

Andromeda watched him move around the room placing books on stacks and then picking them back up. "Lucius, I wanted to say sorry. I know I haven't yet and you're probably just surprised I'm here after our fight—"

"It's alright Dromeda," Lucius said with a shrug. "I know you didn't mean those things and I'm sorry for what I said as well."

Andromeda giggled as she walked towards him giving him a huge hug. "All is forgiven. Now can I stay here for a few days?"

"Why?" Lucius asked as she let him go.

"My parents are doing nothing but yelling at me. I couldn't handle it anymore," Andromeda said sadly as she threw herself down in a warn armchair.

"But why come here?" Lucius asked as he set some books down on the desk. "Couldn't you go to your Aunt's or Ted's?"

Andromeda let out a cruel laugh that was almost a complete compliment of Bellatrix's laugh. "My Aunt's that is absolutely crazy! I would never be except back into her house when I'm dating a muggle!"

"Okay, that was stupid on my part, but what about Ted?"

"I'm scared to tell him how bad its gotten at my home," Andromeda sighed, "He knows nothing about are fights and that the way I want it. Ted is a sweet boy and I know that he will be crushed to know that I'm going through this. Not only that, but I can't let him know that they hate him."

Lucius sighed as he leaned against his desk, "I know you hate to hear this, but you have to tell him that your family is never going to accept him. He's a muggle and you're a pureblood. In our society that's never accepted and it may never be. You're going to have to choose. Sooner or later you'll have to choose."

"I've already made my choice," Andromeda said simply, "And that's Ted. I've chosen Ted. I just have to wait till I'm old enough to move out. I know I'll never be able to see my family again and you, but it's the consequences. I'm in love, Lucius."

Lucius smiled, "Well, we'll not worry about that until the time comes, but as for now could I get anything for you?"

"Actually you can answer some questions for me," Andromeda replied as she leaned slightly forward in her chair.

"If they're in reason," Lucius replied slowly as he looked over at Andromeda.

"Alright then," Andromeda said as she sat up. "Why are you stealing your father's books?"

"Because I want them in my side of the house," Lucius said simply.

"So, you've recruited yourself to the area around your bedroom?"

"Of course," Lucius said coldly, "They never come down here and I can avoid them. I'm going to avoid them until they let me go back to school and the Ministry leaves me alone!"

Andromeda gave Lucius a small smile, "Is it really that bad?"

"I had to lie to the Ministry or else I would get killed. So I told them I have no idea what they're talking about. Of course they know it's a lie, but without my consent they can't do anything to my father. He leaves me alone most of the time, however, I did get the beating of my life when I came home. I was out for days. You can probably tell . . . right?" Lucius said as he pointed to the fading bruises on his face.

"But at least he's leaving you alone now?"

"Yeah, but I also receive nothing from now on," Lucius shrugged, "I'm just hoping that books don't cost so much next year. I'm wondering if I should just skip school all together and get a job?"

"Lucius that's stupid," Andromeda replied sadly, "You're the smartest kid in your grade. You need to finish school! I'm sure my parents will support you for the remaining school years?"

"That's too much to ask, Dromeda," Lucius said simply as he placed himself on top of the desk that was facing Andromeda.

"Why isn't your mother doing anything?"

"All she does is cry and tells me that this is my fault," Lucius said as he rolled his eyes. "She's such a coward. She lets him do whatever he wants to me and just deals with it. Her own son! It's pathetic."

Andromeda frowned, "But it's not your fault. We all know that it's Mythica's and sadly enough Narcissa's."

"Sadly enough I didn't have the heart to tell my mother that Narcissa was to blame," Lucius said with a shrug.

Andromeda nodded it was obvious to everyone that Mrs. Malfoy really liked Narcissa Black. So much even that she claimed her son would marry the girl one day if he knew what was good for him.

"You know she's really sorry," Andromeda said softly after a brief silence. "She does nothing but cry."

Lucius seemed to turn cold, "She should feel that way."

"Lucius," Andromeda snapped, "My sister loves you with all her heart. It was a mistake. How can you make her suffer like this?"

Lucius slid off the desk and growled, "Love is a foolish emotion that will always lead to this," he said angrily as he pointed to the door. "Love is what convinced my mother to marry that stupid man! Love is what brought me to this place! Love is what keeps my mother from ever telling him to stop! Love is what made me afraid to tell anyone what was going on! Love is what possessed Narcissa to tell Mythica my secret! Love is worthless and only leads to pain!"

Andromeda bit her lip at his words, "You're wrong, Lucius."

"Why? Has love been so wonderful to you now that it's forcing you to choose?"

"I see the good in it, Lucius Malfoy," Andromeda said coldly, "And so do you."

Lucius picked up a stack of books and moved to the window, "I can't forgive her; she's the same as everyone else." 

Andromeda sighed as she moved towards him. "Let it go and realize that she's the only one who will ever truly care for you. She always has."

Lucius nodded as he placed the books down, "I tried. I've tried to write her back millions of times. I've gone through stacks of parchment. But every time I write a letter I think back to what happened and how she told Mythica that. How she just blurted it out without a second thought. It comes into my mind at all times and I can't let it go—I just can't. I've tried and I still try because I lo—It doesn't matter."

Andromeda smiled at him, "Finish that sentence Lucius, please."

"No," Lucius snorted as he turned to the window.

"That's the reason you have to forgive her," Andromeda giggled, "How long have you loved her?"

"When I think about it I realize that it has been since the moment I met her."

Sighing contently Andromeda threw her arms around Lucius, "Lucy Goosey is in love."

Lucius blushed, "Dromeda stop calling me that."

"Just forgive her and you can see if she's the one and all that wonderful stuff."

Lucius sighed, "I don't want to get married . . . ever."

"Okay, I admit that 'the one' is a little overboard seeing as you guys have never actually had a relationship. However, Lucius, I doubt that you will end up like your parents when you marry."

"No one knows that," Lucius sighed.

"I do," Andromeda giggled, "Bella and Cissy both know as well. They know that you'll be great. Bellatrix has even mentioned a couple of times how she should dump Rodolphus just so she can marry you."

Lucius gagged as he moved away from Andromeda. "I'm tired of talking about this."

Andromeda nodded in agreement, "We have complicated love lives."

"Come on, I'll take you out to eat. You can fill me in on school and Quidditch."

Andromeda smiled brightly, "I would like that Lucius, however, you won't be pleased about Quidditch."

Lucius shook his head, "You guys suck without me."

"Hey, everyone's worried about you," Andromeda said in mock anger, "You haven't written a single person."

Lucius laughed, "I'll work on that."

With that said, Andromeda linked arms with Lucius as he led them out of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Narcissa heard the window crash followed by a rather nasty word. The sound made her jump from her bed. She flew from her room and made her way quickly to her sister's bedroom. Not bothering to knock she threw the door open and stared at the shocked Andromeda Black.

"You've been gone for five days!" Narcissa whispered roughly.

Andromeda gave a small smile before Narcissa moved more into the room. "I know you all are angry, but I had to get out of here."

Narcissa groaned, "So, you ran off without telling us where you were going."

"If you knew where I went you'd only come and take me away."

"You went to Ted's, didn't you?" Narcissa asked angrily.

"No, I didn't," Andromeda snapped as she moved to her window.

"Where did you go then?"

"None of your business," Andromeda said as she removed the cloak that she was wearing.

Narcissa peered at the cloak and recognized it immediately. "Lucius—you went to Lucius's house!"

"Keep your voice down, Cissy," Andromeda said as she slapped her hand across her sister's mouth. "I didn't know where else to go."

"But—Lucius," Narcissa said her eyes tearing slightly.

"I've been friends with him forever and I knew he would take me in."

"But we're in a fight right now," Narcissa said as she threw herself down on the bed.

Andromeda sighed, "I'm sorry, but what do you want me to do . . . ignore Lucius just because _you're_ angry at him?"

Narcissa shook her head and wiped her eyes with her right index finger. "No—how is he?"

"Miserable," Andromeda said simply, "I think he was glad to see another human being. He's really lonely with everyone ignore him."

"What do you mean by that?" Narcissa snapped in reply. "I've written him thirteen times!"

"I meant his parents," Andromeda said as she went to sit by her sister, "Plus the Ministry isn't going to let him come back to school until O.W.L.S."

Narcissa frowned, "So, I won't be able to see him till the spring?"

"Narcissa, you know he has no control over this."

Narcissa groaned and fell against the bed, "I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

Andromeda ruffled Narcissa's hair before giggling. "He's been trying to forgive you that is a good sign, isn't it?"

Narcissa sat up and smiled brightly, "Really?"

"I mean he's still really upset," Andromeda said honestly, "But I know that he'll forgive you. I know it."

"No one knows that," Narcissa frowned, "Our relationship was over before it ever began. I never got to be with him."

Andromeda gave a frustrated sigh, "Cissy."

"No, Dromeda, I'm right," Narcissa said in an awkward happiness. "I screwed up every chance I had with Lucius. Everything that could've been won't be. I'll never get to converse about our relationship or even argue about it. We'll never hold hands. Never hug each other as lovers. I won't be able to ever cuddle with him. Most of all I'll never get to kiss him to show him I love him."

Andromeda hugged her sister, "Narcissa, I know that Lucius loves you and he wants everything you mentioned as well. He wants to feel and believe that someone can actually love him."

Narcissa nodded, "I guess I will have to wait."

"Narcissa continue to be you," Andromeda said simply. "I can see that you've been talking with Bella and no offence, but she's not right in this area. Bellatrix will never understand what you feel for Lucius—never. I've seen it in your eyes, which sparkle whenever he's near. It's beautiful Narcissa."

Narcissa got up off the bed, "I just wish he could forgive me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was months and then there he was one weekend in May just standing in front of the common room door. Narcissa didn't see him as he came in for her eyes were focused on the window behind her. Then she heard the scream from her best friend Darlene and her heart stopped

"LUCIUS MALFOY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Narcissa turned from the window and stared at Lucius, who happened to be in Darlene's hug of death at the moment. A mixture of emotions flew through her body, pain, anger, joy, and sadness. She didn't know how to act or react to what she saw.

Others in the common room joined Darlene in welcoming their friend: embracing him, shaking his hand, smiling at him, and even pleading for forgiveness.

Narcissa watched as Mythica whispered in Lucius's ear. Her heart fell to her stomach as Lucius turned to her and smiled. Mythica laughed before throwing her arms around the boy. Why was he doing this to her?

With that gesture Narcissa fled the room unable to watch the reunion of Mythica and Lucius. It was too much. Here he was not forgiving her for what she did, but he could forgive Mythica as if nothing had happened between them.

Narcissa slammed herself on her bed and could feel the sharp trickle of tears threaten to escape. She took in a deep sigh and rolled over onto her stomach as she heard the door open.

"I saw you run up here," a deep male voice said as she sat down on Darlene's bed.

"Why do you think that is Jack?"

"Because he just let Mythica hug him," Jack said in a tone that displayed absolute obviousness.

"Why would he do that?" Narcissa snapped, "I did the same thing and he didn't forgive me."

Jack took in a big gulp of air, "Mythica testified on Lucius's behalf."

"What? That little hussy! Couldn't she accept the fact that it's over between them?" 

Jack laughed softly before padding Narcissa on the back. "She has a heart when it comes to Lucius."

"So, let me guess they're back together?" Narcissa growled as she sat up on her bed.

"Hardly," Jack said simply. "Lucius told me it was nice of her to say she made the whole thing up. It caused him to regain all the rights of a Malfoy, but he can't actually trust her again. He just wants to remain slightly close incase she goes crazy again."

Narcissa groaned, "So basically Lucius let her lie in court just so his dad wouldn't be mad at him?" 

"Lucius can't live by himself. If he did he'd have to quit school."

Narcissa frowned, "Stupid girl is going to be all over him again and he'll never forgive me."

"Mythica's going out with Rabastan thinking it will make Lucius jealous," Jack laughed as he stood up. "Give it time. Lucius just needs to work out forgiving you."

"I just want to be his friend again," Narcissa sighed as her head fell onto her pillow. "Just friends that's fine with me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucius didn't talk to Narcissa once when the O.W.L.S. we're on schedule and because of which she didn't see him once. Now she would have to go back home without saying she was sorry without him forgiving her and without the reassurance that they were friends again.

Narcissa sunk into her seat on the Hogwarts Express and let out a hurt sigh. Darlene turned from the compartment door and gave her friend a sad and knowing smile.

"You'll make it," Darlene replied before she left the compartment to find _her boyfriend_ Jack Parkinson.

Narcissa snorted as she turned to the window and watched as Lucius came up to Andromeda giving the girl a big hug. Biting her lip Narcissa sunk lower into her chair and let the tears spring from her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lucius Malfoy," Andromeda greeted as she was thrown up into a pair of muscular arms. 

"Andromeda Black," Lucius smiled as he let her down.

"You seem excited," Andromeda smiled as she raised one eyebrow to look up at her friend.

"Ecstatic," Lucius replied as he peered around the area.

"Looking for someone?"

"Yeah, where's your sister?" Lucius asked as he looked back down at Andromeda.

"Finally going to talk to her?" Andromeda asked as she smiled brightly up at him.

"More," Lucius said with a wink as he moved onto the train.

Andromeda shook her head unsure of what Lucius had in mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Narcissa sighed as she brought her knees up to her chest to bury her head into her hands and knees. She was about to sob her heart out when she heard the door of the compartment open.

"Did you find Jack, Darlene?" Narcissa asked her voice being muffled by her hands.

Darlene didn't answer, but instead sat beside Narcissa. The moment they sat down Narcissa knew that it wasn't Darlene not in the least. She recognized the way they sat, the way they fiddled with their thumbs, and the way they smelt . . . that one and only smell that was Lucius Malfoy.

Narcissa lifted her head from her knees and stared teary eyed at Lucius Malfoy. He was looking at her with his face screwed up and his left eyebrow lifted.

"Lucius, what are you doing here?" Narcissa asked quietly as she placed her feet, once again, on the ground.

Lucius took in a deep breath, "We need to talk."

Narcissa let out a hopeful smile, "Yeah?"

"I think I may have overreacted," Lucius said simply as he leaned more into his seat.

"Oh, no, not at all," Narcissa said as she suddenly sat up very straight, "You had every right to be mad at me."

"I acted like a child, Narcissa," Lucius said as he shook his head. "What I should have done was realize why you behaved in that way."

"How I behaved was stupid, Lucius," Narcissa disagreed, "If I truly had your best interest in heart I wouldn't have let my dislike for Mythica overshadow my love for you."

Lucius's face turned slightly pink as Narcissa mentioned love, "About that—"

Narcissa placed a shaky finger over his lips, "Yeah, about that—Lucius I know I upset you and even though you're in here talking to me I know it will be a long time before you truly forgive me. I can wait to see how you feel—I want to be your friend again."

Lucius remained silent for sometime as he stared at Narcissa's crystal blue eyes, "Is that what you want to be friends?"

"Of course, Lucius," Narcissa said quickly, her pulse rising inside of her, "Your friendship meant the world to me!"

Lucius bit his bottom lip as he looked at her with his eyes full of sadness, "I don't want to be your friend anymore, Narcissa."

Narcissa felt as if someone had slapped her across the face, "WHAT! THEN WHY ARE YOU IN HERE, LUCIUS MALFOY!"

Lucius scooted back slightly at her outburst. He stared at her as her face turned red and her glassy eyes finally let out what they had been holding.

"I have been nothing but patient with you, Lucius. I waited and waited and waited—I waited for you to grow up and say, 'Hey Narcissa I forgive you. Let's be friends' and now you don't EVEN WANT TO BE MY FRINED!" Narcissa argued her voice was shaking along with her body. Lucius couldn't help, but chuckle at her outburst.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Narcissa shouted loudly at him throwing her hand to his face.

Lucius caught her hand within his own before it ever met his face. Narcissa broke into horrible sobs as he just smiled down at her.

"Why are you being so cruel, Lucius . . . why?" Narcissa sobbed as Lucius let go of her shaky hand.

Lucius chuckled before he placed a hand underneath her chin forcing her to look up at him. "Calm down, Cissy, you're overreacting."

"Overreacting," Narcissa said angrily through her sobs.

Lucius rubbed his finger underneath her chin and smiled. "Yes, I said I didn't want to be your friend—"

"I kind of gathered that Lucius," Narcissa spat as she looked up at Lucius, and noticed the humor dancing in his eyes. "Why do you think this is funny?"

"Because I love you, Cissy," Lucius said catching her off guard.

Narcissa felt her mouth open in close. She didn't know what to say, so she continued to watch Lucius.

"Now, I'm going to do what I wanted to do when I came in here," Lucius demanded as he pulled her face slightly up to his.

"Lucius," Narcissa breathed slightly before Lucius placed his lips on top of hers.

Narcissa felt her eyes go wide as she felt Lucius's lips on top of hers. It was a whole new experience. An experience she thought would be lost to her forever. She smiled against his lips as she closed her eyes and brought her arms to rest against his neck pulling him closer to her.

Narcissa felt Lucius push away from her and she opened her eyes to stare up at his gray ones.

"I don't want to be your friend," Lucius said simply.

Narcissa giggled as she grabbed the back of Lucius's head and pulled him down to her once again kissing him with everything she had.

A low wolf whistle was heard coming from the doorway and Narcissa reluctantly let go of Lucius. They both turned in the direction of the laugh and noticed Jack and Darlene laughing as if there was no tomorrow.

"Do you mind?" Lucius replied slightly as he hung unto Narcissa.

"Actually we do," Darlene said as she walked in, "This is our compartment as well."

"You can find another," Narcissa snapped at Darlene.

Darlene blinked a couple of times before Jack burst out into loud outrageous laughter.

Narcissa turned her attention back to Lucius and stared up at his deep gray eyes. He winked at her slightly before kissing her lightly on the lips. As he let go Narcissa broke out into a fit of giggles throwing herself at Lucius and giving him a tight hug.


	10. Chapter 9 A little romance

Chapter Nine – A little romance

"Where are we going?" Lucius asked as he blindly followed Narcissa through her family's massive backyard.

"Somewhere we can chat," Narcissa smiled as she grabbed his wrist and looked into his eyes. She saw his concern and sighed, "We're just going over by the lake. I set up a little picnic thinking we could eat, talk, and cuddle."

"I thought_ I_ was supposed to set up _our_ dates?" Lucius inquired before he let out a short laugh.

"Because you're the man," Narcissa giggled, "That's what Bella told me. She said making you a picnic was letting you walk all over me. Can't we just catch up with food?"

Lucius smirked, "Only if it's good food."

Narcissa squeezed her hand around his wrist painfully before laughing. "You're just so cruel Lucius."

"Me?" Lucius mocked before they reached their destination.

"Yes, you are very cruel," Narcissa teased, "We start going out and then you forget that I exist for three whole days!"

"I wasn't going to invite _myself_ over," Lucius taunted as he watched Narcissa sit down on a small blue blanket.

Narcissa glared at Lucius before patting the space beside her.

"You're so romantic, Narcissa," Lucius teased as he sat down on the thin blue blanket.

Narcissa giggled before she leaned into him gently and stared off across the lake. "Do you want to talk or eat first?"

Lucius looked down at Narcissa before taking in a deep breath of fresh air, "What is it you want to know?"

"Everything," Narcissa said bluntly as she snuggled closer into him.

"There are a lot of people in the Ministry who dislike my father," Lucius started before he took another deep breath. "The moment they received word from Dumbledore about my—well let's call it my situation—they started an inquiry. They wanted to know exactly what was going on. Does that make sense?"

Narcissa nodded as she craned her neck to look at him, "They wanted to know about your situation and the truth behind it. Was it hard to talk to them?"

"Of course," Lucius said as he looked off into the distance. "The Ministry wanted every detail. Every memory I have. It was hard. To be honest Narcissa I've buried a lot of those memories and just kept them locked up. It was hard to bring up anything. Not that I could."

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked as she watched Lucius blink his eyes a couple of times.

"My father threatened me the moment I arrived home. He said if I told anyone he would cut me out of existence. My situation isn't something you go to Azkaban for Narcissa."

"So, you just let him scare you from speaking the truth?"

"Don't get mad," Lucius said softly, "I'm use to it, honestly, I am."

"I don't want you to be use to it," Narcissa said as she pulled herself away from him, and looked hopefully up into his gray eyes.

Lucius frowned at her and realized why he had always loved Narcissa. She always wanted to take care of him . . . to protect him. "I'm sorry."

"I can hate him, can't I?" Narcissa replied honestly as she stared into his eyes yet again.

"Of course," Lucius said giving a short laugh to lighten the mood.

Narcissa kissed him lightly on the lips, "Please continue."

Lucius closed his eyes before looking off into the distance again. "With that in mind I decided to listen to my father. He had already taken away my wealth and forced me into one wing of the house. I was afraid of what would follow. The Ministry was angry, yet some understood."

"Where was your mother through all this?"

"Distant," Lucius said the hint of anger evident in his voice. "She was angry for the scandal, for letting the situation loose, and for making my situation far worse. My mother and father are non-existent in my life now. They don't talk to me and they don't come down into my wing. I'm alone."

Narcissa frowned, "Come over more often."

Lucius looked into Narcissa's blue eyes and smiled, "I'd like that."

Narcissa smiled, "Now enough of this sappy stuff," she said as she waved her hand in the air. "Things will get better. We're together."

Lucius smiled before kissing the girl deeply, "Can I just tell you how wonderful you are?"

Narcissa pulled away from his face, "Of course you can."

Lucius chuckled before he looked over to the basket of food. "Let's eat."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Andromeda would you like something to drink?" Ted asked as he came back into his living room.

Andromeda nodded as she was handed a small glass of juice somehow Ted always knew what she needed. "Thanks Ted."

"No, thank you," Ted smiled as he sat down in front of her.

"I've done nothing," Andromeda laughed.

Ted smiled, "You've come to see me. That means a lot."

"I would rather be here, trust me."

"I do," Ted said as he sank into his chair. "I told my parents and they're ecstatic."

Andromeda smiled brightly, "That's wonderful!"

"My mother said she'll help you plan the whole thing," Ted said gently.

Andromeda let out a small giggle, "That's really nice of her."

"They're both disappointed about how your parents are acting."

"I can't tell them we're getting married in a year and a half. They think I've broken up with you."

Ted frowned before he got up from his chair and walked towards her, "That's alright. I just wish someone you knew would be at our wedding."

"I've talk to Lucius about it," Andromeda said as she watched Ted go towards the window.

"What did he say?"

"That it's my life and I know the consequences," Andromeda sighed, "He says that he cannot talk to me once it happens."

"Are you okay with that?"

"No," Andromeda said sadly as she slouched in her chair. "But it must be done."

"Dromeda he's your best friend."

"He says he'll come to my wedding, walk me down the aisle, and that he'll even stay for cake. He promised that if I ever needed anything he'll be there. Lucius is going to follow the pureblood tradition and I'm going to follow _our_ tradition."

Ted seemed to take it all in before smiling, "I guess I can handle that. I mean he seems like a great guy. I just don't want you to be upset for him leaving you along with your family."

"Bellatrix and I use to be very close and now she hates me. My mother keeps trying to set me up with every pureblood boy in the nation. My father won't even talk to me. He acts like I don't exist. Narcissa is confused about the whole situation. I already know her choice though. Lucius, who's always been a brother to me, will do as he's told and in my opinion he'll eventually marry Cissy." Andromeda finished her speech as she walked towards the window.

Ted wrapped his arms around Andromeda, "You still have me."

"That's what makes this all worth it," Andromeda smiled as she leaned into his embrace, "I'd give up everything to be with you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Bella . . . I'm sorry," Rodolphus said simply as he walked towards Bellatrix.

"If you know what's good for you . . . you'll stay away from me," Bellatrix snapped as she lifted her wand towards Rodolphus.

"I've done a lot of thinking," Rodolphus said ignoring her previous comment.

"So have I!"

"Bella you're being difficult," Rodolphus groaned.

Bellatrix lifted her wand higher, "What did you think would happen? You crushed me."

"I was scared," Rodolphus sighed, "I didn't know if I could handle _love_."

"Love isn't the problem anymore Rodolphus," Bellatrix replied as she lowered her wand.

Rodolphus lifted a black eyebrow, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"I don't think I can love you," Bellatrix said honestly as her eyes blinked a couple of times.

Rodolphus sighed heavily before heading towards the door.

"So that's it you're not even going to try!" Bellatrix shouted as Rodolphus turned to face her.

"I'm not going to fight with you, Bella," Rodolphus said angrily.

"I hate you," Bellatrix hissed.

"And I've realized that I love you," Rodolphus said blankly as he calmly left the room.

Bellatrix felt the tears began to sting in her eyes, but ignored them. Instead she turned her attention to her wand blasting a hole into the wall beside her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sun was slowly fading, but Narcissa wasn't ready to end her day with Lucius. She was leaning happily against Lucius's chest. "This is nice."

"Yeah," Lucius said happily as he kissed the top of her forehead.

"Let's not go inside," Narcissa suggested, "Let's just sit out here."

"We've been out here for hours, Cissy."

Narcissa looked up, and smiled brightly at him. "You're right, let's go in. Mom probably has dinner ready."

"You're feeding me again," Lucius laughed as he leaned against his hands.

"You've become too skinny," Narcissa teased as she tried to stand up, but Lucius pulled her back down. He pulled her in for a gentle kiss before letting her go.

"I love you, Lucius," Narcissa said as she stood up shortly followed by Lucius.

"Of course you do," Lucius said with a short wink.

Narcissa choked on her giggle as she gave Lucius a painful shove. Lucius laughed before lightly pushing her away from him.

"Lucius stop acting childish," Narcissa said in a mocked anger. She then proceeded to give him another sharp push.

"I'm childish!" Lucius teased as he lifted her and swung her around slightly.

"Lucius stop," Narcissa giggled before Lucius placed her down on her feet. "I missed you."

Lucius gave Narcissa a sad smile, "I missed you too, Cissy."

"I should have never told Mythica," Narcissa sighed, "Life was so boring without you."

Lucius kissed Narcissa lightly on the cheeks, "Believe me I missed you."

"Good," Narcissa blushed as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand, and they continued to walk towards her house. "But I guess it was a good thing.

"Telling her was a good thing?" Lucius asked as his left eyebrow went up.

"I've never felt closer to you," Narcissa said honestly as she moved closer to him, wrapping both of her arms around his.

"I'll be more open with you," Lucius suggested as they reached the house. He then proceeded to open the door for her and she walked in, closely followed by Lucius.

"That sounds wonderful," Narcissa smiled, "I would like to know everything about you."

"You pretty much know everything. My life is incredibly dull," Lucius said honestly as they made their way through the library and towards the dining room.

"I doubt that. I bet that Lucius Malfoy has some deep and horribly dark secrets," Narcissa said as they stopped in front of the door to the dining room.

"Yes, I have a horrible fetish of murdering everyone in sight. I have no self control," Lucius said as he rolled her eyes.

"You never know," Narcissa giggled as the door opened.

Druella blinked at her daughter and Lucius, "Where have you two been all day?"

"We've just been out by the lake, mother," Narcissa said as she grabbed Lucius's hand, and pulled him into the dining room. "Lucius's is going to eat over. Is that okay?"

Druella blinked a couple of more times before she smiled, "Of course it's alright. He looks like he's been starved." Druella padded Lucius on the back before the three of them sat down. "Your father is going to be a little late, Dromeda is on her way down, and Bella is going to be here soon."

Narcissa nodded as her mother continued to stare at Lucius and her daughter. "So . . . when did this happen?"

Both teenagers stared up at the older woman. Lucius seemed highly amused as Narcissa did nothing but blush.

"A few days ago," Narcissa said as she fiddled with her napkin.

"Well isn't this an exciting development," Druella smiled, "I just wish someone would have told me."

"I thought Cissy would," Lucius said as he peered at Narcissa.

"It slipped my mind," Narcissa blushed as she looked towards the dining room door. "Look its Bella!" 

"What is Lucy doing here?" Bellatrix growled as she took a seat beside her mother. "Don't you have your own house?"

"And pass up the chance to miss your charming personality, Bellatrix Black . . . never" Lucius grinned as Bellatrix snarled slightly.

"Oh, hush Bella," Druella said with a giggle, "Lucius and Narcissa our together now."

Bellatrix looked surprised before smirking, "Well, let's plan the wedding now."

Druella sighed, "Do not take out your personal life out on the rest of us."

Bellatrix growled before Andromeda walked into the room.

"Hello everyone," Andromeda smiled as she came over to the table and sat beside Lucius. "It's good to see you, Lucius."

"It's nice to see you as well, Dromeda," Lucius winked.

"They're going out," Bellatrix said sourly.

"I knew," Andromeda laughed. "Lucius told Jack, who told me, when I was down at Hogsmade."

"But you couldn't tell me?" Bellatrix asked coldly as she looked over to Lucius and Narcissa.

"It's not that big a deal," Narcissa said as she was bright red. "I just thought everyone would have figured it out by now. I mean we made up and I thought everyone knew that. I just thought with Darlene's big mouth you all would know!"

Lucius smiled at Narcissa, "Its okay Cissy."

Narcissa giggled, "Sorry."

"Well, I think it's time we start dinner, your father won't mind."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So you have your N.E.W.T.S. and you're planning your wedding? Dromeda you've gone a little crazy," Lucius whispered as they stood in the corridor of the Hogwarts Express.

"I know," Andromeda said sweetly, "Now you've promised that you aren't going to tell anyone?"

"You know this is hard," Lucius groaned, "I have Cissy now, she wants me to tell the truth all the time. How do you expect me to lie to her? I love her."

Andromeda smiled, "I know, but she's not someone I can tell. This is serious."

"I understand that, but this is Cissy, this is my girlfriend."

"I will try to tell Narcissa, but you have to understand how important this is to me. You've been a part of this since the beginning."

Lucius sighed before he hugged Andromeda closely, "Okay, but you have to understand that if I let Narcissa know it's because I love her."

Andromeda nodded, "Speaking of which, here she comes."

Lucius turned his head to see Narcissa walking towards them, "Hey Lucius, the perfect meeting is about to begin."

"Oh yeah, let's go," Lucius stammered as he grabbed Narcissa's hand and he let himself be pulled towards the meeting.

"This is going to be a great year. We're going out, we're on the Quidditch team, and we're both perfects. It just seems so perfect."

"Don't forget you have O.W.L.S."

"And you'll help me study. Won't you Lucius?"

Lucius flashed Narcissa a smile before kissing her cheek, "Of course, I find nothing wrong in helping you study."

"See this is perfect," Narcissa smiled.

Lucius sighed perfect always ends, but he would wait till then because for now things _were_ perfect and they were about to get better.

"Hey Luc," Mythica called as she came walking towards them. She held the brightest smile, but her blue eyes caught a glimpse of their entwined hands and frowned.

"I guess you like nosey-little-secret-tellers."

"Is that the best thing you can come up with Mythica," Narcissa laughed as she moved closer to Lucius.

Mythica made a face that could make anyone faint except Narcissa.

"Now move along Mythica. I wouldn't want to do something I would regret."

Mythica growled as she pushed pass them. Narcissa smiled in victory.

"As I said, perfect," Narcissa said before she gave Lucius a passionate kiss.


	11. Chapter 10 Perfection ends

Chapter Ten – Perfection Ends

How could one person look so thoughtful in such a peculiar position? Narcissa wondered as she stared happily at her boyfriend. She smiled as she watched him to chew on the back of his quill. Why hadn't she notice how thoughtful he was? How studious this man could be?

Lucius eyes were squinty as he read his textbook soaking in every word that was written centuries ago. His bond eyebrows were furrowed together giving him a look of control a look that told her not to disturb him. Blond hair would fall around his face and he would blow it away with one puff as he lightly took the quill out of his mouth only to place it back in position.

"Maybe you should cut it?" Narcissa suggested as she closed her book giving up hours ago on ever finishing her assignment.

Lucius looked up at her in confusion the limp quill only adding to this effect. "What was that, Cissy?"

"What's a girl supposed to think when their boyfriend would rather read about dead witches than give her any attention?" Narcissa teased as she grabbed her novel next to her.

Lucius let out a small chuckle as he took the quill out of his mouth and set it beside his book. "Sorry, I was reading."

"I never seen anyone read like you," Narcissa replied as she opened her novel. "So concentrated it's rather amazing."

"I know I'm boring," Lucius sighed as he ran his fingers through his loose blond hair.

"No, you're incredibly interesting," Narcissa giggled, "I can't keep my eyes off of you."

Lucius let gave off small blush, "I'll give up for the night?"

"No, no," Narcissa smiled as she moved the black ribbon bookmark off the page, "Your hair was started to annoy me. Every three seconds you would be blowing if off your face."

"Oh," Lucius said as he moved the hair out of his face again. "I'm not cutting it though."

Narcissa let out a giggle as she twirled the black bookmark around her finger, "You could at least tie it back." 

"Uh-huh," Lucius sounded simply as he leaned back against his chair.

Narcissa gently ripped the bookmark from her book and cut the edge with her wand. "Here use this."

Lucius looked at the bookmark, "I'm not wearing a _bookmark_ in my hair."

"It's not permanent," Narcissa teased as she got up and moved around him. "I'm just tired of it getting in your way."

"But—"

"No, Lucius," Narcissa smiled as she grabbed his hair and tied it back with her bookmark. "Now it won't get in your eyes, which will help with Quidditch as well."

"Jack's fault," Lucius surrendered as Narcissa moved back to her spot in front of him. "Not mine."

"Blah, blah," Narcissa sighed as she grabbed her novel, "I don't care. Someone needs to stop scores from the other team."

"Oh hush," Lucius complained as he moved his attention back to his book.

"So now you're angry?" Narcissa said as she lifted one of her blond eyebrows, something she had stolen from Lucius

"I have an essay due tomorrow," Lucius said calmly.

"More like next week," Jack said as he sat down beside Lucius. "Please tell me you find it annoying that Luc does all his work a week in advance?"

Narcissa giggled, "It's cute."

"See it's cute," Lucius said mockingly, but there was a hint of anger in his voice.

Narcissa gave off another laugh, "Oh, calm down."

"I'm perfectly calm," Lucius huffed, "I'm just trying to study, but people keep putting bookmarks in my hair and making fun of my study habits."

"Lucius," Narcissa said as he started to gathering his stuff up.

"I'm going to my room," Lucius snorted as he got up off the couch.

"Lucius," Narcissa called, but gave up when the door to the boy's dormitory slammed shut.

"Whoa," Jack laughed, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

Narcissa sighed and sank back into her chair. "He's been like this for weeks."

"Know why?"

"Haven't bothered to ask," Narcissa pouted as Darlene took Lucius's old seat.

"Well you should," Darlene suggested, "Because he's been stupid all throughout Quidditch as well."

"I noticed," Narcissa sighed, "Can I just walk into the room?"

"Yes," Jack said as Narcissa got up and walked towards the boy's dormitory.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Abraxas Malfoy," a smooth voice called from his office door.

Abraxas looked up from his work, and stared blankly as a man—well, you could call him a man—walked through the door, "Riddle?"

"Yes, we need to talk," Tom Riddle said as he sat in front of Abraxas desk.

"I haven't seen you since school and you're asking for favors," Abraxas snorted.

"Have you seen your son's O.W.L.S.?" Tom asked without bothering to listen to Abraxas former comment.

"No, we aren't on speaking terms," Abraxas snorted.

"That's too bad," Tom said as he sank into the chair with Lucius's file waving in his hand.

"What is it you want Tom?"

"I hardly go by Tom anymore," Tom laughed coldly, "But we need to talk Abraxas."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lucius tell me what's wrong," Narcissa pleaded as she sat down on his bed.

"Nothing," Lucius groaned as he sat down beside her. "I'm just stressed."

"Then take a breather," Narcissa suggested as she rubbed his shoulders lightly.

"And do what?"

"Take a walk," Narcissa smiled, "Let's go down by the lake?"

"Then people will follow us," Lucius groaned as she continued to massage his shoulders, "They never leave me alone especially the first years."

"They just look up to you," Narcissa cooed as she kissed his cheek. "Everyone does."

"Well, everyone needs to stop," Lucius groaned. "I'm a horrible person."

"No, you're not," Narcissa smiled again, "Now let's take a walk."

"Okay," Lucius said as Narcissa wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And carry me down there," Narcissa commanded as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Rather not," Lucius said simply as he felt Narcissa giggle into his hair.

"Come on you're perfectly capable of walking," Lucius complained, but lifted her anyway.

"But then everyone will see that you're busy and they'll leave you alone," Narcissa whispered into her ear.

"They'll leave _us _alone," Lucius corrected, "And I rather like that."

"Me too," Narcissa said happily as her carried her out into the common room, and out the door. "I like it when it's just the two of us."

"As do I," Lucius sighed as they made their way out. "But with being a perfect, Quidditch, school, and Dromeda—I have no time." 

"Dromeda, what does she have to do with this?" Narcissa asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Um . . . it's a secret," Lucius said shyly as he ceased walking.

"It's nothing serious?" Narcissa replied wondering why Dromeda would confide in _her _boyfriend.

"It's extremely serious," Lucius sighed as he looked over to Narcissa, who was still resting on his shoulder.

"Is it something to do with you?" 

"I'm brought into the mess," Lucius said slowly. "Let's just say that Dromeda and I are very close and I would do anything for her."

Narcissa frowned she knew this, but she wished it wouldn't be. As much as she loved Andromeda she wanted Lucius to herself now. No more teasing that her sisters would run off with him if they got the chance.

"I really wish you'd let me in," Narcissa pouted.

"I want too, believe me," Lucius said as he continued to walk outside.

Narcissa sighed, "Well, I will make Dromeda tell me what you won't."

"Please do," Lucius smiled as they reached the lake.

Narcissa nodded as he placed her on her feet. "You two have so much in common."

"And the truth comes out," Lucius said dramatically as he sat down patting the grassing beside him.

Narcissa let out a small smile as she sat right beside him. "You two do, you know?"

"I also know that I'm extremely in love with the youngest Black daughter. Not the crazy one and not the muggle loving one," he said as he grabbed her chin in his hand.

"You better not be lying to me, Lucius Malfoy," Narcissa smiled, "Because if you are you'll live to regret it."

Lucius smirked before placing his lips over Narcissa. Narcissa was somewhat surprised, but collapsed onto his lips as well. She could feel herself being pulled onto his lap, but their lips never left the others. They just continued to snog right there in front of the lake neither seeming to realized the amount of people around them.

"You didn't mention that your cousin was dating Malfoy?" They suddenly heard and they broke apart at the odd question. Their eyes fell on a group of first year Gryffindors: one was sickly looking, one was chubby and short, one had extremely messy hair, and one was Narcissa's cousin.

"Sirius what are you doing out here?" Narcissa growled as she crawled off Lucius's lap.

"I wonder what auntie would think if she knew what you were doing?"

"More then what your mother would think with the company you keep?" Narcissa snapped,.

Sirius growled, "At least I'm not—"

"Sirius Black, I have had enough of you," Lucius said as he stood up and peered at this little group. "Ever since I help that poor Snape boy the lot of you have been following me around—fifty points from Gryffindor."

One of the boys looked as though he would vomit, however, the one with the messy hair smirked.

"Each," Narcissa said as she stood up as well. They whole group looked shocked. "If you continue to follow us I will report you to your head of house. And believe me when I say that I will make your life unbearable. Now leave."

The group ran off and Lucius turned to Narcissa with a look of admiration.

"That is why I love you," Lucius said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Cause I scare first years?"

Before Narcissa could get an answer because Lucius pulled her in for another passionate kiss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, you are to rise to power and rid our world of muggles?" Abraxas asked slowly.

"You know of my power," Voldemort said simply as he watched Abraxas paced beside his window.

"You haven't told me what this has to do with my good for nothing son?"

"He is better then you," Voldemort said cruelly causing Abraxas to stop his pacing.

"Excuse me?" Abraxas replied coldly as he looked into the man's red eyes.

"He's almost as brilliant as I was," Voldemort said with a cold chuckle, "I need that kind of power. All O's except for one."

Abraxas looked shocked as he grabbed the file off his desk and peered at his son's grades. "How can this be?"

"Also heard that the way you treat your son left him with a rather interesting temper," Voldemort said as he leaned into his chair.

"How did this come to be?" Abraxas said to himself wondering why he ignored his son in the first place.

"He's very popular. Perfect, Quidditch Captain, everyone's role model . . . he must be extremely well taught in manipulation. Of course I give that credit to you."

"This is all a lie," Abraxas growled, "My son is nothing but lazy at home. Always reading or running around the grounds. If not that he's with that idiotic Black girl."

"Good match," Voldemort smiled, "Get your head back to earth and realize that your son has surpassed you in everything, yet he believes he needs your approval. I need you to convince him to join me before that old fool Dumbledore talk's nonsense to him."

"Dumbledore, what does he have to do with this?"

"That old man has seen the potential in your son, but I will not let him take over him so easily. Lucius has his demons."

"Do as you must."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Clearly you're not trying hard enough," Jack said simply as he pulled on his pajama bottoms.

"What? That was your fault and we both know it," Lucius snapped as he took the black bookmark out of his white-blond hair.

"You ran into me, Lucius," Jack said loudly as another boy nodded in agreement.

"Zach how could you possibly know?" Lucius groaned slightly.

"Everyone saw you ram into Jack," Zach laughed as he leaned against his bed frame. "You just had a blackout moment. We all have them from time to time. Even the great Lucius Malfoy."

The room burst into laughter as Lucius sat on the edge of his bed. "This is all crazy."

"You know what's crazy . . . Darlene," Jack said as he flopped on his bed. "She wants to spend every waking moment with me. A guy needs his alone time."

"Same with Cissy," Lucius groaned, "Except she wants to know everything. EVERYTHING! A man deserves his secrets."

"That's why I play the field," Zach said happily.

The room laughed once again before Jack turned to Lucius. "So, what are these secrets you are hiding, Luc?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So Jack just laughed when I asked him where he was," Darlene groaned as she waved her brush in the air. "I wouldn't have to follow him around if he told me where he was going!"

The room seemed to agree with Darlene automatically muttering things about 'men'.

"Well, Cissy, how was your date with Lucius?" One of the girls cooed in as Narcissa exited the bathroom.

"Lovely," Narcissa smiled as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Perfect Lucius," the girl sighed, "Sometimes I wish you didn't steal him from the rest of us."

Narcissa sighed, "I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Christie, but Lucius is far from perfect."

All eyes were on her and Narcissa soon became highly nervous. "What I mean is he has quite a temper especially when I try to pull something out of him."

"Luc and his secrets," Darlene said as she flopped down on her bed.

"I bet he has many," Christie said as she giggled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Maybe she shouldn't have laughed in his face, but Bellatrix couldn't help it, "Oh Rodie."

"This isn't funny," Rodolphus said as he took in as deep huff of air.

Bellatrix knew it wasn't, but she couldn't resist. "Repeat what you've just told me."

Rodolphus sighed, "Don't you dare make me say it again."

Bellatrix moved towards him mockingly, "Bellatrix Black, I've realized that you're the only girl for me. Leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life—"

Rodolphus pulled Bellatrix into a light kiss before letting her go, "You drive me crazy."

Bellatrix bit her lip, "I will only say this once, but you truthfully hurt me. I told you I loved you and you left."

Rodolphus sighed as he touched her cheek, "I don't know what I was thinking. It frightened me—I've been involved in something that I was afraid to get you in to."

Bellatrix raised a black eyebrow, "What would keep you away from me?"

Rodolphus reached into his back pocket, "I received this letter from a man who calls himself Lord Voldemort and he's been purging this world of muggles. Fighting for this cause is dangerous."

There was a glint in Bellatrix's eyes that excited and scared Rodolphus. "Why wasn't I invited in this cause?"

Rodolphus laughed, "I have no idea, but I know I can't choose it over you."

Bellatrix smiled as she grabbed the letter, "Maybe you don't have to choose either way."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Narcissa walked down the corridors. She received a message to meet Lucius by the Slytherin dormitory. She was rather excited that he was setting up something for the both of them. Making her way down another hall her eyes fell upon Andromeda standing close to Lucius.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes as she hid by the wall. Maybe now she can figure out what was going on.

"I know you want to tell Cissy, but we can't," Andromeda begged as she grabbed his hand.

"Look, I'm becoming too deep in this," Lucius sighed.

"Lucius, you've been my best friend. You've supported me through this all. I want someone I love there for my wedding."

Narcissa's face fell as she looked away from her sister and boyfriend, but soon went into the opening. "You're marrying TED!"

Andromeda and Lucius looked over to her as she stormed towards them. "This is the secret?"

"Don't be angry, Cissy," Andromeda said as she touched his sister's shoulder.

"No, you should have known," Narcissa spat, "The two of you keeping secrets from me!"

"Cissy it's nothing like that," Lucius said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "This is a very serious secret."

"You think I don't know that," Narcissa said as she released her arm from his hand. "She's betraying _my _family!" 

Andromeda suddenly stepped forward, "What would you do if Lucius was a muggle?"

Lucius's eye twitched and so did Narcissa's.

"But he's not."

"You'd runaway with him as well," Andromeda said firmly. "I see it in your face."

"Leave him out of this," Narcissa snapped as she pulled Lucius towards her. "Lucius is not a muggle."

"You're all she has left, Cissy," Lucius said stopping Narcissa from her rants. "And yes the moment she marries him we have to act like she's not part of your family. Andromeda will disgrace your name, but she is still your sister."

Andromeda snorted, "Thanks, Lucius."

"That's what's wrong with this," Narcissa sighed, "Dromeda's my sister."

Lucius pulled Narcissa into a deep hug and realized perfect just ended.


	12. Chapter 11Torn Piece of Parchment

Chapter Eleven – Torn Piece of Parchment

The short laugh was enough to throw Narcissa out of her musing. She glared over at Darlene as she recounted something hilarious to Lucius. His face lit up and he shook in order to hold in his laughter. No matter how angry Narcissa was she couldn't help but smile at him carefree demeanor.

" . . . It was rather hilarious. Jack just toppled over Mythica and sent them both flying into the mud. Mythica yelped so loud that I was surprised I could even hear her. It was bloody brilliant, Lucius, absolutely brilliant!"

Narcissa looked into Lucius's gray eyes and noticed how amused he was. "I wish I was there. Though she'd probably come run over—Lucius, Jack just tried to murder me!" Lucius's voice went extremely high as he mocked Mythica causing Narcissa to chuckle slightly.

Darlene choked up in laughter and hugged Lucius tightly. Narcissa felt a pang of jealously and wondered when did this happen?

Narcissa sighed as she got up from her seat and moved towards the girl's dormitory. How was it that everything had fallen apart? What did she do to deserve this?

Entering her room Narcissa slammed the door shut. She fell onto her bed and shouted angrily into her pillow. In a little over three days she severed most ties with her sister yelled at he boyfriend until he refused to speak with her and missed all her classes because she was too busy crying.

"This is stupid. This is stupid. This is stupid," Narcissa muttered as she rolled over to look at the roof. What was one suppose to do in a situation like this? Apologize to all parties involved or wait until they understand her views?

The door opened and Darlene walked in slowly, "Hey Cissy, Lucius went down to the library. I think it's time you see him."

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked bitterly.

"You were kind of harsh," Darlene said as she leaned against the doorframe. "With the whole 'muggle loving orphan', 'spawn of the devil', 'attention steal hog', and all those other weird disgusting things you called him. Where do you come up with all these things?"

Narcissa blushed, "Did I really call him an orphan?"

"And that he's parents hate his guts," Darlene said before Narcissa groaned.

"I was so angry at Dromeda that I totally forgot to use common sense," Narcissa said as she jumped up from her bed. "He's still mad at me, isn't he?"

"No," Darlene sighed, "He's disappointed in you. He thinks you're behaving like Bella and Mythica, 'a deadly combination' as he calls it."

Narcissa snorted as she ran her fingers through her hair, "It's just Dromeda is my sister and loving Ted will break up our family. I won't be her sister anymore. I have to pretend like I don't know her. Than if I support her my family will ignore me as well and not only that, but I would lose Lucius."

Darlene smiled, "That's so cute, Cissy. You're in love with Lucy Goosey."

"I don't know when I became such a jealous person, but it hurts that he kept this from me."

"Andromeda is a good friend of his," Darlene suggested as she watched Narcissa pace the room.

"I know," Narcissa growled, "But part of me wants Lucius all too myself. I'm tired of everyone always around. I feel like Lucius and I never have time alone. Everyone is so in love with Lucius! It becomes very tiresome."

Darlene let out a laugh, "You know why that is, right?"

Narcissa lifted a blond eyebrow a sign to have Darlene continue.

"My mother being a journalist helps me understand people's psyche. I think muggles call it psychology. Anyway, everyone behaves the way they do for a reason. Lucius can get along with anyone. His abrasive arrogance may put off some, but most find it addicting. You can't help but feel slightly powerful when talking to Lucius. It's as if his immense power rubs off on you."

Narcissa nodded, "But what does this have to do with everyone loving him?"

Darlene sighed, "You told me when he was young that he used this 'ability' to attract others to him. You mentioned that you clicked right away shortly followed by your two sisters. Even your mother and father gained a certain liking for him.

"That was the same for me. Lucius came over one day and I was automatically attracted to him. And my mother adored him just found him absolutely perfect. Even though I was so young when he suddenly disappeared it hurt more than it should.

"Jack told me that when Lucius entered the Hogwarts Express he and Mythica clicked instantly with him as well. Not only that, but the whole Slytherin House fell under his spell. Lucius makes friends with a simple smile. One 'hello' and you automatically want to know more."

Narcissa sighed, "That's all true. I mean when Lucius came into the study and offered to read my storybook to me I just couldn't say no. He was so nice, yet he held this air like he was better than me. I remember how open he was with me."

"His attitude is so addicting and yet," Darlene said before moving closer to Narcissa. "Weirdly enough Lucius doesn't have this affect at his own home. His father could care less that Lucius exist. His own mother sends him off to friend's homes, so she doesn't have to deal with him. Isn't that rather strange?"

Darlene paused as she tried to organize her thoughts, "I believe that Lucius needs love from other people to prove that he is in fact loved. Not that he'd ever admit to the fact that he needs approval and praise from others to survive, but I know it's true. Considering all he's been through it could only be true."

Narcissa took in Darlene's words before frowning at her reflection in the mirror. "I know, and I'll have to get use to it, but now with everything going on its hard. I just want him to know that I'm here for him."

"You're needy, Narcissa," Darlene said quickly. "It's the youngest child syndrome, so use to the attention. Lucius will come around he always does. If you want him to accept you, Narcissa, you're going to have to tell him what's wrong."

"Darlene, I don't—"

"Narcissa, he's in the library! Go and talk to him—NOW!"

Blinking a couple of times Narcissa moved towards the door only to pause briefly. "Thank you, Darlene."

"Anytime," Darlene smiled as Narcissa left the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucius sat at a lone desk in the dingy library. He was looking at a book that would help him with his Divinations—yuck—when a certain blond hair girl coughed to get his attention. Looking up with cold gray eyes Lucius snorted at Narcissa before turning his attention back to his text.

"Lucius don't be like that," Narcissa sighed. "I've come to apologize. I realize I behaved childish. I mean you were doing a good thing for Dromeda and I just became selfish and unreasonable. All those things I said were nasty and just plain cruel."

Lucius gave a small smile, "Honestly I thought it was quite funny. No ones ever called me . . . what was it—oh yes, a 'muggle loving orphan'."

"Why is it every time I get angry I become so—"

"Evil, derange, lunatic—"

"Enough," Narcissa pouted as she sat down in front of him. "This whole thing is just confusing me."

Lucius smiled a bit before regarding her seriously. "What are you talking about, Cissy?"

"How could Dromeda do this to us?" Narcissa whispered before she looked him directly in the eye.

Seeing how solemn she was Lucius couldn't help but stare into her eyes as well. This wasn't something he was sure he knew how to answer. He understood Andromeda's reasoning, but at the same time he knew exactly what Narcissa was going through.

"She loves him," Lucius shrugged, "And for her that's enough to leave her family, her wealth, and her respectability. It's quite brave." 

"I'm tired of her being so brave," Narcissa spat as she turned attention to the window behind Lucius. "I'm just so tired of her behaving like a martyr. I understand that she loves him . . . I really do, but what about us—her family?"

Lucius sighed as he leaned on the table closing some distance between them. "You have to understand that this is here decision and you have no part in it?"

"Why did you help encourage it?" Narcissa asked as she looked down at the table. "Why did you take her to him every night? Why let her get so close? Why would agree to go to her wedding? WHY?"

Lucius watched her shake her head throwing her blond hair from side to side. He slowing grabbed her chin and lifted her head up to look at him. "Narcissa, Andromeda means a lot to me. She is an excellent friend. Without her help I would have never forgiven you. Now it's time I return the favor."

Narcissa scrunched up her brow, "She helped you?"

"Last Christmas she came by," Lucius sighed, "And we had a decent talk and it made me realize how much I loved you." 

Narcissa blushed before Lucius began to stroke her cheek. "This is a lot to take in. I'm just so hurt that she'd confide in you and you'd keep secrets from me."

Lucius let his hand fall from her face, "Cissy it's not like I wanted to."

"And I don't know why I'm so jealous of everyone being around you," Narcissa groaned, "I thought this was going to be simple." 

"You thought dating me was going to be simple?" Lucius asked with a slight laugh.

Narcissa grinned, "No, but I was hoping it would be."

"Tell you what," Lucius said as he packed up his things. "Let's go do something."

"Like what?" Narcissa smiled.

"Anything you want," Lucius replied as he got up from his chair.

Narcissa got up from her chair and moved towards him. She threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "I'm sorry for being this way."

Lucius held her close, "You've done nothing wrong. I think you may have PMS just a tad, though." 

With a roll of her eyes, Narcissa punched him painfully in the arm. "You're such a jerk."

"I do try," Lucius replied as Narcissa moved out of his embrace with a glare plastered on her face.

Lucius moved towards the library door followed quickly by Narcissa. "Wait I have one more question," Narcissa called to him.

Lucius stopped and Narcissa continued, "Are you still going to Andromeda's wedding?"

"Yes, I'm going to walk her down he aisle," Lucius said calmly. "I never back out of a promise."

"You think I could go?" Narcissa asked shyly.

Lucius smiled, "I think Dromeda would like that a lot."

With a smile Narcissa grabbed Lucius's hand and they continued to walk down the hall.

"Now what did you want to do?"

"I can think of something," Narcissa teased as she started to pull Lucius towards the Hogwarts grounds. "I want to watch the sunset and stuff like that." Lucius smiled and let her lead the way.

They entered the chilly autumn night quickly and Narcissa led them to part of the brick wall. Lucius lifted her on top of it before getting on to sit beside her. "This is all you want to do?"

Giggling slightly Narcissa leaned onto his shoulder, "We haven't done this in awhile."

"No," Lucius agreed before kissing the top of her head, "We have not."

"Yeah, gag me," Jack said as he came over. "Your idiotic bird woke me up, Luc."

The couple turned to Jack. He was fuming while holding a very official looking letter.

"Sorry mate," Lucius shrugged as Jack handed him the letter.

"It doesn't even have the senders name on it," Jack said as he started to walk back to the castle mutter about the stupid bird and his nap.

Narcissa giggled as she watched Lucius open the letter. "Poor Jack."

"Yeah," Lucius said as he unfolded the letter. Narcissa watched him with interest as he began to read the letter and his face fell.

"What's wrong?"

"Bloody git," Lucius growled as he folded the letter up once again. "What in Merlin's name does he want?"

"Lucius," Narcissa asked as he placed the letter down and got up off the wall. "What's the matter?"

Lucius started rambling off words that Narcissa was pretty sure she never heard before. She gaped at him as he picked up the letter, "Can you believe the nerve of him?"

Narcissa jumped off the wall and grabbed the letter, "What is your problem?"

"My father wrote me," Lucius replied bitterly. "I can't even read that."

Narcissa gave the letter in her hand a horrified look and dropped it as if it were contagious.

"How can I even look at it?" Lucius said as he picked up the letter.

Narcissa grabbed it again, "You don't have too. Lucius, you owe him nothing. This horrible man ruined your life and you don't need to take anymore from him."

Lucius nodded and watched as Narcissa ripped the letter in half. She then shoved the piece of parchment into her outer robe. "I'll dispose of it for you."

Lucius chuckled at Narcissa before giving her a quick peak on the lips. "What would I do without you?"

"Die a slow and horrible death," Narcissa teased as she led him over back over to the wall. "Now let's watch the sunset."

With a smile they regained there positions on the wall. Though neither could quite enjoy the fleeting sun being replaced by the moon; instead both kept think of the torn piece of parchment inside of Narcissa's pocket.


	13. Chapter 12 We All Fall Down

Chapter Twelve – We all fall down

"Wasn't practice insane?" Darlene joked as they fell onto the soft leather couch of the common room.

"More than insane," Narcissa groaned as she stretched back her arms. "Lucius is overdramatic right now. I can't believe how crazy he is. He really wants the cup." 

"Don't blame him," Darlene sighed, "Do you remember last year? That was pathetic."

Narcissa groaned as she laid her head against the armrest. "Let's just do this assignment so we can go to bed."

"Alright," Darlene said happily as she looked at her notes. "Actually let's use your notes. I feel asleep half way through the lecture."

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "My cloak is right there, so check the pockets."

Darlene crawled her way off the couch to grab Narcissa's cloak. She emptied both pockets and groaned. "Narcissa, you have like a thousand pieces of parchment in here. Don't you ever empty them?"

"Oh, hush," Narcissa complained as Darlene began to unfold all the pieces one by one.

"When did she write this?" Darlene laughed suddenly. "'_Narcissa, you may think that everyone believes you're truly innocent, but you're not. Lucius will realize that you aren't the girl for him.' _Mythica's so ugh."

"That's from four months ago," Narcissa laughed as she grabbed the piece of parchment.

"This one's funny," Darlene addressed as she held up two halves of a ripped letter.

"Oh Merlin," Narcissa replied as she snatched it out of her friend's hand. "I told Lucius I'd throw this away."

Darlene grabbed it back, "Is it some kind of embarrassing love letter?"

"Darlene, stop," Narcissa said as she reached for the letter, but Darlene moved it away from her friend.

"It can't be that bad," Darlene teased as she unfolded the letter halves and placed them together. "_'I have it under good authority that you did extremely well on your O.W.L.S. For once in my life I can express with the up most confidence that I am proud of you, my son.' _Hold on! This is from Mr. Malfoy!" 

Narcissa grabbed the letter, "Does it actually say that. _'Who would have guessed that you'd become an intelligent young man. I know that we don't agree on most points, but there is something that must be done. You may have realized the difficulty of our situation since your outrageous outburst last year. As your father I have the right to do what I please. My influence far outranks your own and you will listen to exactly what I have to say. And you will accomplish precisely what I ask of you—'_"

"What a git," Darlene growled before she grabbed the letter from Narcissa. "'_You may have heard my son, of a great Lord Voldemort—whose ideas we as a family will support without disagreement. Lucius this man can offer you all the power in this new world we shall create. He needs your skills and support and you shall follow him blindly.' _What is he talking about?"

Narcissa took in a shuttered breath, "Over Christmas break Bellatrix would talk about these gatherings. She said they are held by a Lord Voldemort. He wants to rid the Wizarding World of muggles. The things Bella talks about are nasty and deranged."

"You mean the Death Eaters," Darlene said in a solemn whisper. "Bella's a Death Eater."

"Give me that," Narcissa snapped as she grabbed the letter. "'_In time you will understand the importance of what I ask you, Lucius. But remember this: if you do not do as I say everything you have shall be lost. This time there will be no ministry to save you, no Mr. Black to come to your rescue, and no weeping mother to defend you from my blows. You are weak Lucius. Remember this because it will be your downfall." _

Narcissa crumbled the letter in her hand, "What kind of man would write this?"

Darlene shook her head, "Did Lucius read this?"

"No," Narcissa said sadly, "And now I have to show him it."

"No, you don't," Darlene said slowly. "Lucius's doesn't deserve to know this. He'll be safe—"

"I'm not hiding this," Narcissa groaned. "He needs to know that he could be cut off from everything."

"His father is a monster," Darlene said sadly.

"He's worse than a monster," Narcissa said as she looked at the crumbled pieces of parchment in her hand. "I'll tell him after the game tomorrow. He'll need all his concentration to lead us to victory."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The locker room was dead silent as Lucius finished his plan of attack. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We better win this year," Avery said, "Because there is no way I'm leaving without winning and I'm sure Dromeda agrees."

"Agreed," Andromeda piped in. "We're going to win for redemption from next year."

"Well, as long as Lucius and Narcissa don't do anything stupid this time," Rabastan smiled.

Lucius rolled his eyes, "Let's just go onto the field. We aren't going to let Hufflepuff get the cup. I mean honestly its Hufflepuff. We can't lose to Hufflepuff. I will not lose to Hufflepuff!"

"Calm down Lucius," Rabastan laughed, "No reason to shout."

"Arthur bet money that Lucius won't win," Jack smiled. "And you believe him. Wholesome Weasley was just trying to push your buttons. It's not like a Weasley would ever to anything that would get them into trouble."

Lucius glared at his team, "Just go to the field."

The team got up and walked towards the exit. Only Narcissa stayed behind and gripped Lucius's hand. "Um . . . Lucius, I wanted to say good luck."

Lucius looked down at her confused, "You look upset. Are you alright, Cissy?"

Narcissa felt herself bring a false smile to her lips, "I just want to wish you good luck. I know how much you want to lead this team to victory."

"Well, thank you," Lucius smiled before kissing her forehead lightly. "Now just catch that Snitch as fast as you can."

Narcissa nodded before he moved to the door, "AND!"

Lucius's stopped once again and turned to her with his perfect eyebrow lifting to his forehead, "Yes?"

"I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you," Narcissa sighed as she walked to him to grab him in a deep hug. "I love you, Lucius. And I'm not just saying that because that what you're supposed to do when you date someone. I honestly mean it Lucius. I'm in love with you. I'd pull an Andromeda for you—throwing my life away just for you. I would do anything for you."

Lucius's eyes were moving rapidly as if he couldn't believe what she was saying. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it once again. "Narcissa, I love you as well."

Narcissa smiled as she leaned into Lucius for a warm hug. "I just feel like I'm always messing this up. I just don't want to lose you."

Lucius let out a small chuckle before kissing her lightly against the forehead, "It worked out for the best. I mean my father leaves me alone now. He has no control over anything I do."

Narcissa almost vomited, _I'm going to ruin this again for him! Why do I always do that? _

"Now let's go play Quidditch," Lucius suggested before catching Narcissa's lips with his own and leaving her breathless for a matter of seconds.

Narcissa could only nod as he pulled away and smirk at her silent appearance.

She followed him onto the field being met by concords of screaming students. It felt exhilarating to have them shouting her name and pleading with her to win. She was even content with the obnoxious boos from the surrounding Houses.

Lucius and Narcissa fell beside the rest of the team. All were glaring at the yellow and black in front of them. They looked stupid in their false pride. The team actually had the audacity to go against a Malfoy, an Avery, a Lestrange, a Demure, a Parkinson, and two Blacks. Who did they think they were? They far outweighed the other team in every standing. They were smart and cunning. Skill alone would not win this game.

Narcissa couldn't help but feel like Bella as she smirked at the other team. She loved to see them quake in fear. She adored the way they shivered at Lucius as his gray eyes searched for their weak spots. Bellatrix was right: Lucius's power was exciting.

Suddenly they were told to mount their broom and start the game. Narcissa should have been nervous, but how could she be? She was going to win. There was no way that seven of them would lose. Everyone knew Slytherin was the better team.

With the whistle blown the game began and Narcissa's mind fell blank. She ignored her surroundings. She knew Darlene and Rabastan had her back if anything was to fly her way. Narcissa's only priority was that small golden ball that fit perfectly between her slender fingers. It would come to her. It came every game. She couldn't help but feel one with the ball. It was hers and she loved it.

She flew around occasionally ignoring the score as it blared from the speakers. Narcissa would even ignore the crowd as she passed them. Every now and again she would see the other Seeker—what was his name? Well, who really cares anyway? It's not like it mattered. He wouldn't get the Snitch. No, it simply would not fly to him.

Maybe because she was thinking about the golden Snitch it came, but suddenly it was there. She smiled at correct she was it had come to her. It was only a couple of meters away. She stretched out her hand to receive it. Grabbing success in her right hand, but the fact was short lived.

Narcissa could hear a wild scream from Darlene. It sounded remotely like a thousand cuss words before she shouted: "Narcissa, you blond hussy move your tiny arse now!"

Narcissa spun around ready to tell Darlene to use her Sportsmen ship for once, but when she turned around she shouted. There in front of her was a huge bludger ready to strike. Not once had this ever happened and Narcissa froze up. Before she new it she was toppled off her broom.

She was falling. By Merlin she was falling quickly. Narcissa felt her eyes go wide as she started to see the grass below her, "OH MY—LUCIUS!"

Lucius caught Narcissa as she plummeted to the earth. He caught her wrist and wobbled on his broom as he swung slightly in mid air. 

"Are you alright?" Lucius asked before he began to pull her up to his broom. Narcissa was relieved that Lucius caught her and promised to make this up to him.

As she reached up to grab his shoulder with her clenched fist another bludger flew at them. Narcissa shouted as she jumped onto Lucius causing him to topple off his broom. She could hear Lucius curse wildly into her ear and she could understand perfectly why he was speaking such a way—they were falling! With each passing millisecond she could see the ground closer and closer. Only meters apart in a couple of seconds.

"Don't let go," Lucius hissed as he clutched onto her waist. He pulled her right into him causing her to grind against his stomach almost painfully.

Narcissa eyes slammed shut as every strain of grass became visible. She let out a squeal as they made impact with the ground.

There was a sickening crunch that echoed throughout the stadium. Lucius's back had pounded into the ground causing him to gasp and spew something on the top of her hair. With the impact Narcissa crashed onto Lucius her knees digging into his stomach. She gasped painful as her head hit his chin.

Narcissa let her limps fall into a comfortable position as her eyes finally opened. Students and teachers were running onto the field, shouting and screaming. Everything seemed unreal as her vision blurred. Maybe this was all one delusional dream and she was fine.

She looked up to Andromeda as she landed in front of her. Narcissa let out a shaky smile. "I caught the Snitch," she groaned before the world turned into nothing but white.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucius groaned as he opened his eyes, "Did we win the game?"

He didn't know why he asked that but it seemed perfect as the two of the three Black sisters huddled around him. They both laughed; however, it seemed to be forced.

"Seriously," Lucius groaned as he tried to sit up, but soon found that he couldn't. "What's the problem with my back?" 

Andromeda sighed before moving a stray lock from his face. "Cissy fell on you, Lucius. The weight of her fall along with yours caused serious damage."

Lucius took in a deep breath, "So, my back?"

"It's broken," Bellatrix frowned before sitting beside him. "Quite honestly couldn't you let her fall on her own? Madam Idiot here said that your back could be permanently damaged. Continuous potion dosage and spells—Lucius, are you stupid?"

"Hush Bella," Andromeda sighed before sitting beside him as well. "Her knees fell on top of your abdomen. They smashed a lot of vital organs."

"Great," Lucius replied in a huff, "Anything else?"

"Cracked rips, broken bones, cut, scraps, and bruises," Bellatrix said as she counted them on her finger, "You just have to have something dramatic happen to you every year. How you going to top this? Get Cissy pregnant?"

Andromeda glared at her older sister, who stared to laugh uncontrollable. Lucius rolled his eyes before frowning. "Is she okay?"

"She woke up once," Andromeda sighed as she looked over at her sleeping sister. "She found out what happened and she cried herself to sleep."

"It's not her fault," Lucius replied as he shifted uncomfortably, "That idiot beater just kept pounding that bludger into her."

"He was dragged to Dumbledore's office," Andromeda frowned. "It was horrible to watch. He swung at her before she caught the Snitch and they said it's all part of them game. But when you caught her this guy flipped and just started swinging at her."

"Why didn't we ever have games like this?" Bellatrix groaned, "I could've seriously used some hexing practice."

"When did you show up anyway?" Lucius asked suddenly. "Not that I mind."

"Hours ago," Bellatrix replied. "Rodolphus got an owl from Rabastan and it told this whole crazy story. I came right away. Mother and father arrived shortly after. They're in with Dumbledore right now."

"They all arrived after Cissy cried herself to sleep," Andromeda said sadly, "We tried to convince her that it wasn't her fault, but she kept screaming. She hasn't even let go of the Snitch. It's still there clutched inside her fist."

Lucius smiled, "That's Cissy for you."

"Well, Madam Idiot said we couldn't keep you up for long," Bellatrix groaned, "So, sleep already Lucy Goosy. We'll see you when you awake."

"Joy," Lucius laughed before both sisters kissed the top of his forehead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Narcissa sat up on her bed rubbing her dry eyes a couple of times. She couldn't remember a thing as she looked at the dark room. She tried to recall the events, but couldn't. Instead she fell back on her pillow and let out a shaky breath. Rolling over in bed she witnessed exactly why she was in here.

She shuttered at his sleeping form. This was all her fault. Narcissa looked up and down his bruised form and sighed angrily. "I'm sorry, Lucius."

Lucius made a grunting sound before rolling his head to the other side. Narcissa let out a chuckle and slowly excited her bed. She was still bruised and shaky, but her broken bones had healed themselves rather nicely.

Narcissa moved to sit beside him on his bed. She smiled as she moved the hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear. "You shouldn't have caught me."

"Like that would be smart," Lucius groaned as he opened his left eye to look at her.

Narcissa laughed softly as she ran a finger down his cheek, "Madam Pomfrey said that she wasn't able to heal your back fully."

"Heard," Lucius replied simply, "I'll just lie around lazily a lot. No big deal."

"It is a big deal," Narcissa sighed angrily. "Why couldn't you just let me fall?"

"Then you'd be here Narcissa and not me," Lucius said simply. "I can handle it."

Narcissa knew it would make no sense arguing with him. "I will make this up to you."

Lucius smiled, "You already did. Open your fist, Cissy."

Narcissa looked down at her clutched fist and slowly opened it. It hurt and she cried out as the Snitch fell upon the floor.

"We won the game?" Narcissa laughed happily.

"You wouldn't let it go," Lucius laughed, "At least we got the Quidditch cup and Hufflepuff lost points for attacking you. So, basically the House cup is ours as well."

Narcissa smiled before kissing him lightly on the lips, "I think you should go back to sleep."

"I don't need sleep," Lucius groaned, "But do you think you could fetch me some water."

"Do I look like a House Elf?" Narcissa teased as she got up off the bed.

"Thankfully no," Lucius replied softly before Narcissa leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"You stay here and I'll get you some water," Narcissa said simply.

"Where would I go?"

"Very funny, Lucius," Narcissa said as she made it to the doorway.

She walked slowly through the dark and came to the opening of the hospital wing of Hogwarts.

"Mr. Malfoy it is late at night and it's not a good idea to wake up your son at such a time," Madam Pomfrey hissed and Narcissa stopped dead in her track.

"This the only time I will be able to check on my son," Abraxas Malfoy said proudly causing Narcissa to growl.

"If your visit is short than you may see him," Madam Pomfrey said simply and Abraxas came into the darken room.

With a flash of his wand the room lit and Narcissa had to blink a couple of times before her eyes adjusted on Lucius's father.

He was glaring at her with the same gray eyes Lucius possessed. This made Narcissa growled because there was no doubt that he was Lucius's father, so how could he treat his son the way he did.

"Must be Miss Black," Abraxas said coldly, "I heard you tried to murder my son."

"Just trying to finish the job you started," Narcissa replied angrily, which caused Abraxas to narrow his eyes at her.

"As you may know, Miss Black, the Ministry has no proof—"

"You can't convince Lucius to lie to everyone," Narcissa spat, "I've know since I was nine years old."

"Well, isn't that special," Abraxas said as he took a step towards her.

"I want you to leave," Narcissa replied coldly as she folded her arms and stood her ground.

Abraxas snarled at the girl, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Narcissa spat. "He doesn't know about the letter. I wouldn't let him read it, so you have no reason to be here."

"You little—"

"Leave Mr. Malfoy," Narcissa growled.

Abraxas laughed coldly before taking another step towards her. Narcissa felt her heart jump into her throat and she tumbled over. She watched Abraxas storm into the room. She quickly followed slamming the door behind her.

"Stay away from him!"

A/N: Woot! I love this chapter! It was the first thing I came up with when I wanted to write this. I hope it lives up to your standards. I'm really trying to improve my grammar. I went back and fixed the obvious mistakes in the previous chapters. It took forever, but I hope it sounds a lot better. Hope you all like it. Remember to review. 135 pages! Can you believe it?


	14. Chapter 13 We all fall down II

Chapter Thirteen – We all fall down part II

Chapter Thirteen – We all fall down part II

"Stay away from him!"

Lucius lunged forward in bed as Narcissa shouted into the dark room. The lights flickered on and his father's cold eyes glared back at him. His body tensed and his light gray eyes widened. 

"What are you doing here?!"

Abraxas glared coldly at the boy below him. "What do you think, Lucius?"

"Never really seemed concerned about my well-being before, so why start now?" Lucius replied, using the same cold voice as his father.

Abraxas let out a cold scoff before glaring back at Narcissa, "So this is the Black you've taken an interested in?"

Lucius said nothing as he moved his body to rest on top of his elbows. Narcissa, however, took a threatening step towards Abraxas.

"You obviously aren't wanted here, so why don't you leave?"

Abraxas smiled before turning to Lucius, "Quite a girl here? She defends your honor as if it meant so much. Hot tempered and passionate . . . didn't know that was the kind of girl you'd go for. Thought you go for the weak insignificant girl. The one you can walk all over."

Lucius sat up again, "I'm not you." 

Lucius's voice was deadly low and it frightened Narcissa. Abraxas on the other hand seemed thoroughly amused. He moved over to his son and pushed hard on his shoulder. Lucius hissed before falling back onto the bed.

"It's a shame," Abraxas said as he squeezed Lucius's shoulder tightly.

Narcissa saw the pain in Lucius's eyes and ran towards him. Abraxas lifted his wand and muttered a cursing to Narcissa. She flew into the visitors chair and her limbs ceased movement. "Stop right now! You're hurting him!"

"Believe it or not Miss Black, he's had worse," Abraxas answered cruelly as he let go of Lucius's bruised shoulder and moved over to the youngest Black. "My wife was silly when she sent Lucius over to your house everyday. I knew it was to keep him away from me, but to send him to the Blacks'? It was uncalled of. Your social standing is no where compared to ours. And yet Lucius has taken a liking to you."

"Let her go, Abraxas," Lucius hissed as he sat up in his bed, and swung his legs over so they rest on the floor. "You came here for a reason, so spit it out already. I don't need you here and I know for a fact that you don't want to be here."

Abraxas smirked before leaving the helpless Narcissa to gape as Lucius lifted his body out of the bed. Lucius forced himself to stand in front of his father. He looked directly into his father's cold gray eyes. He would be brave for Cissy . . . for no one else, but her.

"It seems you have more backbone then I gave you credit for," Abraxas smirked as he took a step closer. Lucius didn't step back. "Now this is interesting."

"Spit it out, old man," Lucius growled.

Abraxas raised a hand, but dropped it back to his side, "This young lady here says that you never read my note?"

"I've heard it all before," Lucius chuckled cruelly, "What would be so different about this one?" 

"I had a proposition for you," Abraxas replied coolly as he moved to look out the dark window. 

Lucius rolled his eyes, "And I'm sure it was a very interesting proposition. One that I entirely have no time for, father. Now please tell mother I'm fine and I'll see you at the end of school."

Abraxas turned back to his son, "You cannot refuse this offer, Lucius."

Lucius lifted a blond eyebrow at his father, "What do you mean?" 

"It's not something that you have a choice on."

"I'm sorry to inform you that I have a choice in everything I do," Lucius laughed as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Your little mistress read it," Abraxas said coldly as he looked over to Narcissa.

Lucius looked over at her in shock and she bit down hard on her lip.

"Lucius, I was going to tell you," Narcissa flushed, "I found it yesterday and Darlene started reading. I couldn't tell you before the game."

Lucius nodded stiffly before turning back to his father, "What was it you wanted?"

"I am sure that you've heard of the Great Lord Voldemort?"

"Anyone with half a brain has head of the "Great Lord Voldemort", my dear sweet father," Lucius replied with sarcasm dripping from every word.

Abraxas glared off into the distance, "This is no time for your pointless sarcasm, Lucius. Lord Voldemort has personally asked for you to join."

"Well, it's the first time of heard of this," Lucius laughed as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He took in deep breath and laid his hand over his stomach.

"He cannot come to students," Abraxas replied firmly, "Not with Dumbledore poking his nose in everything."

Lucius sighed, "Get to the point, father."

"Join him," Abraxas said as he turned over to his son.

"No," Lucius snapped, "I'm not risking my life for your beliefs."

"It wasn't a request, Lucius. It was a demand," Abraxas replied as he moved over to his son. "You will do this. Your talent, he says, is enough to bring him certain victory."

"My goal in life isn't to be the right hand man of Lord Voldemort," Lucius groaned, "Now I said no, so get out."

"You don't seem to understand—"

"No, you don't understand!" Narcissa shouted from her seat. "He said no! He doesn't want to!" 

"Of course you wouldn't understand, Black. Your own sister is a traitor to our kind."

Narcissa glared at the older man, "She's fighting for what she believes in. She loves Ted Tonks and that makes it okay with me." 

Abraxas gave off a cold laugh, "Love? She loves that foolish muggle. Love is a silly emotion girl. It only causes stupidity."

Narcissa scoffed before he turned to Lucius. "Wasn't it love that caused my son to catch you as you fell today?"

Narcissa froze before looking over to Lucius. He was smiling at her and urging her with his eyes to stop. But Narcissa couldn't. "Love is a beautiful emotion, Mr. Malfoy . . . an emotion that you will never understand." 

"You like this daydreamer, Lucius? A girl with her nauseating beliefs in love . . . how foolish of you to even be seen with this girl. That's all she is a little girl. Believes love can conquer all. Tell me Lucius have you been changed because there was no love for you?"

Lucius turned his eyes away from his father, "Yes." 

"Oh, really," Abraxas laughed, "You can't tell me that you'd be half the man you were today if I actually _loved _you?"

Lucius looked down to the floor, "I asked you to leave."

"We aren't done, my son," Abraxas replied coldly as he moved over to Lucius.

"We are," Lucius spat, "I refused." 

"I said you could not refuse," Abraxas said smoothly.

"And what will you do, father?" Lucius asked callously.

"As Miss Black refused to tell you," Abraxas started, "I will deny you everything."

Lucius froze as he looked at his hands, "You can't mean that?"

"Of course I mean it," Abraxas smiled sickly, "You will lose everything."

"You cannot do that!" Lucius shouted. "This is my life!" 

"I am your father," Abraxas snapped, "Everything you own is because of me!"

"That means nothing," Lucius spat, "You can't take everything away from me. People will notice."

"People won't care," Abraxas snorted, "People fear me. As long as I don't hurt them they could care less what happens to my offspring."

Lucius shut his eyes and placed his head in his hands.

"Now my son," Abraxas said smoothly, "What is your answer?"

Lucius lifted his head and looked over to Narcissa. She gave him a weak smile and he knew what he had to do, "No."

Abraxas took a step back, "What?"

"Take it all away," Lucius said as he bit his lip, "I don't care."

Abraxas glared at Lucius before swinging his hand at the boy. Lucius caught it and threw it back at him. "It is decided you are not my father and I am not your son. Now please leave, Abraxas Malfoy."

"You idiot," Abraxas snapped, "How will you survive without me?"

"He has me," Narcissa smiled brightly, "And he has friends that would do anything for him."

Abraxas glared at Narcissa, "This is your doing."

"Leave her alone," Lucius snapped as he got up off the bed and grabbed his wand.

"What are you going to do with that, Lucius?" Abraxas chuckled. "You never resisted before. How can I believe that you'll actually use that?"

Lucius raised his wand to him, "You aren't my father anymore. I owe you no amount of respect, Mr. Malfoy."

Abraxas clutched his wand, "You will regret this, Lucius."

"No," Lucius laughed, "I won't."

Abraxas snorted before storming out of the room.

Lucius swung his wand over to Narcissa and she fell from the chair. She picked herself up and slowly walked towards Lucius. She flushed as he sat back on the bed and placed his head in his hands.

"Are you alright?" Narcissa asked shyly as she sat beside him.

"No," Lucius choked out as he turned his gray eyes over to look at her.

"I was going to tell you, but I just couldn't," Narcissa frowned. "I couldn't see him hurt you."

Lucius smiled before gathering the girl in his arms, "I'm not worried about it."

"You promise?" Narcissa asked as her arms snaked around his waist.

"Yes, I promise," Lucius smiled as he moved his hand to stroke her cheek. "Everything will work out for the best."

Narcissa nodded in agreement as she laid her head against his chest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"There you are," Mrs. Black said happily as she kissed Narcissa lightly on the forehead. "I saw Andromeda run out off the train, but you were no where in sight." 

"I was just helping Lucius grab his stuff," Narcissa smiled as Lucius came into view.

"Yes, "stuff"," Druella teased as she pulled Lucius into a deep hug. "And how are you Mr. Mal—Lucius?" 

"Just a little sore, Mrs. Black," Lucius smiled as he rubbed his back.

"Not fully healed yet?" Druella smiled as she padded the boy's cheek. "My daughter did quite a number on you." 

Narcissa blushed as Lucius let out a soft laugh, "Yes, well, I couldn't have her fall." 

"That is very kind of you," Druella said as she kissed his cheek. "Now we'll just send your bags off to the house."

With a raise of her wand the bags disappeared and she smiled at the two. "I hope you don't mind that Bellatrix put your room on her floor."

Lucius blushed, "I think I can handle Bellatrix."

"We just didn't want to put you on Narcissa's floor," Druella teased. "I didn't know what would happen?"

Lucius laughed as Narcissa flushed a perfect red shade. Lucius moved to grab her hand and they both followed Druella to the exit.

A/N: Been forever and a half. I'm sorry its short, but Abraxas makes me so mad I couldn't have him in that. I hope to get five reviews it will help me repost fast. Just kidding. Stupid school is making me suffer. Love always-Extreme Psycho.


	15. Chapter 14 Goodbye Cruel World

Chapter Fourteen – Goodbye Cruel World

Her loud giggle would've announced to anyone to go down to the southern most corridors—but no one paid it any mind. Instead the household ignored the girl's un-lady like giggle.

"Lucius stop," Narcissa giggled as she pushed Lucius away from her. "That tickles, please stop."

Lucius smirked before poking her once again in the side, "What this?"

Narcissa twitched before grabbing his hand in hers, "Yes, I don't like it."

"Beg," Lucius replied smoothly before he pulled his hand away from her. With both hands he attacked her sides, and she erupted in a fit of uncomfortable giggles.

Narcissa twitched and tried to move away from his body, but he moved his body so he was straddling her. "No, Lucius—please—I hate you!"

"I said beg," Lucius pouted before poking her sided teasingly.

Narcissa took in a deep breath before shouting, "Stop, stop, stop!"

"Better, my dear," Lucius replied smugly before removing his hands from her delicate sides.

"Now maybe you could get off my sister?" A calm voice asked from behind them.

Lucius turned his head to face the darker Black sister, "Oh, it's you."

"Would you rather have it be Druella?" Bellatrix asked coldly as she walked into the room.

"Mom would hex Lucius into the next dimension," Narcissa snapped before pushing her boyfriend off her. "What do you want?"

"No need to be so cross," Bellatrix clucked before leaning into the doorframe. "I was just wondering what all the laughter was about?"

"It's none of your business," Narcissa growled as she pushed herself off the bed.

"Oh, I see," Bellatrix chuckled, "It was just a sweet snog between two lovers."

"Out of my room," Narcissa hissed. Her sister raised her hands in defeat before leaving the room with a dark chuckle.

"She is such a . . . ugh," Narcissa snapped before slamming the door to the room.

"I think the word is b—"

"Oh, shove it, Lucius," Narcissa retorted.

Lucius laughed before laying back down on the bed, "That was very exciting. The best fight I've seen all summer."

Narcissa rolled her eyes before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "And we weren't snogging."

Lucius lifted an eyebrow, "What were we doing?"

"You were being mean and I was taking it," Narcissa snorted.

"Just like a lady should," Lucius teased before Narcissa punched him in the shoulder.

"I was only kidding, dear," Lucius smiled before kissing her hand. "I want you to defy me as much as you want with reason mind you. I will not be my father."

Narcissa frowned before lying beside Lucius, "I will watch you and make sure that you live up to who you've always been."

Lucius smiled before kissing the girl quickly on the lips, "You are wonderful, Cissy."

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy," Narcissa teased before moving to kiss him deeper. She pulled back and smiled, "Don't you ever forget it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I think I'll wear this to the wedding," Narcissa laughed as she flung herself out of a small dressing room. She was wearing a deep purple gown with puffy sleeves and a full skit.

"Is Dromeda a prude?" Darlene asked seriously as she got up from her chair.

"You don't think it's lovely," Narcissa laughed as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I'll be the prettiest girl at the wedding."

Darlene chuckled, "Say you hate it and get it over it."

"It's awful," Narcissa gagged, "I can't believe this is her bridesmaid gown."

"I'd hate to see her wedding dress," Darlene replied sarcastically. "She probably looks like a Southern Bell."

"We're not even Southern," Narcissa laughed, "Really trying to get rid of her heritage isn't she."

"Bet she'll wear long pajamas on her honeymoon," Darlene teased before pulling her shirt up over her cleavage.

"That's a good look," Narcissa teased, "I bet Jack loves it."

"Jack would like it better if I wore my shirt down to here," Darlene smirked as she pulled her shirt down.

"That is so crude, Darlene," Narcissa snapped.

"Talking to someone's sister," Darlene replied lowly, "I'd say you know all about crude."

"Lucius and I do nothing more than innocent snogging," Narcissa answered happily. "Very nice, innocent snogging—I swear I can feel it all the way down in my toes. I don't know why he didn't defy his father earlier on."

Darlene smiled as she picked up a huge green hat and placed it on her head, "Is he alright?"

"He won't open up about it," Narcissa frowned, "I wish he would just say how upset he was."

Darlene shrugged, "Must be difficult to have no home."

"I'm just glad he's finally safe," Narcissa replied lightly.

Darlene frowned, "Are you sure, Cissy? I've heard that Mr. Malfoy isn't one to back down."

"No matter what happens," Narcissa replied firmly, "I'll stay beside him."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Abraxas stared at the Dark Lord, "I tried, and that should be enough."

"You seem to forget how much I need that boy of yours," Voldemort hissed.

"And you seem to forget at how strong this girl has a hold on him," Abraxas snapped. "How dare he defy me that way? All for that ugly, little wench . . . Miss Black!"

"She sounds intriguing," Voldemort smiled, "Must be like her sister?"

"She's a fool to get in the way," Abraxas stated before sitting back in his chair.

"You will let him breathe," Voldemort started calmly. "Let him enjoy his freedom. But when the time comes you will ruin it. Make it so he wishes he never left your side, and you will bring him back. And this time, Abraxas, you will treat him with respect, because he is stronger than you."

Abraxas glared at the man, "Is that so?"

"Can take your torture like it is nothing," Voldemort laughed. "They say he knows curses that even you couldn't dream of."

"That girl makes him afraid to use any of that power," Abraxas growled.

"Then make her leave him," Voldemort stated coldly. "Now I have meetings to attend. Enjoy your peace."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Her dress is hideous," Darlene laughed to Lucius. "It's this huge purple blob!"

"I had to buy a purple tie, so it shouldn't be that bad," Lucius replied sickly.

"Aw, I bet you look good in purple," Darlene smiled as she sat down in front of him.

"I didn't know Dromeda liked purple I thought she liked . . . green," Lucius shrugged.

"Slytherins believe in pureblood philosophy, so why would she like green?" Darlene asked smugly.

"Okay, whatever," Lucius replied with a wave of his hand. "We're leaving tonight before dinner and we are spending the night at Ted's house."

"You actually up for that?" Darlene asked as she grabbed a drink off the side table.

"It's just muggles," Lucius shrugged, "Besides if I can handle Weasley I can handle this."

"I don't think you can," Darlene shrugged.

"I am full of surprises," Lucius smirked before leaning against the soft armchair.

Darlene let out a small laugh, "And why do I need to know where you'll be?"

"We told Mrs. Black that we were spending the night with you and Jack at your mother's cabin."

Darlene groaned as she grabbed her drink, "When were you going to tell me?"

"Well maybe if you didn't travel so much in the summer I'd know were to find you," Lucius replied quickly.

Darlene glared at the boy before leaning against her chair. "Jack's not even here. He's in Paris with his family."

Lucius nodded, "I know. Jack came over before he left. Druella doesn't know though."

"I'll go with it," Darlene smiled.

"She'll go with what?" Narcissa asked as she came into the room. She sat on Lucius's lap before grabbing a drink from the side table.

"The plan," Lucius replied happily.

"Great, so it's all set," Narcissa said happily as she took a deep drink of the strawberry lemonade. "Just you, me, and Ted's parents," she giggled before kissing Lucius lightly on the jaw bone.

"Well, gag me," Darlene snorted.

Narcissa rolled her eyes before turning to Lucius, "Should we get ready."

"Were getting dressed at Ted's house," Lucius replied shortly.

"I'm just excited," Narcissa laughed as she got up and placed her drink back down. "I feel so happy for her. Going to be a wife of someone who loves her—I'm quite envious."

Lucius made a gagging sound before getting up from his chair. "I'm packing are stuff. We'll leave in an hour."

"Yes, master," Narcissa teased as he left the room.

"What's his problem?" Darlene laughed.

"He hates marriage," Narcissa frowned as she leaned against the sliding glass door.

Darlene nodded, "It's understandable."

"I thought he'd grow out of it," Narcissa added seriously. "He needs to realize that he isn't his father. He'll never be his father."

Darlene sighed before leaning into the chair, "If he hates marriage why is he going to this?"

"Dromeda wants him to walk her down the aisle," Narcissa smiled as she looked out the glass door. "They were always really close."

"I use to think he'd get with her," Darlene chuckled before Narcissa turned to her and frowned angrily. "Obviously he didn't."

"Dromeda use to like him," Narcissa pouted, "When we were little. I use to think they'd date as well."

"But they haven't and won't," Darlene pointed out. "And you need to stop being so jealous."

Narcissa groaned before sitting in the seat across from Darlene, "I'm not jealous . . . just concerned."

"Don't worry about it," Darlene cooed, "One day this will all end and we'll be in Dromeda's situation. I'll be Mrs. Parkinson and you'll be Mrs. Malfoy."

"Mrs. Malfoy," Narcissa sighed, "I like that."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I look fat," Andromeda choked out as her hands went to her waist. "I shouldn't be wearing white! I look so fat! Why white? Why can't it be a nice slimming color like black?"

"Dear, you look absolutely beautiful," Mrs. Tonks said happily. "It's just wedding jitters. In a half hour you'll be married."

"I'm marrying Ted," Andromeda chuckled, "This feels so weird."

The door opened and Narcissa squeezed herself in. She smiled at her sister and suddenly despised her purple dress even more.

"Narcissa," Andromeda smiled as she moved away from her mirror and hugged her sister. "I know the dress isn't your style, but it looks good."

Narcissa wouldn't deny her sister today. No matter how much she wanted too. Narcissa smiled at her sister once again, "You look beautiful."

"Are you sure? I feel fat," Andromeda complained.

"No, not at all," Narcissa replied happily. "It's a gorgeous dress. I love the beading, and the layered skirt—it's very beautiful.

Andromeda gave a huge smile, "Thank you. It was Jane's idea that I wore this."

Mrs. Tonks—or Jane—smiled happily, "I knew she would look gorgeous. And you must be her wonderful sister I've heard all about."

Narcissa nodded graciously at the older woman. "Andromeda gushes about you all the time. I was so glad that someone from her side of the family decided to show. And is that young boy here?"

"Yeah, is Lucius's here?" Andromeda smiled as she looked back to the mirror.

"Yep," Narcissa smiled, "He's right outside."

"Go ahead and bring him in," Jane Tonks smiled as she moved towards the door. "I have to check on my son anyway."

She opened the door and smiled at Lucius, "Go ahead come in. Dromeda wants to talk with you."

Lucius nodded before walking in the room, "You look stunning, Dromeda."

Andromeda giggled before Narcissa snorted.

"And of course you look just as amazing, Cissy," Lucius added as he kissed her cheek. "Now let's get this veil on."

Lucius moved to Andromeda and picked up the soft veil. He placed it on top of her head before pinning it into her hair. "There, you're ready."

"Mother would love to see you like this," Narcissa gushed as she hugged her sister.

Andromeda gave off a sad smile before pulling the veil over her head. "This is really happening, isn't it?"

"You'll make a wonderful wife, Andromeda," Narcissa replied slowly. "Ted is a very lucky man."

"I know this sounds terrible," Lucius started as he itched the back of his head, "But you're doing the right thing. I've never seen you as happy as when you are with Ted."

There was a small knock on the door, "It's time. We need the bridesmaid."

Narcissa moved to hug her sister, "Remember I love you, Andromeda."

"I love you, too, Cissy," Andromeda smiled before Narcissa moved out of the room.

Lucius turned to Andromeda and she threw her arms around him. "Lucy, I'm so scared."

Lucius just rubbed her back, "If you want to be happy you'll grab my arm and walk with me down that aisle. But if not, I'll take you home, and you'll marry someone you hate and despise."

Andromeda chuckled before stepping away from Lucius. "Let's go do this."

Lucius nodded before grabbing her bouquet and handing it to her. "Just pinch me if you want to leave."

Andromeda chuckled before linking her arm in between his. He opened the door for the both of them and moved to their spot. They watched as the wedding parade traveled down the aisle before walking slowly to the wedding march.

Andromeda's grip loosened as they made it to the front and Lucius's handed his friend over to Ted, who was smiling graciously. Lucius moved away and smiled over to Narcissa, who already looked like she was about to cry.

Narcissa let her eyes travel to her sister and her heart broke. She was losing her, but she knew that it was right. Andromeda would be happy in this new life . . . a life where she could be Andromeda and love with the man she chose.

Narcissa's eyes turned to Lucius who was smiling at her. Narcissa blushed before casting her eyes downward. She looked back up as the pastor spoke his final words. She smiled widely and looked at Lucius as the room broke into wild applause.

Andromeda and Ted walked away from the pastor and down the aisle. Narcissa knew that she wanted the happiness Andromeda had at the moment. And she prayed that maybe Lucius felt the same.

"She'll be happy," Lucius whispered in her ear as she turned to look at him.

"How do you know?" Narcissa frowned.

"I don't know," Lucius shrugged, "But I have a feeling."

Narcissa giggled before squeezing her hand into his. "Let's go eat some cake."

"One more goodbye," Narcissa frowned again as Lucius led her out of the church.

A/N: I adore this chapter because I really needed lots of fluff to write and what better than a wedding. I think it's important to see the end of Andromeda. She'll appear occasionally, but now she's officially not a Black. Also the conversation with Abraxas and Voldemort is important—just keep it in mind because it will come back. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. And updates will go fast because of the summer and no more school till August. I love reviews so please contact me. About anything and if you really help me out I'll contact you back. Ciao!


	16. Chapter 15 He's gonna marry me

**For I Couldn't Live Without You**

**Extreme Psycho**

**Chapter Fifteen – He's gonna marry me**

"We're going shopping!" Narcissa shouted as she walked into Lucius's room.

The boy groaned before rolling over in his large bed. He pulled the black cotton sheets over his head before muttering something very nasty under his breath.

"Lucy," Narcissa pouted as she moved to light the lamp, "You promised we'd go down to Diagon Alley."

Lucius grumbled before throwing the pillow over his head, "Cissy, it is too early."

Narcissa snorted as she sat on the edge of his bed, "You promised."

"Then later," Lucius yawned as Narcissa pulled the pillow from over his head, "Cissy, no!"

Narcissa giggled before kissing his moist cheek, "I think you were drooling again."

Lucius groaned before rolling away from her, "I hate you."

Narcissa rolled her bright blue eyes before lying down on the bed beside him. She crawled her way to him and kissed the back of his ear gently, "You don't hate me."

"Well right now I hate you," Lucius growled as he pulled his hair over his face, so he wouldn't have to look at her.

Narcissa whimpered in an exaggerated way. She wrapped her arms around his waist and scooted till there was no room between them. Lucius chuckled before grabbing one of her pale hands and kissing the edges of her knuckles.

"See, you love me," Narcissa smiled as he continued to move her fingers along his marble lips.

Lucius nodded before kissing her palm, "Mm-hmm."

"Will you take me to Diagon Alley?" Narcissa asked as she breathed into her ear.

"Will you let me take a shower first?" Lucius whispered causing her to giggle.

Narcissa nodded as her arms moved from around his waist, and she rolled away from his sunken form. He revolved out of the bed and stretched his arm over his head. He then ran his fingers through his snarled hair.

His gray eyes fell on her as she sat happily on top of the sheets. "You can wait in here if you want. I won't be long."

Narcissa nodded happily, "Okay."

"No peeking," Lucius teased before Narcissa threw the pillow over to him. He just laughed as he moved into the bathroom.

She pouted as she fell upon his remain pillows. A smooth laugh left her throat and she smiled as she closed her eyes once again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Narcissa beamed at Lucius as he led her away from the dress shop. He started muttering about how she didn't need anything new, and then started to pull her by her hand. Once safely away his hand moved more to hold her hand in a gentle embrace.

"We should stick to the list," Lucius suggested as he pale fingers caressed the outside of hers. She giggled as she moved to bump her his against his legs.

"I just wanted a lovely dress," she pouted, "Darlene said, you had something special planned for me."

Lucius rolled his smooth gray eyes, "That girl cannot keep a secret to save her life."

Narcissa smile brightly as she squeezed his hand gently, "I promise to stick to the list."

"No questions about tonight?" Lucius asked as his perfect blond eyebrow arched on his forehead.

Narcissa just gave a flash of a mischievous smile. Lucius face fell into pathetic frown, "She told you?"

"She said we were going out to dinner," Narcissa jumped in her place, "She didn't say where, though?"

Lucius laughed at her wobbling figure, "That I will not tell."

Narcissa pouted before letting her chin rest on Lucius's broad shoulder. Lucius chuckled once again before touching the tip of her nose with his finger, "No pouting, Cissy. This is my surprise"

Narcissa stuck out her lip, but pulled herself away from his body, "You are no fun."

Lucius smiled sadly at her before pulling a small list out of his pocket, "Back to business."

"I'll get the books," Narcissa added happily as she grabbed the list. "I want to pick up that new novel by Jacob Tupelo."

"You and your silly romance books," Lucius stated with another roll of his eyes. "Then I'll go pick up school supplies."

"Awesome," Narcissa smiled before skipping off to the bookstore.

Lucius shook his head in amusement before walking towards another shop.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Narcissa sat on the ground, her back leaned against the edge of the bookshelf. The novel rested in her hand and she bit her lips in rapture as he eyes scanned the pages. Her mind was swimming with the wonderful sentences of the fresh book. She was so absorbed in the pages that she didn't even notice the dark figure walk towards were she sat.

"Is that a wonderful book, Miss Black?" The voice asked darkly. Narcissa jumped at the smooth, cold voice and soon was full of free. She shuttered as her pale blue eyes focused on the older Malfoy standing above her. She gaped at the man and he chuckled cruelly at her form.

"Did I frighten you?"

"What are you doing here?"

Abraxas chuckled darkly again and leaned against the warn bookshelf. "I needed to buy a book; seems you are doing the same thing as well."

Narcissa hated the casual tone of his voice and snorted, "As a matter of fact I'm buying mine and Lucius books."

Abraxas jaw soon set into an angry frown, "So, is my poor excuse for a son here?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes as she stood up with her book in her hand. "I will not have you talk about him in that way."

Abraxas snarled as the girl threw her thin book into her basket, "Still think so highly of him. I thought you'd have your doubts after living with him. But I'm sure his manners of persuasion change your mind every time."

Narcissa gaped at what the older man was implying, "I will have you know that you will not talk to me like that."

"Come now," Abraxas smirked at her obvious discomfort, "There is nothing to be ashamed of. You are both young and full of needs and wants."

Narcissa felt dumbfounded with every moment he continued, "You cannot speak to me like that."

"And what will you do?" Abraxas snarled.

Narcissa hand inched towards her wand and Abraxas face fell into amusement.

"Don't be silly girl," he started coldly, "I don't think you have it in you."

Narcissa dropped her hand, "State what you want?"

"I want nothing," Abraxas replied smoothly, "I'm just concerned with your well-being."

Narcissa mocked his cold laugh before leaning against the bookshelf coolly, "Oh, really?"

"I know Lucius can be difficult," Abraxas added in sympathetic tone.

Narcissa rolled her eyes as she turned away from him.

"He has quite a temper and can lash out at the stupidest things. Have you noticed this?"

Narcissa snorted, "His temper is no match to mine."

Abraxas set his jaw again and Narcissa chuckled at him cruelly. "If that was all, I'll be leaving."

Abraxas fumed as she picked up her basket, "He's won't commit to you."

The low hiss caused Narcissa to stop. Her heart pounded in her chest as the man stopped directly behind her.

"Boy hates commitment," Abraxas smirked, "And that won't change for you. You're his childhood crush, and nothing more. You have fun now, but wait until you want something more—something you cannot have."

"You're wrong," Narcissa whispered. She was unsure whether she believed herself or not. It was all too much.

"Is that so?" Abraxas laughed. "Do you honestly believe he'll change his views for you?"

Narcissa felt her heart fall into her stomach. She tried to grasp for an answer, but everything was failing her. Her heart stopped pumping, her lungs stopped flowing, her feet remained to the ground, and no intelligent thought could be deciphered.

"Leave. Her. Alone," Lucius growled as he came stomping into the store. He pushed his father by the shoulder and the man stumbled away from Narcissa. "I do not want you around her . . . ever!"

Narcissa watched as Abraxas snarled at his son before brushing past them in a fury. He stopped inches from the door to add one last threat, "You will be back, Lucius."

Lucius snorted before watching the man he once called 'father' leave. He then turned to Narcissa and wrapped her in a deep hug. "Ignore him."

Though his words were sincere, Narcissa could not. Her mind fathomed the possibility that her and Lucius would never become more than what they were.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Narcissa threw another dress onto the bed before sinking onto the floor. Her breath was ragged as she brought her legs to her chest and leaned her chin against one of her poorly shaved knees.

_I am so stupid._ She thought as her crystal blue eyes closed slowly. _What Abraxas said means nothing. Absolutely Nothing. So there's no point dwelling on it. Lucius loves me and one day—_"Who am I kidding?"

"I don't know what to commit on first," Bellatrix's smooth voice stated as it flowed its way into Narcissa's large room. Blue eyes moved to the rough face of her sister and sighed helplessly.

Bellatrix waltzed into her room and lifted a small pink dress from the bed. "Is there a reason you're in nothing but your knickers?"

Narcissa could hear the amusement in her sister's voice and groaned loudly. "Lucius is taking me to dinner."

"I think he'd like that outfit," Bellatrix teased before moving to her younger sister's closet.

"Ha, ha," Narcissa snapped as she placed her legs straight against the ground. Her eyes searched as he sister rummaged through her closet.

"I haven't seen you in awhile," Narcissa commented, knowing that there was no way to escape her sister now.

"Been out," was Bellatrix's simply reply as she came out with a light blue empire waist gown. "This will do."

Narcissa smiled as he sister snapped her perfect elegant fingers, and made her way to the mirror.

Narcissa followed her sister to the mirror and lifted her arms straight in the air. Bellatrix pulled the tiny dress over her body before lowering her arms.

"Now, maybe you'd like to tell me why you're talking to yourself?"

Narcissa blushed as her sister moved to her vanity and pulled out a smooth silver necklace and two small pearl earrings.

"I meet Abraxas in the bookstore today," Narcissa frowned as she sat on the stool in front of the mirror.

Bellatrix shook her head, causing her long black hair to fly to all sides, "Abraxas is a powerful man. You shouldn't mess with a man like that."

Narcissa growled as Bellatrix slipped on the cold necklace, "He won't leave me alone."

"You know why," Bellatrix added as she gently placed the pearl earrings in place.

Narcissa turned toward her sister, her eyes wide, "The question is how _you_ know?"

Bellatrix shrugged before moving forward and pulling up the sleeve of her left arm. Narcissa watched as the black material moved to expose the soft glimmer of black ink. Her eyes wandered the large skull and the snake coming out of its mouth.

"Mom's going to kill you for getting a tattoo," Narcissa replied as Bellatrix pulled back.

"This is exactly why you shouldn't mess with a man like Abraxas," Bellatrix teased as she pulled down the fabric of her sleeve. "You don't know what he's capable of."

Narcissa frowned deeply before feeling her sister playing with her golden hair, "He told me that Lucius will never marry me."

"We don't know that," Bellatrix replied kindly. Narcissa jumped at her sister's smooth and polite tone. Her sister chuckle deeply, "I love you, Cissy, you know this, right?"

Narcissa let her pale lips curl into a smile, "Well it's hard to tell sometimes."

Bellatrix chuckled again, "Well I do. And I care for Lucius deeply."

"I'm surprise then," Narcissa stated, causing her sister to drop her smooth hair, "That you haven't asked him to join your group."

"I have asked," Bellatrix whispered as she picked up the hair again and curled it around her want. "I just didn't want to upset you."

Narcissa sighed, "It's his decision."

"You have no ploy in the decisions he's already made?" Bellatrix asked coldly as she pinned her sister's hair together.

Narcissa shook her head, "I admit it would scare me . . . but Lucius is free to do as he pleases. I just want him to marry me and love me forever."

Bellatrix smiled, "You truly are silly."

Narcissa stared into the mirror blissfully, "I just know what I want."

Bellatrix stood back, "Lucius cooked you dinner."

Narcissa spun around to face her sister, "What?"

"He learned how to cook last year," Bellatrix shrugged. "He thought you'd like a meal not cooked by house elves."

Narcissa blinked before smiling widely, "Really? He did that for me?"

Bellatrix made an awful gagging sound before walking to the door, "You are a horribly silly girl."

Narcissa ignored her sister and turned back to the mirror. _You are dead wrong, Abraxas Malfoy. Lucius will marry me. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Narcissa shoved another piece of sourdough bread into her mouth. She smiled up at Lucius as he giggled at her eager face.

"That good?" Lucius tease as she ate the last remaining bits of her mash potatoes.

Narcissa nodded, "I never knew you could cook."

Her enthusiasm only made his smile widen. He chuckled before leaning over the table to kiss her soft cheek.

Narcissa smiled as she leaned into his silky lips, "It was very good. I hope I'm lucky enough to get dinner again."

Lucius pulled back and nodded, "An occasional thing. It's rather tiresome."

"Its highly impressive," Narcissa smiled as she left her seat to walk around the terrace. Lucius watched her with his thin gray eyes and smiled as she came to stand beside him.

"Why are you doing this?"

Her voice was thin and full of anticipation. He smiled sadly at her before grabbing her pale hand and kissing it gently. "Why did you do all this for me?"

His voice caused shivers to appear up her spin and she had to grab hold of his shoulder. He chuckled and her mind flew to what he was asking: Why did she let him leave here with her? She smiled before sitting on the edge of his knee.

"You know why," Narcissa whispered as she kissed his sturdy jaw line.

Lucius kissed her cheek, "Then you know why I made you dinner."

"Because you love me," Narcissa teased as she laid her head against his shoulder.

He ignored the tease in her voice and nodded his head slowly.

Narcissa smiled as she watched his head nodded to affirm her answer. She blushed as his fingers moved to rub the edges of her cheek.

"Can't believe we go back to school tomorrow," Narcissa sighed as she felt the hand rub light circles on her cheek.

Lucius nodded again as he stared at his fingers, "Another year."

"It's a last year for you," Narcissa laughed before feeling a gapping hole open inside her chest. She pushed down the lump that filled her throat. However, it was too late for gray eyes where looking at her in concern.

"Let's not bring that up now," Lucius suggested as he kissed the tip of her thin nose.

Narcissa nodded, "It just upsets me."

"I won't be far," Lucius shrugged as she lifted her head to stare into her eyes.

Narcissa nodded again as she rested her forehead against his. "I really do love you."

Lucius smiled before letting his lips glide over her cool red ones. The moment they connected she pushed herself closer to him. She twisted her fingers into his light blond hair in order to bring herself closer. Lucius wrapped his hand around her waist before pulling back.

Narcissa shook her head in disappointment before kissing his lips lightly again. Lucius chuckled around her lips before puller closer then she was before.

**A/N: I really like this chapter. I like the way the way Lucius and Narcissa can both cause Abraxas some pain. I love the way that Bellatrix isn't crazy yet. I know that many have been asking how Lucius is going to be a Death Eater. Well it's complicated—just kidding. I have it all worked out and it's coming soon. Things will get nasty soon before they get hurray!**

**I appreciate all of your reviews, and hope some more for this chapter. Please continue reading. And remember I love you—Extreme Psycho.**


	17. Chapter 16 The Mysterious Meeting

_**A/N: All this is fluff—except the end. So please read until the end. **_

**Chapter Sixteen – The Mysterious Meeting of Windle and Malfoy **

"I don't know," Jack replied bluntly which caused the two girls in the group to giggle and his best friend to shake his head in disappointment. "What? Really, Luc, I don't know."

"I just expected you to answer truthfully," Lucius shrugged which caused both girls to laugh again. "This is 'truth or dare'."

"Give him a break," Darlene teased as she leaned against Jack's stiff shoulder. "Maybe he honestly doesn't remember."

"He remembers," Lucius said in a defiant tone. "He used to describe it to me. In perfect detail, mind you."

Darlene scrunched up her brow before pulling away from Jack. "Okay, now I want to know."

Jack muttered profanities under his breath. This only caused Lucius to smirk in triumph, "I told, Cissy."

Narcissa bit her lip in order to keep her laughter down, "He did."

"Well, your first kiss was Darlene," Jack replied angrily causing the girl beside him to blush. "And you were both playing house."

Lucius shrugged, "I still told her."

"It was you're question," Darlene said angrily, "So why can't I know who your first kiss was?"

"Because she was pure evil and it was under bloody mistletoe," Jack groaned, "And yes, I thought it was awesome. She was two years older than me! What was I suppose to think!"

"Rather die," Lucius suggested as Narcissa busted into a fit of giggles.

"To let you know, Narcissa," Jack hissed, "He kissed her, too."

"But I was there," Narcissa laughed, "And I was the one who dared him to."

"Okay," Darlene snapped, folding her arms over her chest, "Who did you kiss? Because Lucius knows and so does Cissy."

Jack looked at her before pulling the grass up from the ground, "It was Bellatrix! Okay. Are you all happy?"

All three broke into giggles as Jack sulked in his defeated position. Darlene hugged his shoulders before kissing his cheek gently.

"Bellatrix Black," she whimpered, "I'm glad you've developed some taste."

Jack frowned at his girlfriend, "Says you."

Darlene smacked him playfully, "Stop sulking, it's your turn."

Jack smiled before glaring at Lucius, "Narcissa, truth or dare?"

Narcissa stopped her fit of giggles and looked over at Jack's angry glare, "Dare."

Jack stared at her and smiled, "Tonight in the common room you are to kiss Lucius."

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "Do that already."

"No," Jack complained, "A good healthy snog in front of Miss Windle."

Darlene laughed loudly and Lucius glared at his best friend.

"Do you want her to kill me and Cissy?"

"I'm going to do it," Narcissa replied bluntly, "And it will be one to remember, _but_ you have to tell me what her face looks like."

Darlene stopped laughing, "I will gladly tell you what she looks like. I can already see her clenched fist and quivering lips. Oh, this is going to be funny."

"Narcissa," Lucius spoke firmly, "It's your turn."

Narcissa frowned at how serious one dare could make him. "Don't be a baby, Lucius. You know you want to get her back for everything she's done to us."

Lucius nodded before begging her to continue. She nodded and turned to Darlene, "Truth or dare?"

Darlene bit her lip, "Um . . . truth."

Narcissa sighed angrily, "You're no fun . . . do you know that?"

Darlene shrugged, "I do try."

Narcissa rolled her blue eyes before letting out another sigh, "Okay, I think I have one."

Darlene sat up and waited patiently for Narcissa to ask her question.

"We once made list of the boys in school we'd ever consider dating," Narcissa stated, causing the girl to frown, "Who was on the top of yours?"

"That's not fair," Darlene hissed as she scooted away from Jack.

Jack lifted an eyebrow, "Okay, now I'm interested."

"It was something silly we did in our third year," Darlene complained, "I mean Quinton was Narcissa's first choice."

Narcissa looked over to Lucius and shrugged, "You knew."

"Of course I knew," Lucius snorted.

Darlene frowned before mumbling a small name.

"What was that?"

"I said Gilderoy Lockhart," Darlene gagged out, only t0 be met with fits of laughter.

"Oh, Merlin," Lucius choked out, "Didn't know you like that sort of thing."

"I thought he was decent looking," Darlene defended.

"I bet you did," Jack teased as he wiped his eyes. "That is the greatest thing I've ever heard. I think you're the one with decent taste now."

Darlene snorted before looking over to Lucius, "Truth or dare, Malfoy?"

Lucius stopped his chuckling before staring up into the sky, "I'm going to say dare, just to make you happy."

Darlene smiled, "Good, because instead of the common room tonight, I want you to come up to the girls' dormitory and snog Narcissa good and proper . . . in front of the whole Slytherin female body."

Lucius rolled his eyes before staring at Narcissa's face. She had turned bright pink and this made Lucius laughed, "Will do."

Darlene clapped her hands together before Jack grumbled at her, "How am I supposed to see this?"

"I'll tell you all about it," Darlene smiled.

Jack nodded in defeat before resting his back against the cool grass, "We should go study now, Luc."

"Later," Lucius waved off as he looked back up into the sky.

Jack sat up angrily, "Lucius Malfoy, you promise to help me with stupid Transfiguration!"

Lucius looked back at his friend, "Whatever."

Jack kissed Darlene gently on the lips, "We'll see you later."

Darlene nodded before watching Lucius kiss Narcissa's bottom lip. Both boys walked back to the castle.

"Stupid NEWTS, I can't wait until they're over," Darlene snorted as she looked over at Narcissa's pouting face. She took in a deep breath, "I take it back. I never want NEWTS to happen."

Narcissa nodded in agreement as she started to pick at the grass below her, "I can't believe it's almost over."

Darlene frowned, "Lucius will still live at your house."

"Maybe not," Narcissa complained, "The Ministry hired him already and he's thinking of getting his own place. They already gave him two months worth of paycheck."

"That desperate to grab him," Darlene laughed, "Well then you'll just have to go visit him there as much as possible."

"Except I'll be in school," Narcissa growled, "I don't even know if letters will be enough for me."

Darlene shrugged, "I know they won't be for me."

"How can you be so calm about Jack leaving?" Narcissa snapped.

"He's working at the Prophet," Darlene smiled, "He's going to be an editor . . . my mother got him the job. He said he was buying an apartment with a friend."

"Must be Lucius," Narcissa suggested as she looked up at the blue sky.

"We'll see them when we go to Hogsmade," Darlene sighed, "And we'll go on dates there."

"I'm just so use to having him to myself now," Narcissa grumbled as she laid her back against the grass. "I had all summer with him and all school year." 

"I don't know, Cissy," Darlene replied as she leaned against the grass as well. "I'm just praying Jack doesn't forget about me."

"Lucius won't forget about me," Narcissa pouted, "I'm just afraid of everyone coming after him.

Darlene frowned, "He'll be fine."

"That's what everyone says," Narcissa said sadly, "But he isn't as strong as you all believe."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Jack, I said I'd help you," Lucius groaned, "So can we please get to work."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Just thought you'd like to see apartments in the area. We are almost graduated. I start work the day after school ends."

Lucius groaned before grabbing the paper from his friend, "It has decent price. I'm not made of money anymore."

"Either am I," Jack agreed, "We can find something. We'll just split everything fifty-fifty. No harm done. Simple as that."

Lucius nodded before leaning back in his chair, "I like this one."

"The one right beside the Ministry," Jack smiled as he pulled the paper back.

"Well figuring it's the cheapest," Lucius shrugged, "And you had blinking arrows pointing to it, I say I like it."

"Great, cause I already sent an owl," Jack replied happily. "We can go visit it next Hogsmade trip. Just pop over there in no time. Back before McGonagall even looks are way."

"Sounds fine," Lucius smirked as he dropped the paper. "Now can we please get back to work?"

"Why are you so eager to do Transfiguration?" Jack pouted, "It's no fun."

Lucius shrugged, "Because I don't want you asking me right before the test."

"I'd remember easier that way," Jack laughed, "But in all seriousness I had to get away from Darlene."

"She's still following you around," Lucius complained as he opened his Advance Transfiguration book.

"No," Jack mumbled as he started digging through his pockets, "I just had to ask your opinion on something."

Lucius watched as Jack threw a pale blue box over in his direction. He caught it easily and held it loosely in his hand, "What is this?"

"Just open it, Luc."

Lucius did as he was told and opened the pale blue box. Inside the small box was a pearl cut diamond ring with a silver band.

"Um . . . Jack, I'm sorry, but I love Cissy."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Sod off, Malfoy."

"Why do you have an engagement ring?" Lucius asked with a laugh before his face fell, "Oh, Merlin."

"What do you think?" Jack asked swiftly as he leaned over the table to look at the ring.

"You're giving this to Darlene," Lucius stated as he pulled the ring out to study it.

"I love her," Jack replied lightly, "She's my life."

"But she'll be in school next year," Lucius complained as he put the ring back in place.

"I know that, Luc," Jack groaned as he grabbed the box, "But I need her. I want to know that she's going to mine."

"I can't believe this," Lucius said as he placed his elbows on the table, "You know this is a huge step. This is saying forever and for always."

"I'm going to love her forever and for always," Jack replied bluntly, "I know hate marriage, but got to understand."

"I know she'll say yes," Lucius muttered swiftly as he grabbed the box once again. He opened it to stare at the menacing ring.

"You think so," Jack said nervously, "I don't. We haven't talked about it." 

"She'll say yes," Lucius shrugged, "She loves you. It's obvious."

Jack took in a deep breath, "I'm going to ask her on the last day of school."

"Merlin," Lucius groaned as he tossed the box towards Jack.

"Okay, I need you to be happy for me," Jack complained. "I don't understand why you're so angry. I thought for sure that you and Narcissa were ready to be hitched."

Jack watched as Lucius lost all the color in his face, "Merlin, Lucius, you look like I just used an Unforgivable on you."

Lucius shook his head, "I just don't like it."

"But you love Narcissa," Jack replied as he lifted a brown eyebrow. "You're already committed to her."

"I just hate the concept of marriage," Lucius groaned, "You wouldn't understand."

"I know that you aren't your father," Jack snorted, "It's not like you'd ever hurt Cissy."

"I'm not getting married," Lucius snapped, "I hate it. It ruins everyone." 

"I don't understand," Jack complained, "Narcissa's your life. You two are one person. How could you not marry her? You know she wants to marry you."

"I know," Lucius sighed, "But how can I know that I won't be my father."

"You won't be," Jack complained. "We both know this."

Lucius continued to be silent as he looked at the pale blue box in Jack's hand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Narcissa giggled nervously as Lucius kissed the bottom of her chin. He brushed his smooth lips up to the edge of her ear, "Are you nervous?"

His amused whisper caused her to frown and push him slightly away from her, "It's the girls' dormitory. Slughorn will pitch a fit."

Lucius shrugged, "I'm kind of excited."

"Exciting to see all the girls who are gaga over you freak out?" Narcissa complained.

"Mm-hmm," Lucius sounded as he kissed her closed eyelid.

"I'm just glad Mythic will get to see," Narcissa breathed out as she pulled his face down so there lips could meet. "She's getting on my last nerve." 

"What is she doing now, dear?" Lucius whispered against her lips.

Narcissa pecked his full lips quickly before scooting away from him, "She keeps writing me nasty letters."

Lucius shrugged before kissing her forehead, "Mythica will be Mythica."

"She just needs to realize that you'll never be hers again," Narcissa pouted as she watched Lucius remove himself from his seat.

"You'll just have to show her that you've won," Lucius stated as he stretched his arms over his head. "I'll see you in a few minutes." 

He walked away with a perfect smirk on his warm lips. She shivered as she looked towards the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory. She slid off the bench beside the window and began her long walk up the dormitory stairs.

She wasn't sure what this was going to look like. Was Lucius just going to rush into her room and kiss the living daylights out of her? Or was he going to call for her at the bottom of the stairs?

"I can't do this," she mumbled as she entered her dormitory room and shut the door behind her.

Darlene was sitting on her bed with a smile upon her face, which Narcissa promptly ignored. Instead the blond hair girl moved to her dresser and slipped on her warm pajamas.

"Nervous?" Darlene asked as she leaned against her pillow.

Narcissa shook her head as she pulled out her brush and began to pull it through her hair.

"You're lying," Darlene teased as she sat back up. Darlene could tell she was anxious.

"Lucius isn't backing out," Narcissa pouted, "He'll be here any minute."

"Then I have to get everybody," Darlene replied happily as she jumped off her bed and pulled open the door. "What are you doing here, Lucius?!" 

Her voice sounded false as Lucius stood helplessly at the doorway. Narcissa watched as every door in the hallway slammed open and all eyes were on Lucius. She stared as a few girls giggled at a boy in the girls' dormitory.

"Lucius?" Narcissa called slowly as she walked into the hallway to watch all eyes on her.

"This is the girls' dormitory, Lucius," Mythica hissed just as Narcissa made it into Lucius's arms.

"Yes, well," Lucius stammered before looking at Narcissa. His eyes were smoldering and they made her shiver. She enjoyed this look on him. Suddenly his head snapped towards her and their lips clashed together.

Narcissa was vaguely aware of a few giggles, a couple of wolf whistles, and one long gag, but all of this was forgotten. Lucius's lips were moving quickly against hers and she couldn't concentrate on anything else.

Just as soon as it began, Lucius pulled away. He kept Narcissa in his arms as she began to steady herself.

"I'm telling Slughorn," Mythica grumbled as she stormed pass them.

Lucius chuckled softly before giving Narcissa a gentle kiss. "I'll see you in the morning."

His arms left her waist and he traveled back down the hall and down the stairs. Narcissa blushed as he left and turned back to Darlene.

"Better than I thought," Darlene winked as Narcissa ran back into the dorm room.

"Merlin," Narcissa mumbled as she fell onto her pillow. "Mythica's going to get us in trouble."

"Yes, well," Darlene sighed, "Who really cares. Should've seen her face. It was so disgusted."

Narcissa chuckled, "I could hear her gag."

"Her chin fell against the floor and her eyes flew out of their sockets."

Narcissa chuckled once again, "Was a decent kiss."

"Looked more than decent," Darlene grumbled before laughing loudly. "Went on forever."

"It felt really short," Narcissa complained as Darlene broke into a fit of giggles.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Weeks flowed by since the incident in the girls' dormitory. It was now stuff of legend. Narcissa couldn't go anywhere in the castle without someone talking about it. And Lucius was now marked as the king of the school. Being able to march up into the girls' dormitory to snog his girlfriend until she was breathless. Though it wasn't all good.

Of course Mythica told . . . why wouldn't she? Slughorn spoke directly to Dumbledore, who sent Lucius to his office. Lucius laughed as he told everyone about it. Dumbledore wasn't upset at all, only shocked. McGonagall was outraged and placed spells on both stairwells. No longer could a boy go into the girls' dormitory and no girl could go to the boys'. This only made the fame of Lucius and Narcissa infamous.

And only one person was upset.

Mythica Windle walked down the small street of Hogsmade with her nose in the air. She paused against one of the buildings and pulled out a small cigarette from her pocket. She lit it against her fingers and gave it an anger puff.

She couldn't get the image out of her head. Lucius's perfectly smooth lips touching Narcissa's greasy, chapped, flaky ones. She gagged loudly before taking another dip breath of her smoke.

"Just the girl I wanted to see," a cold voice stated, causing Mythica to jump and turn to face a familiar face.

"Mr. Malfoy?" She asked nervously as she stumbled backwards.

"You know that's a disgusting habit," Abraxas stated as Mythica glared at him.

"Sod off," she mumbled before shoving the cigarette back into her mouth.

"Is that what you really want?" He whispered, causing the girl to shiver.

"What are you getting at?" Mythica hissed as she pressed her back against the building behind her.

"We want the same thing," Abraxas glared as he stared at the girl. "I don't like you."

"Same," Mythica replied coldly.

"But I like you more than Miss Black."

Mythica groaned before kicking a small rock beside her food. Abraxas smiled coldly at her before folding his arms against his chest.

"You want her gone as well." Abraxas stated as he watched her eyes widen.

"Mythica Windle, my son will be all yours if you help me with one tiny favor," Abraxas said with a disgusting smirk on his face.

"And Narcissa will be gone," Mythica replied as she stepped away from the wall.

"Never to see Lucius again," Abraxas cooed as Mythica's cigarette fell from her fingers.

"Than yes," She laughed quickly, "I'll do anything."

"Good," Abraxas smiled before leading Mythica away.

_**A/N: I know sometimes I hate me as well. I'm sorry but it's going to get ugly . . . but don't worry we all know Cissy ends up with Lucius. The next couple parts I knew were going to happen before the beginning so sorry again. **_

_**Thank you for all of your reviews. I hope to receive a few before the next chapter. Love you all!  
**_


	18. Chapter 17 If Ever

Chapter Seventeen – If Ever

Narcissa leaned against Lucius's firm chest as the train started to move slowly. Narcissa let her blue eyes scan the compartment before sitting up to stare out the small window of the door.

"What's wrong, Cissy?" Lucius asked softly. He wasn't looking at her; instead he was staring out of the window.

"Where are Jack and Darlene?" Narcissa asked as she turned her head towards Lucius.

"I guess it's only fair for you to know," Lucius sighed as he looked at her.

His gray eyes bore into her blue ones and Narcissa made a deep swallowing sound, "What do you mean?"

"Jack wanted to sit with Darlene alone," Lucius let out slowly, "Wanted to ask her something important."

Narcissa blinked in confusion, "Like what?"

"Jack is proposing to Darlene," Lucius replied simply.

Narcissa jumped up from her position, "What?!"

Lucius stared at her before letting out a low chuckle, "He wants to marry her."

"Really? This is wonderful! When?" Narcissa squealed as she fell on the chair in front of her boyfriend.

Lucius smiled, "He was incredibly nervous. I reassured him many times, but he still believes Darlene is going to turn him down."

"But that's ridiculous," Narcissa laughed with a small wave of her hand, "She adores him. Oh, I can't wait to see the ring!"

"After the train ride," Lucius reassured, "I promise you can see then."

"Oh, this is so exciting," Narcissa squeaked, "Absolutely wonderful—oh, but they have to wait a whole year."

"He knows," Lucius shrugged, "But he wants to know that she is his."

"That is so cute," Narcissa smiled as she leaned against the compartment's wall. "I just can't believe she's going to be married. I'll have to help her plan it."

Lucius smiled at her before turning towards the window. He didn't want the conversation to change to _them_—and perhaps _their_ marriage.

Narcissa sighed blissfully, "This will be my second wedding now. I wonder when Bella will get married."

Lucius snorted before turning back to her, "Bella?"

"I love weddings," Narcissa shrugged, "And she's been dating Rodolphus for such a _long_ time. It only makes sense."

Lucius shrugged, "Enough about weddings."

Narcissa giggled before gliding her way over to sit beside him. She landed with a small thud and leaned annoyingly against him. "I forgot you hate weddings."

"I do," Lucius agreed as she practically scooted into his lap.

"But you had so much fun at Dromeda's," Narcissa pouted, "You danced, ate cake, helped destroy Ted's car . . . it was the most carefree I have ever seen you."

"Have you ever heard beer?" Lucius asked quickly, "Stupid muggle invention."

Narcissa giggled before giving him a quick peck on his smooth cheek, "I'm just excited for them. I remember when Jack was so scared to tell Darlene he liked her, and when Darlene became very, very jealous when Jack wouldn't give her the time of day."

Lucius chuckled lightly before getting up from his spot. Narcissa sprawled over the seat as he moved to his trunk. He opened the case and dug around in it.

"I got a letter this morning," Lucius stated nonchalantly as he continued his dig.

"From who?" Narcissa pondered as she sat up against her elbows on the warn bench.

"Someone's sister," Lucius shrugged as he pulled out a smooth letter.

"What does Bella want?" Narcissa frowned as she lay back against the rough seat.

"Not Bella," Lucius chuckled. This caused the girl to jump from her seat and meet her boyfriend on the floor.

"Dromeda wrote you?!"

Lucius chuckled at her excited face, "Yes. Said she had news to tell me."

"Why didn't she write me?" Narcissa complained as she reached for the small letter.

Lucius pulled it away from her and smirked, "I'm sure she was worried about Mr. And Mrs. Black finding out."

"Nonsense," Narcissa replied with a wave of her hand. She snatched the letter from him and opened it slowly. She took a deep breath before reading the contents before her:

_Lucius Malfoy, _

_You cannot know the joys of being married. They are absolutely exquisite. I cannot believe that I've been so lucky. I know that you find the concept of marriage dull, but you should really reconsider. There is something about living with your best friend, your confidant, your one companion, your lover. I've never been so happy. Ted said that he hasn't ever known such happiness. Of course we argue and bicker, Mr. Malfoy, but that is all part of this union. We always make up. It is not as scary as you want to believe. _

_Before I get to the purpose of this letter I wish you the best of luck. I know you have a job at the Ministry and I know you'll do fine there. I also want you to send my regards to everyone. Tell Darlene that I miss her jokes constantly. Ted and I mention the jokes ever chance we get. Tell Jack that I miss him. He always knew how to cheer up my day. And tell Cissy that I absolutely love her. And to never give up on her dream. Which she will know exactly what it is . . . and so should you. Tell her that I hope one day she can be as happy as me. And maybe, just maybe, one day we will be able to reunite as sister unafraid of blood and prejudice. _

_And now to my news—I can hear your voice now, Lucius. The thick strain you get when ever you're surprised. I've pictured it many times. You yelling out, "ALREADY!" and me laughing softly at your reaction. Lucius, I will let this out quickly and with no delay. I am pregnant. I wish I could see your face. Ted and I have discussed how you would react and I'm sure none of it is as good as the real thing. I am so happy and unafraid to be a mother. It's been shortly three months and I already want to see it. I hope it will be beautiful. _

_I must run; I have a check up. Ted sends his love and gratitude. Remember to tell Cissy I love her—and of course I will always love my Lucy Goosey. _

_With Love, _

_Mrs. Andromeda Tonks_

Narcissa started to dance around the compartment, "Dromeda's going to have a baby! Oh Merlin! This is the best thing I've ever heard! I'm going to be an aunty! Oh Lucius, this is wonderful!"

Lucius grinned at her before wrapping her up in his arms. She hugged him closely before chuckling loudly into his shoulder. "I hope one day that things will change."

Lucius frowned at her before stroking her cheek with his index finger. "We can only hope."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Show me one more time," Narcissa cooed as Darlene slipped her left hand into Narcissa's. Narcissa stopped her fast paced walk and looked at the small glittering ring. She sighed blissfully before shoving the hand out of her face.

"I am so jealous right now," Narcissa pouted as they continued their walk, "I can't even hide it from you."

Darlene laughed before linking arms with her best friend, "I hope that you'll finally get your own."

"There are moments I believe that he's changing his mind, but then I get crushed," Narcissa groaned, "Maybe I should just be live in girlfriend . . . that could still be fun."

Darlene let out a giggle before leaning her head on Narcissa's shoulder, "New experience."

"I just love him," Narcissa shrugged as she paused outside a large abandon building.

"You'll at least come to my wedding," Darlene pouted as she pulled open the rickety door. "You know as my Maid of Honor."

Narcissa chuckled as she walked inside the rough building. She let out a small smile as they came into a beautiful and fresh lobby. They both walked to the small elevator and entered. Darlene pushed a few buttons before the elevator took off.

"You know I'm coming to your wedding, Darlene," Narcissa laughed loudly as she leaned against the metal caged wall. "And I'd be privileged to be your Maid of Honor . . . as long as you have a decent dress."

Darlene chuckled as the door opened. She grabbed Narcissa wrist and pulled her smoothly through the hall. "I'm excited for this double date . . . it's like really cute."

Narcissa giggled as they reached a black door with the numbers: 575. She brushed her knuckle against the door and there was soon a loud bang from the other side.

Narcissa lifted a pale blond eyebrow and turned to her friend. Darlene only shrugged and let her eyes fall on the door as it flew open.

Jack laughed as he leaned against the doorframe. He was still in his pajamas and his hair was a mess, "Hello, ladies."

Darlene let her lip jut out and she her jaw tensed. "Why aren't you dressed?'

Jack laughed as he pulled his hand through his brunette hair, "Well, um, I took a nap."

Darlene shook her hair before kissing the boy's cheek, "Go get dressed."

Jack nodded, "Um . . . come in. Luc is in the shower so just awhile. He just got off work."

Narcissa frowned before they both walked into the small apartment.

"You know usually it's the girl that spends all their time primping," Darlene giggled as she sat gently on the couch.

Jack glared at her gently before pulling his nose in the air, "Could've tried harder."

Darlene let out a smooth snarl, "Go get dress, Jackson Parkinson."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Her heels clicked on the fresh marble floor as she walked into the building. The scent of bleach and blood wafted into her nose and she had to hold in her gag. She frowned as she made her way to the round front desk.

She paused in front of a large and happy lady. The woman turned to her and smiled brightly, "How may I help you?"

"Hi," she said briefly before she went on with the point, "I'm here to apply for the nursing job."

"Oh," the woman smiled as she shuffled around her desk, "That is absolutely wonderful. We've been waiting for more people to apply. Just graduated from Hogwarts?"

She moved a black curl from her hair before smiling, "Yes."

"Well wonderful," the woman replied brightly, "We always love the new ones. Always oozing with talent."

She laughed briefly and the woman smiled cheerfully at her.

"Do you have your NEWTS scores?"

She pulled out a smooth piece of parchment from her purse and handed to the woman.

The woman looked at it briefly, "Well you have amazing scores. Especially in potions, that's usually how people end up working here. You did really well"—the woman looked down at the parchment again—"Mythica Windle, I think we can get you in to see someone admittedly."

Mythica smiled happily, "Oh, thank you so much."

"Do you have your application?"

"I do," Mythica replied cheerfully as she pulled out some more parchment from her purse.

The woman took it carefully and read through it briefly, "Well things look really good. Oh, and look at her references: Abraxas Malfoy. Incredible."

Mythica smiled gracefully. Her thoughts solely on Lucius Malfoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lucius Malfoy, never talk like that again," Narcissa declared as she tried to hide the smile from her face.

Lucius smirked at her before setting his cup against his lips. He took a deep drink before turning to the rest of the group.

"That wasn't funny," Darlene snorted before massaging Jack's left hand.

Jack winked over at Lucius before kissing the hand that was holding his, "Come now, love. Luc was only kidding. I doubt you'll become pregnant anytime soon."

"Oh really, Jack," Darlene growled, "You don't want children."

Jack looked over to Lucius before snorting loudly, "How is it you say something cruel and I get in trouble?"

"Good looks," Lucius teased before leaning into his seat.

"Yeah, because you're so beautiful," Jack gagged before he slouched on the table. "When is the stupid dessert getting here?"

"Oh, come on, Jack," Darlene pouted, "You know I love you."

Jack rolled his eyes before turning away from her.

"Come off it, Jack," Darlene snapped, "Let's go walk around the terrace."

Jack smiled before helping Darlene out of her seat. They then walked out the wide windowed door and into the clear night.

"'Walk around the terrace'?"

Narcissa laughed at Lucius before taking a sip of her drink, "Code for "let's go make out"."

"Do you want to walk around the terrace?" Lucius teased as Narcissa playfully slapped his wrist.

"Not now," Narcissa reassured as she played with the edge of her napkin.

"You seem nervous."

"I hate that you can read me," Narcissa pouted. "It's been awhile."

"Work," Lucius shrugged, "Trust me, I'd rather walk around the terrace than work."

Narcissa giggled as she stretched her arms in front of her, "Is it that boring?"

"Oh, it's the worse," Lucius complained, "You know if I was still a Malfoy I'd just live off my family's wealth. Rich playboy."

"Better not be a playboy," Narcissa frowned as she took a bite of the leftover rice on platter.

"Never," Lucius laughed as he kissed the top of her head, "Where's the fun in that?"

"There is none," Narcissa snorted, "A life without Narcissa isn't a life at all."

Lucius grinned crookedly at her comment before changing the subject, "Are you worried about school?"

"I'm worried that I don't get anymore walks around the terrace," Narcissa frowned before Lucius let out a low chuckle.

"I don't think I'd find out," he shrugged before she swatted him again.

"I'd never kiss someone else," Narcissa replied in an appalled tone. "Just the thought of it makes me gag."

"Dessert," he said proudly before placing two plates in front of them.

As the waiter left Lucius watched Narcissa stuff her face with a fork full of brownie.

"I love the fact that you eat," Lucius stated as a gently blush fled to her cheeks. "It's not a bad thing, makes me want to walk around the terrace."

"You're going to say that all the time now, aren't you?"

"It's funny," Lucius shrugged, "It's better than saying, I want to—"

"Whatever you're thinking can't be good," Narcissa blushed again, "It's probably nasty."

"I'm not a pervert, Cissy," Lucius teased, causing Narcissa's blush to grow. It now started at her hairline and travel down to her chest.

"Just eat your brownie."

Lucius smirked before peeling off a little piece and placing it in his mouth.

"Why is Narcissa red?" Jack's voice sounded as he and Darlene both returned.

Lucius shrugged as he shoved another bite in his mouth.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Darlene," Narcissa snapped, "Just eat your bloody brownie."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Darlene attached onto Narcissa's arm as they stared at everyone that passed them. They were about to leave for Hogwarts once again and the people they wanted to see were not there.

"Where are they?"

Narcissa shrugged as she stood on her tiptoes. She peered over numerous heads and outrageous hats, but no white-blond was to be found.

"Are you looking for me?"

Narcissa squealed before throwing her arms around his sturdy neck, "Oh Lucy, I thought you weren't going to show!"

Lucius chuckled before hugging her against his chest, "It's my lunch break."

Narcissa giggled before wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest. Lucius ran his fingers up and down her back as his eyes focused on the distressed girl beside him.

"Darlene."

"Hmm?" she answered as her brown eyes fell upon him.

"Jack can't get work off," Lucius replied sadly as his hands brought Narcissa closer.

Darlene's face scrunched up, "What do you mean?"

"That your mother isn't letting him off work," Lucius shrugged as Narcissa moved out of his arms.

"I'm sorry," Narcissa mumbled as her arms wrapped around Darlene.

"That woman is getting a howler," Darlene hissed as Lucius ruffled her hair.

"Jack told me to give you something," Lucius said as Darlene pulled out of Narcissa's grip.

"What?"

Lucius placed his lips briefly on Darlene's cheek before pulling. She blushed as Narcissa giggled.

Lucius sighed, "Of course he said the lips, but I didn't think that was fair."

Narcissa nodded before kissing the corner of Lucius's mouth, "That's all mine."

Darlene chuckled before sighing heavily, "Should get going."

Narcissa frowned as she nodded. Again her arms fell around him and she buried her head in his neck.

"I'll meet you on the train."

Narcissa didn't leave her position from Lucius's neck. She shuttered as his arms wrapped around her thin waist.

"This isn't fair," Narcissa pouted.

"I know, but it will go by like nothing," Lucius promised as he grabbed her chin and moved her to look at him.

Her blue eyes searched his before she nodded in defeat, "Before I know it."

Lucius nodded before kissing her soft pink lips, "I'm going to miss you."

"You think you're going to miss me?"

Lucius chuckled before lightening his grip, but Narcissa brought herself closer, "I love you."

Lucius smiled into her hair, "And I you."

_**A/N: I really liked this chapter. It's kind of like the calm before the storm. It is going to get a little messy, but what's a L/N fic without some mess? I know its fluff again, but I enjoy writing some carefree stuff. And the joke, I wanted to make fun of sitcoms. You know how they always use the same joke over and over, but you keep laughing. Why? Don't know. Yes, I know Mythica is icky and should die—and she will, eventually. Everyone gets their just desserts. **_

_**Please review, I like getting them. And I only get a few. I know it's not the most popular, but as long as one of you is reading it and reviewing I'll write it. And thanks to all those that fav it or put it on alert. I ask all of you to stick with my story as it gets rough. But we know they get together. **_

_**Love you all. Extreme Psycho **_


	19. Chapter 18 Nurse

**Chapter Eighteen – Nurse**

"Jack! Damn it, can't you do anything?!" Lucius snapped as he walked towards the kitchen. He moved around the dirty bowls on the counter; inspecting them to see if one was magically clean. When all were dirty he sighed in defeat. He grabbed one the bowls and wiped it with a towel before pouring some cereal inside of it.

"Why the hell are you yelling at _me_ for," Jack snorted as he rolled on the couch, so he was now on his stomach.

"You were supposed to do the dishes five days ago," Lucius complained as he ate his dirty cereal.

"Usually you do it if I don't," Jack replied smoothly, "You have no one to blame but yourself."

Lucius growled before shoving a spoonful into his mouth. He swallowed it before adding bitterly, "Do I look like your mother?"

"You aren't fat enough," Jack replied lightly, "We've been over this."

Lucius let a small four letter word flow from his mouth before he picked up his wand. He swung it over to Jack and caused his friend to tumble onto the floor, "Do the dishes!"

"Jeez, Luc," Jack complained as he sat up on the floor, "I'll do them; there was no reason to do that." 

"You made me mad," Lucius snapped as he threw his bowl towards the sink.

"You can't just do whatever you want because you're mad," Jack chortled, "I'm waiting for the moment you kill someone and you shout: 'I was mad'."

"Hardy har," Lucius joked as he moved into the small living room and grabbed his briefcase.

"You working again," Jack complained as he moved back onto the couch.

"I have to," Lucius snapped as he looked over a few pieces of parchment for the briefcase.

"Whatever," Jack replied, "Play hooky like me."

"You've been playing hooky for a week," Lucius said slowly. "Now if you don't have money for rent, then I'm kicking you out."

"Yeah right," Jack replied with a wave of his hand.

"I'm not going to help you pay for your date this Friday."

"No fair," Jack growled, "Damn, you don't play fair."

"I barely have enough to pay for Narcissa, so get over it," Lucius snapped as he shut his case.

As Jack grumbled his distaste for Lucius, a large eagle owl flew into their apartment through the open window. It dropped a letter into Lucius's open lap before returning the way it came.

"Isn't that your dad's?" Jack noticed as he watched the bird fly off.

"Yeah," Lucius hissed through his teeth before staring at the horrid piece of parchment. "He's left me alone for a long time now, what would he want?"

He ignored Jack's response as he tore open the seal. He unfolded the thick parchment before looking at the contents.

_Lucius, _

_Your mother has become very ill. She is currently staying at St. Mungo's. _

_A. Malfoy_

Lucius let the letter slip through his hands before standing up roughly on the floor. "Um, write my boss and say I'm sick."

Lucius left the apartment with that said. Jack stared after him before grabbing the letter.

"Damn it, I'm coming with," Jack c0mplained as he slipped on his shoes and grabbed his wand. He was soon out of the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucius paced around the healer as he spoke to him. He was finding it incredibly hard to stay calm. Everything he said made no sense of all, but Lucius continued to nodded and pace around him.

"Mr. Malfoy, I know this is a lot to take in," the healer said sympathetically, "But we are doing everything we can for her. Right now the most important thing is figuring out what kind of poison was used on your mother."

"I don't understand how she was even poisoned," Lucius complained as he stopped his rough pacing.

"Your father said that she was alone for a week," the healer replied quietly.

"This isn't something she would do to herself," Lucius answered slowly.

"We are doing everything we can," the healer repeated, "Once she's awake we can determine how this happened." 

Lucius let out a low groan before regaining his composure. "Where is Abraxas?"

The healer blinked at Lucius's harsh tone, "He had important business at the Ministry."

Lucius shook his head, "Can I see her?" 

"Oh, of course," the healer replied as he led Lucius towards the small room. Lucius walked in without another word.

Lucius walked towards his mother's bed before stopping over it. He looked down at her and frowned. "I know you well enough to know you would not do this to yourself."

He let his whisper hang in the air before he sat down in the chair beside the hospital bed. He ran his fingers through his long hair as he looked down at his shoes. He knew that she wouldn't have done this to herself, but who would? Who would sink so low as to try and kill his mother?

She minded her own business and was polite to everyone she met. Yes, she was a little off, but she was afraid to talk out of turn. He had never witness once in his life when his father hit her. It was always him. He was the one to get all the abuse. Could his father turn it all on her?

That was impossible, his father wasn't that stupid. He could get away with hitting his own son, but his wife was another story. She had to be with him at all Ministry events and a bruised wife doesn't play well. But a son is supposed to be scrapped up from his adventures around his parents ground, from his Quidditch lessons, and from his discovers around his home. So did that mean that she did this to herself, to escape?

No, he would never believe this. His mother was braver than that. She would never take her own life. She was going to stick this life out until the end. His mother wasn't going to poison herself to escape. He seen her drink herself to oblivion, but she never put her body past that.

"What have you done to yourself?" Lucius whispered as he looked over to the bed.

"That's what we're hoping to find out," a husky voice replied from the doorway.

Lucius turned his eyes slowly and noticed the black haired beauty standing in the doorway.

"Mythica Windle?" Lucius mouthed slowly as she came waltzing in.

"It's me," Mythica smiled as she moved to the bedside. "I'm going to give your mother a potion, okay?"

Lucius blinked in confusion before nodding his head slowly.

"This must be a lot to take in," Mythica started as she administered the potion, "I really sorry for this happening, Lucius."

"Uh, thanks," Lucius shrugged before scratching the top of his head, "What are you doing here?"

"I work here," Mythica replied with a wide smile, "They assigned me as one of your mother's nurses."

"Oh, well, congratulations for become a nurse. I didn't know you wanted to do that," Lucius shrugged.

"It kind of called to me," Mythica said brightly, "We're friends aren't we, Lucius?"

"What?"

"Well, I just don't want this to be awkward for us," Mythica shrugged.

"What . . . of course we're friends," Lucius stuttered out, "After everything you did for me."

"So, no hard feelings," Mythica replied shyly.

"Of course not," Lucius answered as the door opened again.

"Dang, Luc," Jack breathed out, "I came as soon as I could. I had to write your boss first. He said everything was fine."

Lucius nodded at him and watched as Jack's eyes fell on Mythica. His brow formed into a glare and his hands folded roughly against his chest.

"I didn't know they let just anyone become a nurse," Jack snorted as he took in her appearance.

Mythica rolled her eyes before staring back at Lucius, "If you need anything you let me know."

"Has Cissy. He doesn't need you," Jack mumbled and her eyes snapped over to him.

She hissed lightly before storming passed the two of them.

"What is Windle doing here?" Jack asked annoyed, "Can this day get any worse?"

"She's my mother's nurse," Lucius shrugged as he looked back at his mother.

"Get a new one," Jack snorted.

"She's not going to do anything," Lucius laughed as he grabbed his mother's hand. "It's going to be fine."

"When we tell Cissy what do you think she'll say?"

Lucius smiled before shaking his head, "She's not threatened." 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I can't believe someone would do that to her," Narcissa mumbled as they walked through the Hogsmade. "Do they have any idea?"

"She not awake yet," Lucius sighed as he tightened his grip on her hand.

"This is horrible," Narcissa replied as she stopped their pace and moved them over to a bench. "I wish I could be there with you."

"I would love that," Lucius admitted as he moved a piece of hair that was swimming in front of her face.

"Then I'll quit school right now," Narcissa laughed as she scooted closer to her boyfriend.

"Very funny," Lucius joked as he touched the tip of her nose. "You'll come home for Christmas break and you can sit with me in that hospital room all day."

"Fun," Narcissa laughed as she cuddled into his shoulder. "You have no idea how boring school is."

Lucius chuckled, "It can't be that bad."

"I never get to see you," Narcissa pouted as she kissed his neck lightly. "I feel so alone." 

"You have Darlene," Lucius shrugged as she continued her nuzzling.

"There are things that I can't do with Darlene," Narcissa giggled before kissing his lips lightly.

"That's nice to here," Lucius agreed as he kissed her lips firmly.

"Malfoy, I thought your leaving would lend a better example to Miss Black," Professor McGonagall interrupted.

Lucius rolled his eyes as he pulled away from Narcissa. He let his eyes fall on the woman and glared at her. "I'm sorry she can't live up to _your_ standards."

McGonagall rolled her eyes before strolling away from them.

"You shouldn't be so rude," Narcissa whispered before Lucius's lips were upon hers again.

Through each kiss Lucius mumbled to her, "She shouldn't . . . interrupt. She's just . . . jealous . . . that she has no one . . . to share this . . . with."

Finally he pulled away and she chuckled lightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer, "Probably."

Narcissa brought him down to her lips again and kissed him fiercely. During the kiss he groaned and pulled away.

"What?"

"You look so cute like that," Lucius smiled as he looked at her wide eyes.

"You stopped," Narcissa complained, "I hate that!"

"I needed to tell you something," Lucius sighed as he moved out of her grip, "And I think you'll become upset."

"It can't be that bad," Narcissa laughed as she cuddled closer to him.

"But it is," Lucius sighed.

"How bad?"

"Windle bad."

Narcissa let her blue eyes glared at Lucius and her arms tightened around him, "What did she do?" 

"She didn't do anything?"

"Oh Merlin, what did you do?!" Narcissa shrieked as her arms slipped away from him.

"What? No, no, no, Cissy," Lucius reassured as he wrapped his arms around her. "She's my mother's nurse, nothing more."

Narcissa let out a shaky breath, "Oh, well okay."

"Really?"

"Well we can't do anything about it," Narcissa shrugged, "And it doesn't sound like some weird plot to win you back."

"Exactly," Lucius breathed out, "There's noting going on."

Narcissa sighed breathlessly, "Lets forget about her."

"Already have," Lucius replied huskily as his lips formed around hers again.

_**A/N: I know it's been forever, but here it is . . . finally. So I wonder what Mythica is doing? What an evil little girl that's all I can say. And Lucius's mother is sick, who could've done that. Three guess and each could be correct. **_

_**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews last time. They made my day. I promise to update sooner, everything that was going on this summer ended so I'm free. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please revew. **_


	20. Chapter 19 Merry Christmas? Part I

Chapter Nineteen – Merry Christmas? Part 1

Narcissa fingered the crisp shirt before standing back to look at it, "Does this look like something Lucius would wear?"

Darlene scrutinized the shirt before shaking her dark brown hair, "Nope."

"Why is he so difficult to shop for?" Narcissa groaned as she flipped through the rack of men's shirts.

"First off where in a clothes store," Darlene laughed as she played with the cuffs of a blue button down. "Don't think he's really going to want clothes for Christmas." 

Narcissa rolled her crystal blue eyes before sighing heavily, "I just want to be different this year."

"Buy him something grown up," Darlene suggested with a shrug, "Like candles or something." 

Narcissa snorted before walking away from the rack of clothes, "Candles are definitely not Lucius style."

"What do you suggest?" Darlene complained as she followed behind her friend,

"I don't know, that's the problem," Narcissa groaned, "I want it to be grown up and romantic."

"So you were looking at clothes?" Darlene laughed as Narcissa sat on a small bench. She soon followed her friend's example, "Honestly, what's going on in that head of yours?" 

"He's gone through so much in the last couple of years, he deserves something special. Something that screams I love you and I'm always going to be yours."

"Um . . . this is going into dangerous territory," Darlene sputtered out as she flicked the snow off the bench's arm.

Narcissa groaned loudly before swatting her friend, "Not that! What kind of girl do you think I am?" 

"A Black," Darlene mumbled as she pulled her hood over her hair. "Why are we sitting in the cold again?"

"What do you think he wants?" Narcissa pondered as she looked at her black satin gloves. "Maybe I should just ask him." 

"No," Darlene frowned, "He's going to like anything you give him; anything at all. It can be leftovers from two days ago, and he'd give you a kiss and tell you how much he loves you."

Narcissa bit her lower lip as she removed herself from the worn bench. "I'm supposed to meet Lucius at the hospital. What are you buying Jack?"

"Dinner," Darlene shrugged, "We decided to save all our money for the wedding."

"Shove that in my face, again."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lucius!" a shrill voice shouted over the falling snow. Lucius turned his head over to look at a black clad Mythica Windle.

"Mythica," he greeted as he stopped his pace on the street and turned to meet her.

"You're a quick one," Mythica laughed as she reached him. "I was unsure if I'd ever catch up to you." 

Lucius smiled politely before clearing his throat, "Going to the hospital?"

"Yep, just on my way," Mythica smiled, "You?"

"Yeah," Lucius nodded, "I'm meeting Cissy there."

"Oh," Mythica replied weakly. Her voice went an octave lower as she spoke and her eyes fell to the ground.

"Yeah, we're going to lunch today," Lucius added awkwardly, "Is my mom doing better?"

"I haven't seen her today, but she seemed okay yesterday," Mythica said quickly, "I wish she'd wake up."

"You and me both," Lucius replied in a friendly tone as he opened the door for her. They both walked into the hospital in silence; the only sound made was the tapping sound of Mythica's heeled boots.

"Lucius," Narcissa smiled as she walked up to the two of them, "Your mom looks good today. She actually moved on her own. She squeezed my hand, you have to—oh, Mythica."

Lucius gulped, "Mythica met me on the street."

"Yeah, running to work," Mythica replied sharply as she gave Narcissa a one over, "You look well."

"Thanks," Narcissa mumbled as she turned to Lucius, "Did you want to see her?"

"Of course," Lucius smiled as he moved towards Narcissa. He gave an awkward wave towards Mythica before being pulled down a hallway.

"What a wench," Narcissa groaned, "What is she trying to pull?"

"I don't think she's doing anything," Lucius mumbled as they stood in front of an elevator. It opened and they both entered.

"Of course you don't," Narcissa snorted, "You never noticed anything when it comes to girls." 

Lucius chuckled before grabbing her hand, "I thought we were going to pretend like she's nothing at all."

"I wish she'd realize that you are _mine_," Narcissa frowned before sliding her fingers between his.

"You know, and that should be enough," Lucius smiled as the elevator opened and they both exited the small contraption.

"I like when you admit it," Narcissa giggled as she wrapped herself closer to him as they walked.

Lucius chuckled as he opened the door for his mother's patient room. His movement shifted as he entered and his hand left Narcissa's. He walked towards the chair beside the bed and sat down in it.

Narcissa put on her brightest smile as she walked over to the bed. "Want to see what I discovered?" 

Lucius smiled gently at her, but the smile didn't reach his eyes, "Yes, show me."

Narcissa smiled before grabbing Celesta's hand. She squeezed it gentle and the fingers from Celesta gripped Narcissa's in return. Lucius was suddenly beside her and was smiling widely.

"She does that by herself?"

"Yes. Try." Narcissa commanded as she let Celesta's hand fall away from hers. Lucius grabbed it quickly. He squeezed it with slightly more force than Narcissa. His mother squeezed his hand lightly before having it relax in her son's.

"Do you think she's getting better?" Lucius asked as he stared at his mother ashen face.

"I think so," Narcissa smiled as she moved to smooth down Mrs. Malfoy's hair. "I think before you know it this whole mess will be taken care of."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Narcissa clutched onto her hot coco as Lucius led her across the street. She stumbled on the ice slightly as they moved across the road. Lucius took her hand and led her to a small green bench that was covered by a wide canopy. The bench sat across a vast lake that was shield with a thick form of ice.

"This is pretty," Narcissa shivered as she moved into Lucius's form.

"Thought you'd like it," Lucius smiled as he took his wand to reheat her hot chocolate. "Drink up, you'll feel warm in no time."

Narcissa agreed as she sipped the hot drink slowly, "This is really good."

"It's a nice café."

"Even if it's muggle," Narcissa teased as she moved closer to him. "This is really nice." 

"Mm-hmm," Lucius agreed as he buried himself in her thick hair.

"You know I was shopping for your gift today," Narcissa started as she took a deep gulp of the warm liquid. "Do you know that you're surprisingly hard to shop for?"

Lucius chuckled lowly before kissing the top of her blond locks, "Whatever you get me will be wonderful."

"But it needs to be perfect," Narcissa cooed as she cuddled into him, "I feel like a serious couple, it has to be perfect."

"We're a serious couple?" Lucius teased before he was swatted by a black clad glove.

"Of course," Narcissa snorted, "I take you very serious."

Lucius smiled before kiss her cold lips, "I take this serious, do not worry."

Narcissa grinned before kissing his lips again, "What did you buy me?"

"I think it's a surprise," Lucius laughed as he pulled away from her. "I think you will really like it though. It didn't really cost much, but Darlene said it was "totally you"."

Narcissa chuckled before wrapping her arms around his waist and place her head against his chest. "Let see, I think I know exactly what to get you."

"Wonderful," Lucius smiled as he kissed her hair once again, "Now that presents are out of the way, I have a question to ask."

"What kind of question?" 

"How would you like to spend Christmas with me?"

Narcissa looked up at him with a puzzled expression on her face, "Mom and dad already expect you."

"Jack is going to be at Darlene's," Lucius replied simply, "And I know for a fact that Rod and Bella will be with your parents. I was thinking we could spend Christmas at my place."

"Your apartment?" 

"Yes," Lucius smiled, "Dinner, presents, and a guest or two."

"Guest?"

"Only for awhile," Lucius added quickly, "I really want it to be about us."

"I'll ask my mom," Narcissa blushed, "Though I'm sure she'll be angry about being left alone with moody Bella."

Lucius nodded his head, "If that's what you want."

"Of course I want to spend Christmas with you," Narcissa blurted out, "I think that will be nice. We hardly have enough time as it is."

"I agree," Lucius smiled, "That's why I planned this."

Narcissa nodded vigorously, "I want to spend Christmas with you. I'll tell my mom she'll have to survive without me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucius walked into his room quietly. He shut the door softly behind him and fell on his bed with a soft thud. He sighed heavily as he shuffled against something rough. He lifted his body before clutching onto a small letter on his bed.

He lay down once again and fingered the familiar Malfoy seal. Lucius pealed open the parchment and read the letter at a leisurely pace.

_Lucius, _

_It seems that your mother was poisoned. I am sure that you realize this by now. I am shocked at her condition and feel that we must discuss this. Come and see me in my office on Tuesday and 3:15pm. Do not be late, Lucius, for I have meeting afterwards. _

_Abraxas Malfoy_

"Stupid bugger," Lucius snorted as he let the letter fall onto the floor. His eyes shut soundly and he drifted into sleep.

_**A/N: Took awhile but I just started a new job and I swear I have no time at all. So this is a two part chapter. This is like the intro to all the juice stuff that we get to hear next time. **_

_**Lucius will be talking to his father, though they haven't spoken to each other in years. Narcissa and Lucius will spend Christmas with each other. And some more exciting surprises. **_


	21. Chapter 20 Merry Christmas? Part II

Chapter Twenty- Merry Christmas? Part II

Lucius swallowed heavily as he stopped feet away from an ominous looking office door. He could honestly say that it was the only door that scared him in the whole Ministry. It was made of a heavy wood that was pure black. No color, just a deep raven black with small gold lettering typed boldly across the top of the door. _Abraxas Malfoy. _It just screamed his father's name at him . . . cold and lifeless.

Lucius sank his perfect white teeth in the smooth inside of his cheek as he took a fateful step towards the door. With each echo of his thudding footsteps Lucius crept his way towards the menacing door.

It was odd to be so terrified of a man whom you dispelled from your life a year ago. If anything you believed that would've grown some courage, but Abraxas could still drive fear into his heart. Maybe his father would always lead Lucius into a small, hyperventilating panic attack; only time could tell.

With a shaky breath he led his stone, cold fist towards the dreary door. It landed limply on the hard wood before stammering louder due to his nervousness. Lucius cursed himself for making such a stupid noise, but his thoughts still rang in fear.

"Come in, Lucius," Abraxas called in his deep, threatening voice.

Lucius swallowed once again as he turned the cold handle. He peered cautiously inside the room before walking in at a firm and painful pace. With a deep breath he stared at the man he once called father. He looked cold and menacing as always. Abraxas eyes were formed in a low glare and occasionally turned to his left. It was then that Lucius realize that they were not alone.

He took in the figures shape and swore that he had never seen anything like him—if you could in fact call it a Him. He was talk and almost snake-like in appearance. His skin was a blotchy green and it stank like the reptile cages at most muggle zoos. The man's hair was all gone; not a single strand of any hair remained on his body. And his eyes were the most awful red color he had ever seen; it was a color he had never seen.

"Good afternoon, Lucius," the snake-like creature spoke smoothly as he moved towards Lucius's petrified position, "I am so glad that you could join us."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It's really stupid, Cissy," Darlene stated simply as she twirled the small golden ball in her right hand. "You said that this present was incredible. That it put all other Christmas presents to shame. Well I'm sorry, I just don't see it."

"You can be so dense," Narcissa frowned as she snatched the golden Snitch away for her best friend.

"It's a Quidditch ball, Cissy!" Darlene shouted, "For crying out loud I thought you wanted a romantic gift. This is the kind of thing you give your brother or someone you hardly know!"

"Please," Narcissa snorted as she placed the ball into a small green box, "You are totally missing the importance of this tiny ball."

Darlene slouched in her cushioned chair and continued to watch Narcissa wrap the small Quidditch ball.

"Care to explain?"

"We are really getting to old for this," Narcissa frowned as she tied on a smooth red ribbon around the freshly wrapped box.

"I just don't know why you have it," Darlene complained, "I know Lucius likes Quidditch, but come on!"

"Honestly," Narcissa complained as she shook the box in front of Darlene's face, "This is the Snitch I caught the day Lucius risked his life to save mine. And the very day that he denied his birth right by leaving his father!"

"That is good."

"Of course it is, Darlene," Narcissa huffed as she wrote Lucius's name on the small box, "I did put some thought in it."

"That is romantic," Darlene pondered as she leaned back in her chair, "I feel stupid for even trying to find Jack something."

"I thought the two of you were going to dinner," Narcissa asked slowly.

"Well now I have to find something romantic now," Darlene frowned, "We are the ones getting married."

Narcissa froze, her blue eyes widening at the sound of Darlene's statement. Of course she knew it was all in jest, but it still cut her deeply. Especially because Narcissa was irrevocably in love with Lucius and it seemed that she'll never be able to justify that love into the ultimate commitment.

"Merlin, Cissy, it was only a joke," Darlene replied franticly as she clutched onto Narcissa hand.

"I know," Narcissa said in a dead voice.

"Geez, I'm sorry," Darlene replied in a hurried voice, "We all know one day he'll grow a brain and realize he wants to marry you."

"Thanks," Narcissa replied sarcastically, "You make it sound like a burden."

"No," Darlene rushed out, "Not at all!"

"He's not going to."

"Narcissa, Lucius absolutely adores you, and believe me when I say, that he'd do anything for you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm sorry, I should introduce myself," the snake-like man chuckled before turning to Abraxas. As the man turned to Abraxas, Lucius's father finally opened his mother.

"Lucius, this is the Dark Lord."

Lucius opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly it was very dry and there was no sound coming up his throat. After a long minute or two he finally found his voice.

"What?"

"He wanted to meet you," Abraxas clarified as if it was some big honor.

"Yes," the Dark Lord whispered serenely, "I have heard much about you, Lucius."

The Dark Lord extended his pale green hand for a greeting, but Lucius took a step back from the gesture. His hand snapped towards his father.

"I thought we were meeting about mother's situation?!"

"Oh, yes, very unfortunate," the Dark Lord cooed as his sickly green hand fell to his side, "I heard she was getting worse?"

Lucius cleared his throat before speaking, "She was getting better."

"Very unfortunate," the Dark Lord sighed before slinking over to his father's chair and sitting in it.

"Yes, unfortunate," Abraxas agreed in a bored tone as his eyes fell on Lucius. "I don't suppose you know why?"

Lucius blinked slightly in his confusion before shifting his weight uncomfortably. He didn't know what his father was getting at, or even how to answer.

"I heard it was someone close to her," Abraxas replied smoothly as his hand reached slowly into his cloak pocket.

Lucius narrowed his gray eyes and watched as his father pulled something from deep within his cloak pocket. What soon appeared was a small clear vile that was thrown upon the desk. With a careful look Lucius noticed the clear liquid that moved as the vile rolled on top of the wooden surface.

Lucius snarled before snatching up the vile, "What is this?!"

"What does it look like, Lucius?" Abraxas replied in a slow dead tone.

"She's your wife," Lucius spat as his took a threatening step towards his father.

"And when have I ever treated her as such?" Abraxas laughed before moving closer to his son, "Besides I never said I poisoned her."

Lucius growled, "What is this then . . . a joke?"

"No joke, Lucius," Abraxas replied, "But I'm not the one poisoning her."

"Then who is?!" Lucius shouted as the vile smashed into his closed fist. He felt the glass embed itself into his open flesh and the warm, boiling liquid burn into his blood.

"Now that was stupid," Abraxas groaned, "You should know better than that."

"You know who, so let me know?" Lucius replied in a tone similar to his father's.

"Isn't it obvious?" Abraxas replied as he watched his son wipe his wounded hand on the back of his slacks.

"No," Lucius hissed.

Abraxas glared at his son before taking a menacing step forward, "With ever minute of your defiance you are killing her! The longer you refuse to obey me the closer she comes to death!"

Lucius took a stumbling step backwards before finding his footing once again. His gray eyes traveled from his father to the Dark Lord then back.

"What are the both of you doing? This isn't a game!"

"Everything in life is a game," the Dark Lord whispered as he raised himself from his seat. "I do not stop till I get what I want."

Lucius clenched his jaw at this answer. He glared angrily at the snake-like man in front of him.

"You've never seemed partial to muggles before, so what is the sudden interest?" Abraxas asked firmly.

"I am not a killer. I am not you," Lucius replied through his clenched teeth.

Abraxas laughed, "No, I don't think that's the case at all. I think it's that friend of yours—what was her name? Oh yes, Andromeda Black—excuse me, Tonks. The muggle-loving whore, right, Lucius?"

Lucius growled before watching his father move closer to him, "Did you know she was pregnant? It would be a shame if something were to happen to her unborn child."

"You wouldn't," Lucius hissed as the Dark Lord moved behind him.

"I could always talk to that beautiful woman of yours . . . Cissy," he whispered slowly.

Lucius tensed before his body broke out in small quivers, "You will not touch her! Never! The day you do is the day you regret."

The Dark Lord chuckled slowly, "Oh, no one will get hurt, Lucius, as long as you make the right choice."

"And if I don't?"

"I wouldn't count on any of your loved one's being around much longer," The Dark Lord whispered slowly.

Lucius trembled before lowering to his knees.

The Dark Lord pulled up Lucius's wounded hand, "Of course if you listen they will all be safe." The Dark Lord talked smoothly as he healed the bright red wound. Small glass pieces fell delicately towards the floor and his burning blood ceased to exist. "Your mother will be in the best of health, Andromeda will be safe from my rage, and your dear Narcissa will be yours until your dying day."

Lucius closed his eyes as his hand fell limply towards his side. He felt as the Dark Lord crouched beside him.

"Tell me what your answer is?"

"Whatever you want it to be, my Lord," Lucius gulped as a cold hand grabbed his forearm before a blinding amount of pain took over his body.

A/N: Last couple of months have been hell and I'm sorry for the wait. Let's just move on from here. I love this chapter, because it was so emotionally draining. The day I wrote it I became so distraught. It had to happen. Lucius's had to become a death eater. Much love to everyone: Extreme Psycho


End file.
